After Dark
by Meguxa
Summary: Eu não sou muito boa para falar da minha historia, só é a maneira que eu gosto de ver os dois juntos depois da guerra... Espero que gostem.
1. Prologue

**Prologo**

__

- Espere um pouco – ele disse, bruscamente, sem pensar. – Estamos esquecendo de alguém!

_- Quem? – perguntou Hermione._

_- Os elfos domésticos, eles estão todos lá embaixo na cozinha, não estão?_

_- Você quer dizer que nós devemos mandá-los lutar? – perguntou Harry, com uma sombra de indignação na voz. Ron nem quis ver o que seria a expressão de Hermione antes de se explicar._

_- Não – ele disse, séria e calmamente. – Quero dizer que devemos falar para eles irem embora. Nós não queremos mais nenhum Dobby, né? Não podemos ordenar que eles morram por nós…_

Rony não pode completar o que dizia, o som seco das presas batendo o chão chegou ao ouvido dele, que logo se virou para verificar se algo havi acontecido com Hermione para que ela as deixasse cair. Para a supresa do garoto, ele a viu caminhar tão decidida em sua direção que acabou por deixar que tudo que tinha seguro em seus braços fosse ao chão por puro instinto, este que só se confirmou correto ao ter a garota lhe envolvendo o corpo. Mas o que mais o surpreendeu fora os lábios dela colados aos dele, em um beijo que ele nunca imaginará receber de Hermione, principalmente em uma ocasião como aquela. A surpresa fora tamanha que Ron havia até esquecido de corresponder ao ato. Por um misero segundo sentiu que ela se afastava dele, mas não permitiu aquilo, envovelndo o corpo magro e perfeito ao toque com tanta vontade que chegou a temer machuca-la.

Nada mais importava no mundo. Nem aquela guerra idiota, as horcruxes, ou qualquer imbecil que tentava conquistar o mundo bruxo com poderes das trevas. Não, nada ali importava além dele e de Hermione. O cheiro adocicado lhe envolvendo de um jeito novo, junto com o gosto viciantes da boca dela, que finalmente se misturava com o dele, o carinho que ganhava na nuca, o roçar das unhas contra a pele, o fazendo arrepiar. Aquilo tudo era perfeito demais, e tudo que queria era que aquele momento não acabasse, que ficasse ali para sempre nos braços da pessoa que amava, se sentindo desejado, e acima de tudo isso, sentindo que seu sentimento, de alguma forma, era correspondido...

... As lembranças do beijo ainda continuavam vivas na mente de Ron, ainda que já tivesse se passado várias horas, e todas as outras recordações daquela noite tivessem se acumulado na mente dele.

Não podia mentir que aquela imagem era a única coisa que o mantinha ainda em pé, e durante todo o evento que se seguiu a morte do Lord das Trevas. Tudo ainda se encontrava recente demais, e ainda mais forte depois de tudo que Harry havia contado a ele e a Hermione a caminho da sala dos diretores de Hogwarts.

Não queria pensar que não ouviria Fred fazer uma piada, ou até um comentário sarcastico quando soubesse do beijo que havia trocado com Hermione, não queria, ainda por cima, pensar que não ouviria mais as indiretas dele sobre o relacionamento dos dois.

Estava sentado na cozinha desde que havia desistido de ficar na cama, onde o sono parecia não lhe ajudar a dormir, mesmo com as mais de vinte quatro horas sem nem mesmo um descanço. Imaginava que os outros também não estariam dormindo, mas talvez não tivessem tido coragem de levantar da cama. O dia havia sido pesado para todos daquela familia, que continuaram na escola durante o resto do dia, ajudando as pessoas que se encontravam machucadas, e os preparativos para o funeral dos que haviam sido levados pela guerra. Ao anoitecer os Wesleys estavam se despedindo do filho que tinha lutado bravamente contra os comensais, mas a sensação de perda parece ter ficado ainda mais intensa.

A imagem do relogio da familia a frente parecia o assombrar de tal forma que fazia com que o estomago do garoto girasse e torcesse ao ponto de se sentir enjoado. O ponteiro de Fred não se encontrava mais ali... O ruivo respirou fundo, desviando o olhar para a janela da cozinha, fitando algumas estrelas que tinham ao longe... O único consolo era que todo o pesadelo da guerra tinha finalmente acabado.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

_Um grito terrível e prolongado vindo diretamente do piso superior cortou o ar fazendo o coração do garoto quase parar de bater. Era como se a dor que a amada sentia viesse a ele, como se toda aquela tortura fosse feita com ele, mas ainda assim parecia que não chegava aos pés do que Hermione poderia estar sentindo, e o mais frustante era que não podia fazer nada para consertar aquilo... Não podia fazer nada para proteger a pessoa que mais amava, e tudo o que fazia era gritar o nome dela, com todas as forças que tinha. Ela precisava saber que estava ali, que tentaria de tudo para a ajudar, mesmo que fosse a última coisa que faria em sua vida._

Só havia parado de gritar quando ouviu uma voz conhecia perto, e também por não conseguir mais ouvir os gritos da garota que tanto queria proteger. Mas aquele novo grito fora como uma faca em toda sua calma, fazendo com que ele gritasse mais uma vez, como se aquilo fosse ajudar Hermione a se libertar de toda a dor que ela sentia.

Tentava se soltar, tentava fazer qualquer movimento para que pudesse correr para ajuda-la, para tentar de alguma forma se aproximar e acabar com o sofrimento que a garota estava sentindo...

Deu um pequeno pulo em meio a um pesadelo que estava tendo, soltando um gemido dolorido por conta da dor nas costas. Dormir debruçado sobre a mesa não fora uma das coisas mais inteligentes que já havia feito, mas nem se lembrava como havia pego no sono, o que dirá de voltar para o quarto antes de o fazer!

Os resquicios do pesadelo ainda estavam ali, tão fortes, tão vividos que ainda lhe davam arrepios e uma dor no estomago como se fosse um mal-presagio. Mas não passava de mais uma lembrança do que havia acontecido a algumas semanas atrás...

Se levantou, decidido a encontrar a garota que tanto teve medo de perder durante aquele sono... durante aqueles longos meses que passaram juntos durante a busca pelas horcruxes. Subiu as escadas sem nem perceber o quão rápido o fazia, indo direto ao quarto da irmã, onde esta e sua amada se encontravam. Tentou ao máximo abrir a porta com o maior cuidado possivel para que não fizesse barulho, e não se surpreendeu quando viu que a garota estava ainda acordada e que tinha o rosto virado para ele.

Um sorriso minimo veio aos lábios de Ron, timido e até cumplice, enquanto se dirigia para a cama onde ela estava deitada. Não precisou falar nada para que a garota chegasse para o lado, antes de passar o corpo por debaixo das cobertas, passando os braços em volta do corpo magro de Hermione, enquanto ela se acomodava contra o dele.

Logo pode sentir novas lágrimas da amiga molhando seu peito através do pijama que vestia, a apertando contra si como um pequeno instinto, enquanto encostava o queixo sobre a cabeça dela. Os dedos do ruivo se entrelaçaram aos cabelos fofos da morena, os afagando carinhosamente, enquanto tentava fazer com que ela se acalmasse. Não gostava de a ver daquele jeito, e sabia que outras vezes era ele que o tinha feito com que Hermione chorasse, e uma dessas vezes não conseguia se perdoar de o ter feito, talvez nunca se perdoaria de a ter feito derramar lágrimas por ele.

O sol já nascia quando sentiu os soluços de Hermione pararam e o corpo dela relaxar por inteiro contra ele. Rony aos poucos relaxou, mas em momento algum deixou de acariciar os cabelos dela, e a mantinha contra si, segura em seus braços para passar o minimo de segurança. Estava disposto a não sair de perto da garota em momento algum, se pudesse ficaria ali para sempre o faria. Podia parecer que estava ali só por ela, mas na verdade, era ela que o estava acalmando, afastando qualquer pensamento ruim que estava tendo antes. Essas coisas faziam com que tivesse mais que certeza que seu lugar era com Hermione e com mais ninguém, e que tinha sido um burro de não ter percebido isso antes, de a ter magoado com as próprias burrices e falta de tato. E ela tinha razão, seu teor emocional era tão raso quando uma colher de chá.

xxx

Não havia percebido quando pegou no sono mais uma vez, só se lembrava de que Hermione já dormia quando ele o fez, e que Gina já havia deixado o quarto. Queria ter ido atrás da irmã, mas não saberia o que falar a ela, muito menos o que ela poderia estar sentindo com aquilo, e o cheiro de Hermione lhe envolvendo junto com o cansaço de dias sem dormir direito o fizeram ficar na cama.

Conhecia a caçula o suficiente para saber que ela se fazia de forte até quando não deveria, e se ele achava um de seus piores pesadelos a possibilidade de perder Hermione, não queria nem imaginar como seria acreditar que ela estava morta, como todos pensaram quando Hagrid apareceu a porta no castelo com Harry nos braços como uma confirmação de que ele estava morto, ainda mais depois de ver o corpo de um de seus irmãos sem vida em meio a muitos outros amigos. Todos sofremos com aquela possibilidade, mas acho que ninguém teria sentido tanto quanto Gina.

Mas quando finalmente acordou, ainda encontrou Hermione dormindo tranquilamente ao lado dele. Havia se afundado na cama, acabando por ficar com o rosto muito próximo ao dela, o que fez com que o ruivo perdesse o fôlego por alguns segundos. A boca da morena se encontravam tão perto que ele podia sentir a maciez deles com total perfeição, da mesma forma que as respirações se misturavam.

Se aproximava lentamente, ainda um pouco incerto de que poderia fazer aquilo, e após alguns tempo, que mais pareceu uma eternidade, os lábios se encontrando com uma certa hesitação. Para sua surpresa, mais uma de muitas daqueles últimos dias, Hermione pressionou os lábios contra os dele, antes de iniciar um beijo calmo e lento, e por conta do susto, acabou por se afastar minimamente. A morena no entanto, prendeu os dedos na nuca dele, fazendo com que Rony não se afastasse tanto, enquanto ela entreabria os olhos para fitá-lo com um pequeno sorriso fraco, quase sonolento.

Como se tivesse recebido permissão para continuar com o que tanto queria, Ron voltou a levar os lábios aos dela, voltando a beijá-la, mostrando toda a vontade que tinha daquilo, mesmo através da calma que não tiveram anteriormente. Podia sentir cada gosto, cada toque de forma ainda mais detalhada, aproveitando cada segundo daquele contato entre as bocas para explorar a da amiga como um todo, sedento para mostrar tudo que sentia por ela, tudo que nunca tinha conseguido falar, e que ainda não sabia se teria coragem para tal.

Não queria parar mais com aquele beijo, este que se intensificava e ficava ainda mais desejoso do que já se encontrava antes. Mas como os pulmões de ambos já reclamavam pela falta de ar, se separaram, porém isso não demorou muito, logo se entregavam a um novo selar de lábios. Para Rony era uma maneira de não dar tempo para que aquele momento acabasse e que os dois ficassem com vergonha ou algo do tipo, e podia sentir que parte daquilo também vinha de Hermione.

A garota logo o puxou para que o corpo dele ficasse sobre o dela. Não tinha coragem negar, e nem queria o fazer, por isso não demorou para se acomodar sobre a morena, deixando que o corpo se acomodasse ao dela por inteiro. Era estranho como ela parecia não se importar com aquilo... Com aquela proximidade tão atipica de ambos, mas sabia, ou pelo menos achava, que Hermione naquele momento não pensava, só se deixava se levar pelas sensações daquele momento que passavam ali, e quem era Ron para negar isso a uma sabe-tudo... Uma sabe-tudo que ele tanto amava e queria perto dele.

- Vocês não... – A voz de Harry entrou pela porta que fora aberta sem aviso algum, fazendo com que o ruivo fosse ao chão de um pulo, em meio a um pequeno xingamento que este soltou. As orelhas já queimando fortemente, enquanto deixava o olhar estreito para o amigo que segurava a maçaneta da porta com o rosto realmente sem graça para ambos que se encontravam no quarto.

- Vou... tomar café da manhã. - Se levantou o mais rápido que pode de onde estava, fitando Hermione com o canto dos olhos. Ela parecia tentar se fundir com a parede que se encontrava junta a cama onde ainda estava deitada, e tentava esconder o rosto com o lençol colorido. Ron logo saiu do quarto, passando pelo moreno a porta, grudando os dedos na blusa que ele vestia, afim de o trazer junto, para que a amiga pudesse ficar mais a vontade ali.

Durante a descida a caminho da cozinha, não falou nada, muito menos olhou para Harry. Resmungava coisas inteligiveis, sem acreditar que ele _mais uma vez_ havia interrompido um momento raro que tinha com Hermione... Raro era elogio, era quase impossivel que aquilo acontecesse entre os dois. O que o deixava mais feliz era a possibilidade de acontecer ainda mais vezes, agora que finalmente o tinham feito a primeira e a segunda vez.

Abriu um sorriso involuntário quando chegou no pé da escada, completamente bobo, enquanto levava uma das mãos aos lábios, quase que inconcientemente. Mas aquele sorriso morreu ao ver os rostos tristes dos outros Wesleys a mesa da cozinha tomando café da manhã.

Gui havia ido a Toca naquela manhã, junto com a esposa, que parecia menos chamativa aos olhos de Ron, como se um jeito de manter a familia unida naquele momento ruim que passavam, mas Jorge ainda parecia não querer sair de seu quarto. Ninguém falava, mal se olhavam na verdade. Sua mãe parecia mais empenhada no que fazia, como se tudo que estava ali a ajudasse a esquecer da ausência permanente de um dos filhos.

Mas pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, Rony se encontrava sem fome alguma. Só de olhar para comida lhe dava enjoo e nausea. Não queria recusar a comida da mãe, mas também não conseguiria comê-la como sempre o havia feito.

Sem previo aviso, se levantou dizendo que iria dar comida as galinhas e se retirou da cozinha, andando a passos largos para o galinheiro. Porém não entrou no mesmo, o contornando para que pudesse ir para atrás desse, onde se encostou, sentado, a parede dos fundos, deixando que a cabeça se apoiasse aos joelhos dobrados a frente, enquanto abraçava as pernas de forma desanparada.

Um par de mãos logo lhe acariciou um dos braços, antes de uma delas deslizar até o encontro do ombro oposto, em um meio abraço, carinhoso e delicado. Ron não precisou levantar o rosto para saber quem estava lhe concedendo tal amparo... O cheiro adociado já lhe envolvia por inteiro, antes mesmo de ouvir aquela voz tão conhecida em seu ouvido.

- ... Vai ficar tudo bem.

E por mais que sentisse a incerteza na voz de Hermione, ele tinha a certeza que com ela ao seu lado, as coisas podiam sim acabar bem, por mais tempo que isso demorasse a acontecer.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Os dias passaram com mais lentidão que o normal, e fora com grande custo que julho chegou. Muitas vezes a Sra. Wesley não parecia disposta para a tarefa de casa, ou se via tão avoada que não lembrava de fazê-las, por isso Hermione acabava ajudando em sua maioria e com o que podia. Teve ajuda de Harry para a grande parte, junto com Rony, mas o segundo garoto parecia tão avoado quanto a mãe e também nunca fora bom em feitiços de limpeza e cozinha.

Gina fugia de qualquer coisa que pudesse envolver ela e Harry juntos, e principalmente sozinhos. Hermione começava a achar que a ruiva ainda não estava pronta para conversar com o ex namorado sobre o que havia acontecido na noite em que a guerra estourou nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Mas essa atitude só dificultava que as coisas fossem feitas pela casa.

Harry por sua vez, fugia da casa, dizendo que iria ver o afilhado ou como as coisas iam na Gemialidades Wesley, e para essa segundo carregava Rony junto. Passavam muitas tardes fora de casa e algumas vezes mandavam recados avisando que ficariam no apartamento em cima da loja para levantar cedo para logo começarem a trabalhar no local.

Por vezes recebiam uma visita ou outra dos membros da Ordem que anos anteriores vinham para jantar ou só passar pela casa trazendo noticias sobre como estava a guerra; hoje apareciam para falar como estava as capturas dos Comensais da Morte que tinham se disperçado após a queda de você-sabe-quem, ou como estavam os jugalmentos daqueles que ja haviam sido capturados.

Por mais que fosse um grande alivio tudo aquilo, Hermione ainda se sentia um pouco frustrada. Não se sentia segura o bastante para que pudesse ir buscar os pais na Australia, e não conseguia um tempo para falar com Ron ou com Harry sobre aquilo. Mas o pior é como seria dizer que sairia da casa dos Wesleys sem tempo certo para voltar... não quando tudo não parecia bem para a familia. Não seria justo com eles, depois de tudo que haviam feito por ela, os deixar em um momento como aquele. E o que a garota menos sabia, era como deixaria Ron para trás depois de tudo que havia acontecido entre os dois.

Depois da manhã em que haviam acordado juntos, Hermione e Rony não tinham mais conseguido outros momentos como aqueles. Sempre alguém aparecia, ou eram chamados, e até mesmo interrompidos por Harry. Já começava a acreditar que uma hora ou outra o apelido que Malfoy tinha dado ao garoto acabaria sendo verdade, já que Ron parecia a ponto de azarar o amigo por todas as interrupções que recebiam dele. E por mais que não quisesse admitir, também já estava começando a pensar em fazer alguma coisa sobre o assunto. Desviar de sete Wesleys, Harry, Fleur, uma coruja e um gato, mais as atividades da casa não estava sendo facil para os dois.

E naquela tarde não parecia que iria ser muito diferente. Sra. Wesley se encontrava sentada a poltrona onde passava maior parte do dia, olhando para as fotos onde toda a familia se encontrava alegre e sorridente, Harry e Ron sentados um pouco distantes jogando xadrex bruxo, e Hermione e Gina arrumando a cozinha após o almoço.

- Porque não tenta conversar com ele, Gina. Ele não fez por mal... – Hermione repetiu seu discurso mais uma vez, como sempre em sussurro para que ninguém mais ouvisse. Mas mais uma vez recebeu um olhar de desaprovação da ruiva. - ... Eu sei que não é desculpa. Eu sei o quanto aquilo te fez sofrer, mas poderia ser pior se ele não tivesse fingido.

Hermione sabia como poderia ser dificil colocar alguma coisa na cabeça da amiga, mas tentava de alguma forma fazer com que ela entendesse a posição de Harry. Já tinha o culpado por tudo que sentiu no momento que Hagrid apareceu com ele nos braços a porta de Hogwarts, e após pensar bastante concluiu que acabaria fazendo o mesmo se tivesse a chance. Imaginava que Harry pensasse que se mostrasse que estava vivo dentro da Floresta, nunca sairia de lá daquele jeito...

- Eu sei que poderia ser pior, Mione, mas ainda assim... doeu. Já era mais de um ano de sofrimento, sem noticiais de como vocês estavam, sem saber exatamente o que se passava com vocês... com ele. Eu me preocupei... – Ela parou por alguns segundos, se sentando em um dos bancos que tinha na mesa, com o olhar baixo. - ... E mesmo depois de tudo, ele mal olhou para mim. Eu sei que ele também se preocupava, mas...

Gina parou de falar reprimindo um soluço. Eram raras as vezes que Hermione a tinha visto daquele jeito, e por isso acabou por deixar o que estava fazendo para se aproximar da amiga a aparando da forma que podia, mesmo que soubesse que não era o suficiente.

- Gina, tenta falar com ele... – Pediu mais uma vez, enquanto afagava os cabelos ruivos com leveza. - ... Vai ser melhor. Briga com ele, grita com ele... Mas fala com ele. Vai ser melhor, você vai ver... – Murmurou mais uma vez para que só ela ouvisse, enquanto apertava os dedos no ombro da amiga.

Não queria influenciar a ruiva quando a decisão que ela tomaria de retomar ou não seu relacionamento com Harry. Sabia o quanto o amigo ficara preocupado com ela durante toda a procura das horcruxes, e que muitas vezes não dormia sem observar os movimentos da garota pelo Mapa do Maroto. Confiava que em algum momento os dois se acertariam e que Gina só precisava de um tempo para se sentir mais a vontade com todos os acontecimentos do último ano.

xxx

Hermione puxava Rony pela manga da blusa que este vestia pelo caminho para fora de casa. O garoto parecia relutante em deixar que a irmã ficasse sozinha com Harry na casa, mesmo que insistisse com ele que a Sra. Wesley se encontrava junto com eles e que acima de tudo, Gina ainda não estava falando com o amigo.

Fora só quando a morena segurou sua mão que o ruivo pareceu parar de reclamar e até mesmo mostrou a Hermione um pequeno sorriso timido. E como uma pequena surpresa ele a puxou para perto, em um abraço forte antes de aparatassem a frente da loja onde trabalhariam pelo resto da tarde. Rony, apesar da chegada ao destino de ambos, ainda não se afastava da garota, fazendo com que ela se sentisse um tanto constrangida e que um calor caracteristico lhe subisse a face com facilidade.

- Vem comigo a um lugar? – Ron parecia hesitante ao perguntar aquilo a amiga, que com mais rapidez do que poderia imaginar fez um movimento rápido com a cabeça em concordância com o pedido.

Por mais que a razão lhe dissesse para entrar na loja, uma parte pequena de Hermione implorava para que seguisse o ruivo para onde quer que ele fosse. E para a surpresa da garota, este a puxou justamente para dentro da loja do irmão dele, fazendo com que toda a expressão de felicidade no rosto dela sumisse, como se um pequeno pedaço de esperança em ter um momento a sós com ele tivesse sido arrancado dela.

Aquela pequena impressão havia causado tamanha frustração em Hermione que ela nem percebia para onde estava sendo puxada pelo amigo, observando como estava o funcionamento do local de forma até enficiente, voltando a se assustar no momento em que a agitação parou de ser evidente.

Ambos subiam uma escada ingreme e até mesmo torta que se encontrava oculta por uma das cortinas no fundo da Gemialidades Wesley, a constatação de onde iam só abatendo a garota quando chegaram ao pequeno apartamento sobre a loja, junto a um pequeno estampido ao qual anunciava que Ron havia fechado a porta atrás dos dois.

O quarto parecia menor do que realmente era tamanha a quantidade de caixas que se encontravam no mesmo, muito mal iluminado, mas não aparentava ser sujo ou que estivesse abandonado. Hermione imaginava que, se não fosse por tudo que tinha ali, o lugar seria realmente confortável para ser habitado. A garota não sabia quanto tempo havia ficado a observar o lugar, mas quando sentiu um par de braços fortes lhe envolver a cintura, não se importou mais com aquilo.

Acomodou o corpo ao de Rony, fechando os olhos, enquanto sentia um pequeno movimento suave dos dedos dele, que roçaram mometaneamente em sua pele, para que pudessem afastar os cabelos de seu pescoço. O rosto do amigo logo se escondeu na curva do pescoço de Hermione, que estremeceu minimamente com a respiração quente e compassada dele contra pele dela, como um pequeno carinho delicado e até mesmo despreocupado.

O arrepio pareceu subir ao corpo de Hermione quando os lábios de Rony se encontram finalmente a pele dela, em um pequeno roçar quase timido, hesitante. A garota podia perceber que ele não sabia ainda os limites que ela poderia exigir dele, ou talvez achasse que estava indo rápido demais, mas ainda assim não demorou para espalhar pequenos beijos molhados e ainda mais carinhosos quando a morena inclinou a cabeça para o lado oposto a do ruivo, como se estivesse dando permissão para que ele continuasse com o que fazia ali.

Os dedos de ambas as mãos de Hermione procuraram apoio nas de Rony, onde passou a fazer um pequeno carinho descontraido, vez ou outra os pressionando ao sentir um beijo mais provocante do garoto. Era estranha aquela sensação nova, aquele arrepio quente que lhe passava pelo corpo, a forma como o garoto parecia lhe puxar mais e mais para perto dele para que ficassem ainda mais colados um do outro... Mas ainda era muito boa, uma coisas que nunca tinha experimentado antes.

Como um instinto, ela virou o rosto para que pudesse fitar o amigo, com um pequeno sorriso cumplice estampado em seu rosto, e como se ele estivesse lendo a mente da garota, levou os lábios aos dela. O aperto na cintura de Hermione diminiu o bastante para que ela pudesse se virar de frente para ele, enquanto trocavam mais um beijo, este voraz, necessitado pelas semanas da falta daquele contato, sedento pelo gosto um do outro... Um beijo como jamais haviam trocado.

As mãos agora já sabiam onde poderiam tocar com suas limitações, mas ainda assim o sentimento parecia ser maior, trazendo novas sensações. Os dedos de Ron pareciam a apertar com mais vontade, ter mais certeza que ela estava ali com ele, e Hermione não conseguia negar algo que também queria, passando a moldar o corpo ao dele como podia e conseguia, um dos braços apertado em volta do ombro do garoto. Mas uma coisa era nova e surpreendia até mesmo a garota naquele momento... Uma de suas mãos parecia ter criado vontade nova e fazia com que os dedos desta brincassem displicentes com a pequena abertura que tinha no começo da blusa que o ruivo vestia, tocando a pele dele ocacionalmente com as pontas das unhas, e outras vezes puxava a gola da peça de roupa, como se o puxasse ainda mais para perto dela.

Rony empurrou de leve o corpo de Hermione para perto de uma das camas, que ela pensou ser uma tentativa de continuar com aquela pequena sessão de amasso em uma posição um pouco mais... confortável, e aquilo a alarmou um pouco. Ela sentiu um calor se acumular nas bochechas, ofegando baixinho, para então travar mais um passo, antes de cortar o beijo bruscamente, em meio a uma respiração descompassada e até falha.

- Eerr.. temos que descer. – A garota falou rapidamente, ao se desvencilhar do abraço que tinha com o ruivo, para que então desparasse escada a baixo, deixando um Rony completamente aturdido no apartamento em cima da loja, e logo tomou sua posição no caixa da mesma, evitando o olhar do garoto quando este desceu algum tempo depois.

Hermione não sabia ao certo o que dizer ao garoto. Não o estava rejeitando, de maneira alguma, só não sabia se poderia fazer certas coisas ainda, e algo em sua mente dizia que aquilo era errado, pelo fato de onde se encontravam. Estavam ali para ajudar e tentar ao máximo manter uma coisa que Fred e Jorge construiram juntos, uma coisa que o gêmeo que tinha sobrevivido não conseguia olhar direito.

Acima de tudo, Hermione queria que aqueles momentos fossem mais freguentes do que estavam sendo, mas não conseguia pensar em outras coisas quando sentia os lábios de Ron sobre os seus. Lembrava que os pais continuava sem saber da existência dela e ainda se encontravam na Australia, mas sabia que não era seguro para que eles voltassem, pelo menos não no momento. A imagem dos Wesleys tristes também não saia de sua mente, Harry continuava melancolico e muitas vezes se culpando pelas mortes ocorridas no castelo naquela noite e várias outras que seguiram a volta do Lord das Trevas ao seu poder total. Sentia-se como se estivesse sendo egoista quando se entregava ao amor que cultivava por Ron, e a felicidade que a garota sentia a cada vez que se tocavam timidamente ou daquela forma que faziam a minutos atrás parecia uma coisa ruim, manchada por tudo que ocorriam ao seu redor.

- Bom tarde, Mione... – Os pensamentos de Hermione voltaram para a loja quando ouviu aquela voz conhecida por perto, piscando algumas vezes como se fosse dificil focalizar o garoto parado a sua frente. E quando finalmente pode reconhece-lo abriu um largo sorriso. Paul Wyler, um garoto da Cornival alto e magro, o rosto fino e bastante charmoso, com quem Hermione havia tido algumas aulas de Runas Antigas nos anos em que estudava em Hogwarts estava parado a frente da garota, inclinado sobre o balcão onde estava apoiado pelos cotovelos.

- Bom tarde, Paul... Comprando muita coisa pelo o que posso ver. – Falou em uma pequena brincadeira com o moreno, enquanto começava a verificar os preços de tudo que ele havia trazido consigo para o caixa. – Como está? – A garota falou ainda muito distraida pelo o que fazia, mas Paul parecia a olhar com interesse fora do normal, que ela nem ao menos percebia.

- Agora estou ótimo... e você? – Hermione na mesma hora levantou o rosto, arqueando de leve as sombracelhas para o garota a sua frente como se não acreditasse no que ele estava fazendo. Ela moveu a cabeça em negação, como se tentasse espantar aquele pensamento, enquanto voltava para os pacotes de logros, ele não podia estar mesmo falando com ela naquele tom sedutor.

- Estou bem. Vão ser sete galeões, nove sicles e dois nuques. – Falou calma, levantando o olhar mais uma vez para o moreno com um sorriso agradavel nos lábios. Sabia que se Ron percebesse o que Paul fazia ali não conseguiria ter mais um dia de calma dali para frente e com toda certeza teria uma briga assim que o amigo saisse de perto do caixa da loja.

Paulo mexeu nos bolsos, tirando as grandes moedas de dentro de uma pequena bolsinha de couro que ele levava, antes de as estender para a garota, com um sorriso provocador nos lábios, que Hermione mais uma vez ignorou. – Hm... Mione, será que podemos sair qualquer dia desses? Colocar a conversa em dia...

- Ah, eu não posso, ando muito ocupada por aqui e ainda tenho outras coisas para fazer. Me desculpe. – Hermione tentou ser o mais gentil possivel. Não sabia se poderia falar do que estava acontecendo entre ela e Rony, mas o pior era não saber o que estava acontecendo entre ela e o ruivo.

Como se o garoto tivesse lido a sua mente, ele se aproximou de Hermione, envolvendo-a pela cintura por trás, enquanto encostava o queixo em seu ombro. Isso fez com que a garota se sobressaltasse um pouco, antes de virar o rosto para saber quem a abraçava, e com um largo sorriso pode constatar que Rony estava mudando um pouco em como aplicar seu ciúmes quanto as pessoas que se aproximavam dela.

- Se quiser podemos sair daqui e ir tomar uma cerveja amanteigada com você, Paul. Acho que minha mãe não se incomodaria se nos atrasassemos para o jantar. O que acha, Mione? – As palavras de Ron soaram mais como uma ameaça ao começo do que um simples convite para que todos se encontrassem.

- Eu vou ajudar sua irmã com o jantar, Ron. Não podemos nos atrasar... – A garota comentou rapidamente, um tanto sem jeito, enquanto via a expressão de Paul mudar de forma até brusca, fazendo com que ela tivesse que segurar um pouco o riso de tão engraçado que ele estava a sua frente.

xxx

Hermione percebeu logo depois da saida de Paul que estava enganada quanto a mudança de atitude de Rony quanto a ciúmes. Mesmo depois de espantar o outro garoto como tinha feito, Ron ainda ficou irritado durante o resto da tarde.

No final do expediente, despensaram Vera, a ajudante que Fred e Jorge haviam contratado a mais de um ano atrás, e fecharam a loja. Hermione continuou sentada no caixa, verificando as contas do dia, enquanto Ron se encarregava da segurança do lugar, este que continuava com a cara fechada e irritada.

Após o que pareceu uma duas horas desaparataram do lado de forma da Gemialidades Wesley para o quintal d'A Toca, de onde Hermione já pode ver a amigar no andar superior, com os olhos inchados e vidrados no jardim, como se esperasse alguém... E Hermione só teve a certeza que teria que chegar o mais rápido possivel ao quarto onde Gina se encontrava...

Bom, eu nunca tinha deixado um recado aqui, e acho que tava mais do que na hora...  
Primeiro, eu quero reviews! Não dá para saber o que vocês tão achando da história se vocês não deixam um e diga-se de passagem... é bem estimulante ver que as pessoas estão gostando do que estou escrevendo e talz... ou até legal ouvir criticas.  
Segundo, eu dei uma parada de escrever essa fic, porque me animaram para escrever outra... então acabo ficando tão concentrada que me perco um pouco. Ontem eu tive até surtos com a outra fic, porque tava muito legal as idéias que apareceram do nada.  
É isso... espero que estejam gostando...


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

_Tudo pareceu parar quando conseguiu pegar o corpo de Hermione no colo. A respiração quase inexistente da garota, junto com a pele fria da mesma contra a sua, trazia um enorme pânico ao garoto, que em todo momento que esteve no andar abaixo aquele parecia querer fazer uma única coisa: tirar a pessoa que mais amava das garras de Belatrix, que tanto havia a torturado. Fora desse único desejo que Ron conseguiu força o bastante para que conseguisse aparatar com perfeição nos jardins da casa de seu irmão Gui._

Ron ouviu a voz do irmão que, apesar de longe, parecia quase um grito de horror ao ver o estado em que se encontrava.

– Ela está...? – As palavras morreram na boca de Gui no momento que Ron levou a mão ao rosto da garota, tirando alguns fios de cabelo que o cobria, enquanto ele movia a cabeça em negaçã não queria nem pensar naquela possibilidade. Não queria imaginar o que seria dele caso Hermione não sobrevivesse aquela tortura... Não! – pensou – Ela é forte demais para isso!...Com esse pensamento forte e decidido, o garoto reuniu forças para se erguer, mesmo com a perna bamba, que mostrava o quando ele tremia com o medo que ainda passava por suas veias.

- Aonde posso levá-la? – O ruivo perguntou firme, apertando o corpo de Hermione contra o seu ao ver a mensão de Gui em pegá-la no colo, esperando pela resposta que não veio. O mais velho dos três mostrou o caminho para o irmão, que o seguia a passos rápidos, e não demorou a acomodar a garota no colchão fofo de uma das camas que haviam no quarto até onde tinha seguido o outro ruivo.

Pode ouvir um pequeno gemido dolorido sair dos lábios da garota ao acomodá-la sobre o colchão, e por mais que tentasse ignorar compeltamente aquilo, seu estômago revirou mais uma vez de forma dolorida e ainda mais preocupada.

- Fleur está cuidando de Olivanders, já vou chamá-la... – Com um pequeno aperto no ombro do irmão mais novo, Gui saiu do quarto, deixando que Ron continuasse a cuidar de Hermione.

A respiração de Ron se intensificou, quando Gui saiu do quarto, e ele precisou apertar as mãos e se afastar da cama, aos tropeços, para evitar que seus olhos não abrissem caminho para as lágrimas que tentava ignorar nos últimos minutos. Não poderia se deixar distrair das suas tarefas vitais: aparatar, trazer Hermione à segurança, certificar-se de que ela ficaria bem…

Por... sorte, Fleur entrou no quarto, sem fazer pergunta alguma ao garoto que se jogou na poltrona mais próxima que havia a cama, os olhos pregados no rosto de Hermione, as lágrimas lhe inundandos os olhos, mas ainda assim não se permitiu em momento algum as derramar, enquanto ela era examinada.

Demorou algum tempo para perceber que a loira lhe chamava, desviando o olhar para ela quando finalmente a ouviu, os olhos bem arregalados, enquanto se colocava em pé de um pulo. E sem que ela pedisse mais uma vez, Ron se aproximou do corpo de Hermione, pegando a mão dela, enquanto deixava que os lábios se aproximassem o ouvido dela. Teria que acalmar ela de alguma forma, por mais que ainda não soubesse como.

Murmurava seguidas vezes contra o ouvido da garota, como um pequeno mantra: "Vai ficar tudo bem, Mione! Vai ficar tudo bem! Eu to aqui, Mione. Não vou sair do seu lado.", por mais que seu medo daquilo não ser verdade fosse extremamente grande. O pavor de imaginar, por alguns instantes em que a lembrança dos pais de Neville Longbottom apareceu vívida em sua mente, que ela talvez não acordasse. Que não fosse a mesma Hermione de antes...

Ron não conseguiu não lembrar das cenas de quando Hermione se debatia sob si enquanto Harry lhe contava sobre o que havia acontecido depois que ele e Gina haviam ficado sozinhos em um cômodo da casa.

Para o espanto do amigo, e o dele também, Ron não havia ficado bravo com Harry ou até mesmo irritado quando virá sua irmã com os olhos vermelhos e inchados assim que haviam chegado em casa. Imaginava com isso que os dois haviam discutido e muito possivelmente falado sobre tudo que tinha acontecido nos meses que o trio estava a procura das horcruxes...

... Ou talvez só tinha amadurecido com todos os acontecimentos daquele ano. Ainda não sabia, e preferia mesmo que fosse a segunda escolha.

- Dá um tempo para... ela. – A última palavra saiu dos lábios de Rony quase como um sussurro, enquanto o garoto franzia o cenho realmente surpreso com as próprias palavras, mas este não parecia tão surpreso quanto Harry, mas este segundo abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- Hermione, como conseguiu me enganar por tando tempo que era o Rony...? – Ron ouviu a voz do amigo ficar divertida com aquilo, fechando a cara mais uma vez em irritação por conta do nome da amiga sendo dito com tanta displicencia.

Ainda sentia aquela ponta de ciúmes rugir dentro de si por conta da cena que tinha visto aquela tarde na loja. Odiava quando outros garotos se aproximavam de Hermione, na verdade, já tinha descoberto que aquilo era muito mais medo do que possessão... Mas isso ficava para outra hora, tinha que se concentrar no problema do amigo!

- Harry... Só acho que você tinha que ler mais aquele livro que te dei. Ele vai te dar dicas de como conquistar a Gina, mesmo que ela já te ame. – Ron falou, tentando passar calma, mesmo que as orelhas dele com certeza se encontravam vermelhas, muito vermelhas.

Era estranho conversar com o amigo sobre sua irmã... Ele podia ser seu melhor amigo, mas Gina continuava a ser sua irmã caçula. Porém, tinha que admitir, que ela parecia bem mais feliz com ele e muito mais respeitada do que com qualquer outro garoto com quem ela tinha estado.

Ouviu Harry suspirar triste, antes dele se afundar ainda mais na poltrona onde estava sentado. Ron conhecia o bastante o amigo para saber que ele não desistiria fácil, e achava que esse era um dos motivos que achava que Harry merecia sua irmã, ele nunca ficaria calmo enquanto não visse Gina feliz e Rony tinha ainda mais certeza que ele faria de tudo para que isso acontecesse.

xxx

As semanas passaram mais rápidas depois daquilo. Sua mãe parecia bem mais disposta a fazer as coisas, mesmo que muitas vezes Ron a encontrasse fitando as fotos de Fred ou o relogio onde cada ponteiro indicava um integrante da familia.

Harry e Gina pareciam estar se acertando aos poucos, mesmo que a garota ainda se recusasse a ficar ficar sozinha por muito mais do que minutos com o garoto, o que parecia ser uma forma de não tocarem mais uma vez naquele assunto indesejado.

Jorge por sua vez aparecia mais vezes nas refeições e voltou a trabalhar na loja, por mais que muitas vezes ficasse trancado no apartamento a cima da mesma, onde podia se ouvir por vezes explosões e estampidos. E em outras, e Ron fingia que nunca tinha percebido, podia-se ouvir o choro de Jorge, que parecia fraco em meio as palavras desconexas. Ron acreditava que Jorge poderia estar falando com seu gêmeo, mas aquilo parecia loucura.

Mas foram as atitudes de Hermione que mais preocupavam Rony naqueles últimos dias. A festa de aniversário de Harry se aproximava cada vez mais, mas Hermione parecia nem sequer lembrar do que haviam combinado naquele ano para ele. Ela parecia mais distante, e menos disposta que os outros e muitas vezes percebia que ela não parecia dormir bem, ou ouvia os gritos dela pela casa no meio da noite, que logo eram abafados, o que fazia com que o garoto imaginasse que Gina já havia acordado e que ela evitava que os outro membros da casa ouvissem o que se passava no quarto onde as duas dormia.

Ron por vezes tinha tentado descobrir o que acontecia com Hermione, mas ela só dizia que estava cansada, ou que tinha passado muito tempo lendo algum livro antes de dormir e por isso tinha esquecido a hora. Mas o garoto ainda não acreditava, e se sentia ainda pior em ver que ela mentia para ele, o que o deixava claramente mal-humorado e muitas vezes até mais calado que a garota, e como sempre acabava em mais uma briga entre os dois, o que resultava em algumas horas ou até dias que eles nem se falavam.

A única coisa boa mesmo que Rony poderia dizer sobre aquelas brigas é que, sempre que voltavam a se falar, e as coisas entre os dois pareciam ficar um pouco mais intensas. Os beijos pareciam mais desejosos do que nunca e até as mãos de Hermione pareciam um pouco mais atrevidas, até possessivas com ele, e disso ele não tinha mesmo como reclamar.

Claro que por vezes tinham sido interrompidos, a maioria por Harry (que sempre se afastava dos dois o mais rápido que era possivel a ele), mas ainda era momentos que descobria um novo lado de Hermione, um lado mais travesso e que fazia com que Ron queresse ainda mais sempre estar ao lado dela. Mas ainda sentia que estava sendo dispensado por ela sutilmente... só não entendia o porque.

- Ron... – Rony ouviu Harry o chamar, mas a voz dele parecia um tanto estranha, até espantada, e quando o garoto o olhou, ele só apontou para a janela onde tinham duas corujas paradas, esperando para que pudessem entrar.

O ruivo reconhecia bem aqueles dois animais e o que mais o impressionava era que não entendia o porque de tanta demora para que voltassem a aparecer a janela d'A Toca. Ron respirou fundo, já reconhecendo a letra elegante que tinha sobre o evelope que estava endereçado a ele.

- Estava demorando... – Harry comentou ao seu lado, enquanto abria a carta do ministerio da magia de forma apreensiva, mesmo que já soubesse o que continha ali.

Ron não demorou para abrir a própria carta, ao mesmo tempo que voltava para o banco onde estava largado. Passou o olhar pela carta, antes de voltar o olhar para o amigo que se encontrava ao seu lado, com um sorriso largo desenhado nos lábios. A carta de Harry era bem maior que a dele, mas isso não o espantava mais, o amigo tinha mesmo virado alguém de importância ainda maior no mundo mágico, muito maior do que ele era antes.

- Kingsley Shacklebold me avisando quando vai ser o julgamento dos Malfoys.- Harry comentou calmo, em meio a um pequeno suspiro antes de deixar a primeira parte da carta de lado, e Rony aproveitou para passar o olhar rápido pela mesma, movendo a cabeça levemente em afirmação ao verificar o dia e a hora do tal julgamento.

- Vai mesmo ajudar eles, Harry? Malfoy tentou te entregar ao Voldemort no final... – Rony parou assim que Harry o olhou com seriedade, rolando os olhos ao perceber que não havia discusão sobre aquele assunto.

- Passamos, cara... – Harry falou realmente feliz ao ver que tinham passado nos exames para entrarem na Academia dos Aurores, já que ele e Harry não quiseram usar o metodo mais fácil para conseguir o emprego que tanto queriam no ministério. - ... Mas pelo visto temos que começar imediatamente com os estudos e os treinos...

- Sim, e vamos logo. Pelo menos, Hermione já disse que quer voltar para Hogwarts, completar os estudos dela e entrar para uma carreira menos turbulenta que uma de Auror. Ela nunca quis a mesma profissão que nós, Harry... Isso sempre ficou obvio. – Rony soltou um pequeno riso soprado. – Mas fico mais feliz com ela em Hogwarts do que trabalhando conosco.

Rony viu Harry concordar com suas palavras. Tinha razão ao pensar que o amigo entendia o que ele queria dizer, mas imaginar que agora estariam de verdade atrás dos comensais da morte que ainda se encontravam fugidos e Hermione não estaria com eles era um pouco estranho.

- Vamos ter que começar logo... Isso quer dizer mais trabalho para as garotas em casa. Acha que vão ficar irritadas? – Harry perguntou a Rony, que só respondeu com um pequeno movimento de cabeça, em afirmação.

Não tinha o que falar. Sabiam que sempre quiseram aquilo para carreira, mas era estranho ter que largar tudo e começar a trabalhar, pelo menos eram considerados bons naquilo.

- Vou chamar as meninas... Melhor contarmos para elas juntos. – Ron se levantou assim que começou a falar e logo já estava subindo as escadas para se dirigirem ao quarto onde as duas garotas se encontravam.

Não demorou muito mais do que alguns minutos para que todos estivessem na cozinha, ambos os garotos sentados de frente para as meninas, os olhos fixos sobre elas como se tentassem encontrar algum modo de dizer aquilo.

- Eu e Hermione vamos para a Austrália... – Gina foi a primeira a falar, sustentando o olhar dos dois, que agora a olhava de forma surpresa, e de fato era uma grande surpresa aquilo.

Ron por sua vez desviou o olhar para Hermione, mas ela não o olhava, muito menos falava alguma coisa, mal parecia respirar naqueles segundos que ele continuou a fitá-la com intensidade.

- Vocês o que? – O ruivo perguntou por entre os dentes, voltando a fitar a irmã com os olhos estreitos. Não conseguia acreditar que elas pensavam mesmo em ir sozinhas para um pais estrangeiro, ainda mais com a montanha de comensais da morte que ainda se encontravam soltos por todo o pais.

- Vamos para a Austrália atrás dos meus pais, Ron... – Rony percebeu como a voz de Hermione tinha saido tremida, até falha. E ao olhá-la mais uma vez, percebeu que ela esteve chorando, e aquilo fez com que algo doesse dentro dele.

Respirou fundo, deixando o olhar sobre a carta que tinham em mãos, a apertando com força, enquanto fechava os olhos por alguns segundos. Ele sabia que em algum momento aquilo iria acontecer, Hermione sempre tinha falado que voltaria para pegar os pais quando a guerra acabasse... O que ele não entendia era o porque dela não o chamar para ir junto, o porque dela nem ter falado sobre o assunto com ele... Mas em algum ponto dentro de si a resposta parecia mais clara do que em qualquer outro momento em sua vida. A resposta estava agora amassada por entre os dedos dele.

- Quando vão? – Fora a vez de Harry falar ao seu lado, quando o amigo percebeu que Ron não conseguria falar naquele momento. Por isso o ruivo era agradecido, já que um nó grande mesmo apareceu em sua garganta, ainda sem saber exatamente o porque de tal coisa, afinal era só uma viagem e logo as duas estariam de volta.

- Logo depois de seu aniversário, Harry... – Ao ouvir uma resposta tão concreta, ao estalou dentro do ruivo, sentindo o peito bater com força, enquanto as vozes ficavam distantes para ele, que de um pulo levantou do banco em que estava sentado, contornando a mesa com rapidez, antes de prender o pulso de Hermione em seus dedos, para puxá-la consigo para o andar superior da casa.

Tinha que ter uma conversa com ela e essa tinha que se realizar o mais rápido possivel, e de algum jeito, não conseguiria falar ali na frente dos outros dois, que também se encontravam em uma certa necessidade de conversar a sós, por mais que se recusassem àquilo.

Mas quando se vira dentro do quarto que lhe pertencia, mais uma vez sozinho com Hermione, que tentava controlar com toda a força o choro que manchava seu rosto, não conseguiu falar nada, somente a abraçou apertado, colando os lábios aos da garota com força, como um pequeno pedido mudo para que ela não fosse, que ficasse segura em sua casa, mesmo que soubesse que não tinha direito algum em pedir aquilo a ela.

O beijo continuou intenso e forte, e para surpresa de Ron, fora Hermione que o puxou para a cama, fazendo com que ambos caissem sobre essa sem nem mesmo abandonarem o contato por entre os lábios. Este se manteve por mais algum tempo, enquanto os dedos do garoto encontravam um caminho para debaixo da blusa da amiga, mesmo que só para roçar os mesmo a pele da cintura dela, para que pudesse a sentir arrepiada contra seu toque, como sempre acontecia.

- Porque não me chamou para ir junto...? – A voz de Ron saiu mansa, quase dolorida, contra os lábios de Hermione, quando partiram o beijo, e ainda assim a garota não se afastou, colando as bocas seguidas vezes em pequenos selares carinhosos e calmos.

- Eu queria. Eu realmente queria... Mas você tem algo que fazer aqui, e eu tenho que buscar os meus pais, explicar para eles o que fiz... – Hermione voltou a selar os lábios de Ron, com ainda mais intensidade que antes, para logo voltar a murmurar. – E não acho que eles iriam receber bem a noticia se eu levasse alguém que eu quero ficar beijando o dia inteiro... Papai não ia ficar feliz.

O riso de Hermione preencheu o ouvidos do garoto de forma gostosa, mesmo que baixo, e ele, como um reflexo, a puxou mais para perto, em um abraço que fazia com que ambos os corpos se moldassem um ao outro. Com aquilo, Ron sentiu as pernas da garota passarem para os lados de seu corpo, como se ela estivesse se acomodando melhor sobre ele, como nunca tinha feito antes.

Aquela nova forma de se abraçarem, aquela nova sensação causada pelos corpos colados, se juntou com o ciúmes que ainda estava presente no peito do garoto, e todo aquele medo que ele tinha de perder ela. E foram esses sentimentos, que ele uma vez disse que fariam alguém explodir, o fizeram dizer:

- Hermione... namora... comigo?

... E de fato, ele havia explodido, mas de um jeito que ele nunca tinha imaginado antes.

-x-x-x-

Obrigado pelos reviews que me mandaram e espero que estejam gostando da historia :T


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

_- Hermione... namora... comigo?_

A garota ouviu aquela pergunta saindo dos lábios de Ron com hesitação, e não sabia se aquilo era bom ou não. Hermione se afastou um pouco, ficando apoiada sobre os cotovelos, para que pudesse fitar melhor o garoto, piscando seguidas vezes.

– Você tem certeza disso, Ron? – Perguntou baixinho, enquanto segurava um pouco a própria respiração, ainda um pouco sem acreditar naquele pedido que o ruivo tinha feito. Era realmente algo que nunca pensou que Ronald Wesley faria algum dia.

- Para falar a verdade... – Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram um pouco ao ouvir aquele começou, mas logo ouviu um pequeno riso vindo dos lábios do garoto. - ... Eu já me considero namorando você, Mione! Até meu pai acha que já estamos namorando. Pediu para eu não fazer nada de mal a você...

Hermione abriu um largo sorriso ao ouvir aquelas palavras, virando o rosto para a porta. A garota parecia ainda não acreditar naquilo, parecia algo até irreal, mas uma coisa ela sabia... Também achava que não precisava daquele pedido, por mais que tivesse sido emocionante que tivesse sido ouvir, ela tinha certeza que pertencia a Ron, que de algum modo já estavam comprometido um com o outro, sem nem mesmo falar uma única palavra.

- Hm... não sei... – Comentou baixinho, enquanto voltava a aproximar os lábios aos do garoto, fazendo com que ambos se roçassem com delicadeza, mantendo o olhar sobre o dele. – Você acha que o Harry vem aqui agora? – As palavras de Hermione foram ditas diretamente contra a boca do – agora – namorado.

Hermione soltou uma exclamação ao ser virada na cama, quando Rony trocou as posições em que se encontravam sobre esta, antes de soltar um pequeno riso baixo. O garoto pressionou o corpo dela contra a cama, ao colar mais uma vez os lábios de ambos em um novo beijo, ainda mais desejoso e completamente prazeroso que o anterior tinha sido. Por mais que a pequena dor que sentia, por saber que em alguns dias não estaria não estaria ali com ele, ela não conseguia sentir aquela felicidade que lhe invadia o corpo por saber que ela também queria ficar ali com ele e aproveitar aquele pequeno tempo que ainda tinham.

O beijo se seguiu da mesma forma sedenta e intensa, os dedos de uma das mãos de Hermione se entrelaçando aos cabelos do ruivo com carinho, antes de começar a afagá-los em uma pequena brincadeira com os fios alaranjados. A outra mão dela se mantinha apoiada sobre o braço do garoto, o apertando com delicadeza, ao puxá-lo para mais perto do corpo dela.

Aquele braço de Ron envolvia a cintura da garota, deixando que o corpo de Hermione se mantivesse colado ao dele. E era uma das coisas que a morena mais gostava, aquele jeito possessivo que ele tinha com ela, mesmo que não estivessem na frente de ninguém. Mas o que mais estava gostando era do atrevimento dele que parecia crescer a cada nova vez que ficavam daquela forma, mas ela sempre dava um jeito de pararem.

Não achava certo passarem de alguns limites ali na casa dos pais de Rony. Respeitava os Wesleys como seus pais, e por isso acreditava que tinha que tratar a casa deles com o mesmo respeito que teria nas dos próprios familiares. Contudo, não podia negar que era maravilhoso e até excitante sentir os dedos do garoto lhe apertando a coxa, como ele fazia naquele momento. Sentia seu corpo aquescer de uma forma gostosa e sua razão parecia não existir por alguns segundos quando estavam daquele jeito.

- Mione... – Hermione soltou um grunhido involuntário assim que Ron cortou o beijo, e logo sentiu as bochechas queimarem, desviando o olhar do dele com rapidez, por realmente não conseguir sustentá-lo, ainda mais quando ouviu um pequeno riso baixo vir do garoto. - ... Olha pra mim. – A garota não conseguiu recusar um pedido feito daquela forma, ao pé de seu ouvido e tão carinhoso, e por isso voltou a olhá-lo com um pequeno sorriso sem jeito desenhado no canto dos lábios. - ... Eu queria ir com você, você sabe, nee? – O garoto perguntou tão baixinho que Hermione sabia que se estivesse um pouco mais longe não conseguiria o ouvir.

- Ron, eu vi as corujas chegando... e você e o Harry queriam falar com nós duas juntas. Eu sei que não pode ir. Por isso pedi para a Gina. – Hermione disse calmamente, enquanto os dedos desciam do cabelo de Ron para o rosto dele, o acariciando com delicadeza. – Faça o seu trabalho despreocupado. Eu e Gina vamos sempre manter contato.

O garoto não falou mais, voltando a beijá-la com carinho, mas não menos intenso. O corpo de Hermione se esquentou de um jeito diferente, fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse por inteiro, enquanto puxava o corpo de Ron para ainda mais perto do dela. Os movimentos, os carinhos, os toques eram novos e diferentes dos normais, estes estavam ficando mais ousados, mas desejosos e era disso que a garota tanto temia, mas não conseguia repelir.

Um estrondo fez com que ambos pulassem e se separassem o mais rápido que puderam, empunhando as varinhas contra a pessoa que apareceu a porta do quarto de Rony, ambos ofegantes e com os olhos bem arregalados.

- Ficam fazendo coisa errada, isso que dá! Não sabia que as sabe-tudo se deixavam levar pelos desejos da carne, Hermione. É bom saber... – Jorge implicou com os dois, que imediatamente ficaram vermelhos, Ron com suas orelhas escarlates e Hermione com seu rosto queimando.

A garota levantou rapidamente de onde estava, andando da mesma forma para fora do quarto, tentando esconder o rosto de Jorge, que ainda soltava pequenas brincadeiras quanto a situação que passavam ali quando ela começou a descer as escadas com passos fortes.

xxx

Os dias que antecederam o aniversário de Harry passaram rápidos na casa dos Wesley. Agora as duas garotas passavam maior parte do tempo sozinhas, enquanto Harry e Rony seguiam para o Ministério. Chegavam a ficar alguns dias sem se ver, mas nada que realmente fizessm com que Hermione ficasse mal, em sua maior parte, ficava ansiosa em receber noticias dos dois garotos.

Gina parecia ficar mais preocupada que Hermione em algumas ocasiões e Hermione acreditava que fosse algum tipo de culpa por não ter perdoado Harry, pelo menos não diretamente a ele. Nesses momentos percebia o quanto a ruiva parecia com Rony, tão teimosa e tão cabeça-dura quanto ele, mas não podia negar que de certa forma ela ainda estava certa de se sentir daquele jeito.

Hermione não sabia o que faria se acreditasse de verdade que Ron tinha morrido, como Gina tinha acreditado (como todos acreditaram) quando o Lord das trevas o apresentou a todos na frente do castelo, contando que Harry fora pego fugindo da guerra (claro que ninguém que conhecia Harry de verdade acreditaria naquilo). A garota ainda podia lembrar da vez que teve mais medo em perder o ruivo...

No dia do aniversário do amigo, Hermione e Gina chegaram A Toca um pouco mais cedo do que nos outros dias para que pudessem ajudar a Sra. Wesley com o jantar que fariam para alguns convidados do aniversariante em questão. Harry e Rony ainda se encontravam presos em alguma sala do Ministério da Magia onde estava acontecendo o julgamento dos Malfoys. Aquele pequeno evento tinha custado uma pequena briga entre Harry e Gina, que Ron e Hermione fizeram questão de ficar de fora, para que nenhum dos lados se atrevesse a pedir que tomassem partido.

Gina, pelo o que Hermione entendia, não conseguia compreender o porque de Harry querer defender pessoas que sempre o quiseram morto. E Harry por sua vez dizia que no momento crucial, Narcisa e Draco haviam ajudado tanto ele, quanto Ron e Hermione a se salvarem. E se seguia mais alguns gritos e desentendimentos até que os dois se encontrassem bem longe um do outro. E o mais engraçado era ouvir Harry dizer que os dois amigos teriam que aguentar ele e Gina. Como ele dizia:

"- Tive que aguentar você e Ron, Hermione, agora aguentem nós dois!"

Hermione não conseguia não rir com aquilo, já que tinha completa noção de quando a briga era entre ela e Rony as coisas ficavam ainda piores e mais fortes do que com o outro... casal. Sim, a garota ainda via os amigos como um casal. Não conseguia acreditar, nem por um momento, que Gina e Harry não iriam se arrumar, e por isso, ainda os via como um relacionamento, que agora passavam por alguns problemas.

- Mione, me ajuda com esses docinhos? – Hermione voltou de seus devaneios quando ouviu o pedido de Gina que estava tendo que separar os docinhos da festa, que seria um pouco maior do que nos anos anteriores, agora que muitos amigos podiam vir participar da festa e muito perguntaram sobre o "evento"e Harry não conseguiu segurar a língua o bastante para não acabar falando sobre a festa que teria na casa dos Wesleys, e se via convidando algumas pessoas a mais do que planejado. O que alegrou a garota era que isso só tinha acontecido de fato com alguns dos amigos do mesmo ano que eles em Hogwarts.

Logo as meninas se dirigiam com algumas bandejas para o jardim da casa, onde se encontravam três mesas longas com toalhas branquissimas sobre estas. E não demorou muito para as meninas colocaram as bandejas sobre uma das mesas – Hermione com um toque de varinha e Gina com um movimento cuidadoso com ambas as mãos – arrumando as mesmas com calma para que tudo ficassem bem bonito.

Ouviram alguns estalos e logo verificaram que alguns dos Wesleys, que se encontravam no trabalho, ja chegava A Toca. E não demorou muito para que os outros convidados também chegarem ao local da pequena festa, e quando a Sra. Wesley se aproximou e os outros Wesleys se colocaram a ajudar, as duas garotas subiram rapidamente para o quarto de Gina, afim de tomar um banho rápido e trocar a roupa para que pudessem voltar a festa que logo poderia começar, já que ainda faltava o convidado de honra.

xxx

- Uon-Uon! – Fora a primeira coisa que Hermione ouviu quando chegou a último degrau da escada, arregalando os olhos, enquanto se mantinha estancada no mesmo lugar. "Não pode ser", pensou a garota, enquanto segurava a respiração por alguns segundos, antes de tomar coragem de voltar aos jardins, tão concentrada naquela tarefa que nem percebia que Gina vinha a alguns passos atrás dos seus, com o olhar ainda mais confuso do que o de Hermione. Mas a garota voltou a estancar a porta da casa quando viu Lilá Brown agarrada a um braço de um Ron que tinha as orelhas muito mais vermelhas do que Hermione um dia o tinha visto.

- Mione, não deve ser nada... – A morena ouviu Gina falar ao seu lado, mas ignorou aquela fala. Não era possivel que fosse nada algo que claramente estava acontecendo a sua frente. - ... Mione, tá saindo faiscas da sua varinha. Não vá fazer nada! – Ela ouviu a ruiva mais uma vez falar ao seu lado, e respirou fundo, tentando conter com todas as forças sua vontade de pular no pescoço daquela mulherzinha que ficava grudada com _seu_ namorado.

Levantou o nariz um pouco, antes de andar para bem longe de onde Ron e Lilá se encontrava, antes de começar a conversar distraidamente com Carlinhos que ainda continuava no pais a procura do dragão que tinham deixado solto após sairem de Gringotes no semestre anterior.

- Me desculpe pela confusão, Carlinhos, mas foi preciso. – Ela pode ouvir o garoto a frente rir e acabou por fazer o mesmo ao ouvi-lo responder:

- Que isso, tudo pelo bem da comunidade bruxa!

Os dois continuaram uma conversa animada, mesmo que Hermione vez ou outra mandasse um olhar frio a Ron que continuava com a garota pendurada nele como um enfeite de natal na árvore.

Não conseguia acreditar que depois de tudo Lilá ainda ficava daquele jeito com Ron, e ainda pior, que o garoto permitisse aquele tipo de atitude quando estava claramente comprometido com Hermione. Já era normal para ela sentir ciúmes do ruivo, mas naquele momento parecia um ciúmes ainda mais forte do que o normal, mais voraz e ainda mais assassino.

- ... Hermione, você ainda está entre nós? – A garota ficou vermelha ao ouvir aquela pergunta, voltando a fitar Carlinhos com os olhos um pouco arregalados por conta da falta de senso em se deixar levar pelos pensamentos enquanto conversava com alguém. O outro ruivo pareceu entender o que havia com ela e riu baixinho. – Você não devia se preocupar, sabia? Ron não é muito bom quando se trata de mulheres... Ah não leve a mal... Mas acho que ele só não tá conseguindo alguma abertura para falar.

Hermione olhou para onde Carlinhos apontava, vendo Ron e Lilá ainda muito juntos, mas a garota não parava de falar e segurar o garoto, mesmo quando ele tentava se soltar. Era de fato uma cena engraçada, agora que ela conseguia realmente vê-la, mas alguma coisa dentro de si parecia revirar com as lembranças de dois anos atrás quando teve que vê-lo aos beijos com aquela garota.

- Eu sei, Carlinhos, mas ainda assim magoa. Eles já namoraram, você sabe... – Desviou o olhar do de Ron, assim que ambos se cruzaram, enquanto soltava um pequeno suspiro triste. Não queria estragar a festa de Harry, e por isso ficaria quieta em seu conto.

O que mais lhe doia era saber que aquele era o último dia que estaria ali para aproveitar com Ron. Queria poder ficar um pouco mais com ele, agora que os horarios do garoto pareciam tão apertados, mas pelo visto teria que ficar mais uma vez de lado.

- Vem, vamos sentar... Ai a gente bebe um pouco e você esquece dos dois. Vai que o Rony fica com ciúmes... – A garota acabou por rir da brincadeira de Carlinhos.

A festa ficou animada com o tempo, Hermione já fazia uma brincadeira com Carlinhos que ela conhecia pelos pais e nem mais bebiam. Ela tinha que admitir que seu cunhado era muito alegre e conseguia de alguma forma fazer com que ela se distraisse das coisas ruins daquela noite. Gina e Harry não demoraram a se juntar aos dois para farem parte da brincadeira.

Hermione ficou satisfeita em saber que os dois pareciam mais juntos, mesmo só como amigos. Agora ela imaginava que o único problema era que nem Harry nem Gina sabia quem deveria dar o primeiro passo para a reconciliação, ou pelo menos era o que ela esperava.

- Eu... já fui chamado de cabeça rachada por Malfoy? – Gina perguntou, tentando adivinhar o nome que estava escrito em sua testa, enquanto os outros começavam a rir.

- Já! – Harry e Hermione responderam juntos, enquanto Carlinhos rolava de rir.

- Eu sou Harry Potter? – Perguntou mais uma vez Gina.

- Sim! – Agora os três confirmaram a pergunta da ruiva, antes de tomar mais um gole de cerveja amanteigada.

- Mione... – Hermione voltou o rosto para fitar quem se tratava e logo fechou a cara quando viu Rony parado ao seu lado, se voltando aos outros, para começar a perguntar.

- Sou bruxo ou animal? – Perguntou por entre os dentes, como se desafiasse os outros a não lhe responder.

- Mione... por favor. – A garota ouviu Ron perguntar perto de seu ouvido, sentindo um pequeno arrepio lhe passar pelo corpo com aquilo, enquanto fechava os olhos por alguns segundos.

- Sou bruxo ou animal? – Perguntou mais uma vez aos outros participantes, que murmuraram "bruxo" com rapidez.

- Mione, por favor... fala comigo. - Ela ouviu ele repetir mais uma vez, antes de pedir licença aos outros jogadores. Hermione levantou da cadeira que estava, revirando os olhos, antes de se virar para o namorado, para o seguir para dentro da casa, onde aparentemente não se encontrava mais ninguém.

Parou no meio da sala que se encontrava escura, a não ser pela luz que vinha do quintal, ficando de frente para o ruivo com os braços cruzados. Ouvia ao longe as conversas dos outros, mas mantinha o olhar vidrado sobre o namorado, esperando que ele falasse do porque de lhe chamar ali.

- Mione... – Rony se aproximou um passo da garota, que deu um passo para trás. O garoto voltou a fazer aquilo seguidas vezes até que Hermione estivesse presa contra a uma parede da sala. Ela bufou baixinho, odiando aquela tatica dele para que ela pudesse sentir o cheiro que tanto lhe deixava inebriada. A garota já tinha percebido que aquela era uma das táticas que ele tinha adquirido depois das novas brigas que tinham tido depois de terem começado a ficar e ainda mais namorar. - ... Ela tá trabalhando para o Ministério. Tava hoje no tribunal durante o julgamento dos Malfoys, fazendo nota de tudo. Ai alguém comentou da festa e não teve como Harry não a convidar, mas ela grudou em mim... – As palavras de Ron soavam como uma pequena suplica para que ela acreditasse nele, o que ela nunca imaginava que poderia acontecer.

Era estranho um Ronald Wesley que pedia desculpas e ainda se explicava pelo o que tinha acontecido para que Hermione não ficasse ainda mais chateada com ele. E o que mais impressionava Hermione era saber exatamente o que o estava deixando daquele jeito, e ainda mais, ele admitir que estava errado.

Hermione sentiu os dedos de Ron passearem pelo rosto dela, antes de se dirigirem para debaixo da orelha, o que trouxe um grande arrepio aos pelos da nuca da garota, que soltou um pequeno ofego baixo.

- Mas ela não precisava ficar grudada em você por maior parte da festa... – As palavras sairam mais fracas do que Hermione pretendia, enquanto se forçava a ficar com os olhos abertos e grudados aos azuis de Ron. E aquela decisão logo pareceu a mais errada que teve em sua vida, acabando por fazer com que ela sentisse as pernas ficarem bambas, como sempre acontecia ao se deixar hipnotizar por aqueles azuis tão perfeitos dos olhos do garoto.

Ele por sua vez pareceu perceber que ela fraquejava, quando envolveu a cintura dela com um dos braços, a forçando a grudar o corpo ao dele, o que fez com que os lábios de ambos ficassem bem próximos.

- E eu tentei me livrar dela, mas fiquei com mais medo de me aproximar e você acabar me azarando... – Hermione podia sentir os lábios se roçarem superficialmente durante a fala do garoto, que também movia o polegar contra sua pele, este movimento fazendo com que a blusa da garota subisse um pouco o que deixou aquele toque ainda mais direto do que ela esperava naquele momento.

Não conseguia mais pensar em outra coisa a não ser o porque não estava beijando Rony ali mesmo, ou como era gostoso sentir o roçar dos dedos dele contra sua pele... Nem se lembrava mais do que falavam antes ou o motivo pelo qual tinham ido ali. Só queria a boca do amado contra a dela com todas as forças, em um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

- Argh... – Hermione murmurou, desistindo de qualquer briga que poderiam estar tendo, antes de colar os lábios aos de Rony, iniciando um beijo quase necessitado, logo invadindo a boca dele para sentir o gosto do garoto com intensidade. Era loucura estar viciada naquele contato com o ruivo, era ainda mais loucura ver o quanto estava mais entregue a ele do que estava antes e que parecia não querer nunca mais parar de o beijar.

Hermione ofegou ao se sentir espremida por entre o corpo de Ron e a parede, os dedos dele descendo pelo corpo dela com uma lentidão cruel e até precisa, mas ainda pareciam não a tocarem em lugares indevidos, por mais que a garota intimamente quissesse um toque mais ousado. O garoto a segurou com mais força, partindo o beijo por alguns segundos, antes de Hermione sentir alguma coisa a envolvendo e puxando de um jeito incomodo, mas logo aquela sensação parou, e quando ela voltou a abrir os olhos, já se encontravam no quarto de Ron.

- Hm... acho que ninguém vem aqui tão cedo hoje... – Ela acabou por rir baixinho ao ouvi-lo, enquanto era deitada por ele na cama, antes de receber o peso de Ron sobre seu corpo. Os dois voltaram a se beijar como faziam antes, mas agora as mãos dele se encontravam em suas coxas, por debaixo do vestido que previamente as cobria. Ela pode sentir uma pequena pressão crescer no local em que Ron lhe segurava, enquanto separava ambas as pernas para o acomodar entre as mesmas.

Ele estava de fato ficando mais ousado, muito mais ousado do que ela poderia imaginar, mas não conseguia negar a algumas coisas. Por mais longe que tivessem ido, Rony sempre parava quando ela se sentia desconfortavel ou achava que deveriam parar antes de fazer algo a mais... Algo que ela ainda não estava pronta para fazer.

Ambas as mãos de Ron passeavam por suas coxas, enquanto as acariciava e apertava seguidas vezes. Por vezes puxava Hermione para mais perto, em meio a um movimento discreto do corpo dele contra o dela, o que tirava mais e mais ofegos dos lábios da garota. O beijo se partiu com delicadeza, antes de Ron descer os lábios para o pescoço da morena, onde passou a mordiscar e beijar a pele dela com suavidade.

Ela sabia que aquilo não deixaria marcas e ficava um pouco mais tranquila com essa constatação. Não poderia ser mais claro que ela não queria que qualquer um soubesse o que estava acontecendo entre os dois e muito menos o que tinha feito quando estavam ausentes da festa. Mas não podia negar que era simplesmente maravilhoso sentir cada uma dos toques e carinhos que recebia do homem que amava.

As mãos dela passeavam pelo corpo alheio, subindo a blusa que Ron usava sem nem perceber que o fazia, como se aquilo fosse mais um instinto que uma vontade. As vezes percebia que o desejo de sentir a pele do garoto contra a sua crescia de uma forma que lhe era desconhecida, que até mesmo não imaginava de onde vinha, só sabia que esse desejo a fazia não ter controle mais por suas ações.

- Mione... – Ela ouviu Rony a chamar, abrindo os olhos rapidamente para que o pudesse fitar, acordando do pequeno transe em que se encontrava, mas ainda entorpecida pelas sensações crescentes em seu corpo. O ciúmes ainda corria pelo corpo de Hermione, da mesma forma que o desejo e o prazer, e aquilo a deixava ainda mais desejosa pelo corpo alheio.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado desse novo capitulo, e que deixem mais comentários. Preciso de algum incentivo para que eu possa continuara escrevendo...

Obrigado pelas pessoas que tem comentado aqui, e espero que estejam mesmo gostando de tudo que estão lendo.

Abraços a todos e tenham uma boa semana,

3


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

- Mione... – Ron chamou a garota bem baixinho, antes de se afastar minimamente do corpo dela, só o bastante para conseguir tirar a blusa que lhe cobria o peitoral, para a jogar para longe. Os dedos de uma das mão foram levados ao fecho do vestido que Hermione vestia, os prendendo ali, enquanto a olhava um tanto hesitante. - ... Posso...? – Não conseguiu completar a pergunta, na verdade, por simples vergonha, e esperava que ela entendesse o que ele estava a pedindo.

Para a surpresa do garoto ela moveu a cabeça em afirmação. E antes que ela desistisse, ele desceu um pouco do ziper que se encontrava contra as costas da garota, deixando o vestido um tanto frouxo sobre o tronco dela.

Logo ele voltou a beijá-la, mais uma vez os lábios grudados, sedentos e desejosos por mais contato, por mais sabor... por casa vez mais de tudo. A mão dele se dirigiu para uma das alças do vestido, prendendo os dedos nesta, antes de a puxá-la para baixo com calma e cuidado, querendo, assim, expor os seios de Hermione.

Acabou por partir o contato entre as bocas, tentando manter o controle das próprias ações, enquanto se afastava para fitar o corpo de Hermione sobre o dele. Ron já sentia um certo incomodo entre as pernas, fazendo com que a calça que ele usava ficasse um pouco mais apertada do que o normal. E como instinto, ele moveu o quadril contra o dela, sufocando um pequeno gemido que veio aos lábios, coisa que logo percebeu que ela não tinha se preocupado em fazer, e por isso acabou por sorrir, um tanto malicioso, antes de voltar a mover o quadril suavemente, para ouvir de novo aquele som, ainda que baixo e timido. Repetiu aquele movimento uma, duas, três vezes, ouvindo em cada um deles um novo gemido saindo dos lábios da garota, e os dele voltaram a explorar o pescoço dela, enquanto seus dedos encontravam pela primeira vez a ponta de um dos seios alheios.

Ron nunca tinha se sentido daquele jeito. Nunca imaginava também que Hermione se deixaria levar pelas sensações que aquela troca de carinhos trazia...

- Ron... – Como um mal presagio, o garoto ouviu o nome sair dos lábios dela, a fitando um tanto confuso, a respiração ofegante e até falhada se misturando a da morena por conta da grande proximidade entre os dois. - ... Não para... – E para a surpresa do garoto, as palavras dela fizeram com que o garoto ficassem ainda mais excitado e com ainda mais vontade para continuar o que faziam, principalmente agora que tinha permissão.

Mas outra voz o chamava, e fora essa voz que fez com que Ron xingasse baixinho, afastando o corpo por completo do de Hermione, enquanto ela parecia se arrumar por inteiro para que pudessem sair, ao mesmo tempo que ele voltava a vestir a blusa e a capa de viagem que estava usando antes.

Ela saiu primeiro do quarto, ainda mais mal-humorada do que quando entraram na casa, Ron acabando por ficar da mesma forma, se não pior, enquanto descia as escadas sem medir a força com as pisadas que dava. Xingava baixinho, ainda sentindo o incomodo entre as pernas, que era –agora- tampado pela capa da viagem, enquanto passava pela irmã que estava na cozinha esperando por ele, com a cara fechada e irritada.

xxx

A festa durou mais algumas horas para acabar, mas Ron parecia não ter se importado com isso, não quando Hermione, depois da momentária irritação que ela teve quando foram interrompidos mais uma vez, parecia mais disposta a passar o restante da festa ao lado dele. Conversaram, beberam e se divertiram por grande parte do tempo com todos que estavam presente na festa.

E para a surpresa dele, Gina beijou Harry antes de dormirem, e pela primeira vez Ron não fechou a cara, pelo contrário tinha ficado até feliz por eles. Por mais que ele odiasse ver sua irmã se agarrando com qualquer um, ficava feliz por ver os dois felizes. Lembrava de como Gina tinha sofrido, mesmo que calada, por Harry, quantas vezes tinha a visto com o olhar triste por conta da lembrança do amigo. Toda vez tinha vontade de bater nele, mas sabia que o que ele estava fazendo era o melhor... ou pelo menos ele pensava que fosse o melhor para Gina.

Ao se deitar, não conseguia ficar parado na cama, imaginando que no dia seguinte teria que se despedir de Hermione, e o mais cruel seria saber que ficaria sem os sorrisos dela por perto, ou os toques discretos que trocavam, ou um simples selar de lábios. Era realmente torturante ter que ficar em sua cama, quando podia ficar abraçado a garota que amava, para que pudessem dormir juntos mais uma vez, que pudessem aproveitar do calor do corpo um e de outro por mais uma vez antes que ela saisse para sua viagem.

Ron não conseguiu mais se segurar, acabando por levantar da cama um pouco desejeitado, antes de seguir para o quarto das garotas com passos silenciosos e o mais discretos que poderia fazer. Abriu a porta do quarto onde Hermione se encontrava e acabou por levar um pequeno susto ao ver ela parada ali, como se estivesse para sair do lugar.

Quando o garoto viu um sorriso ainda mais cumplice nos lábios dela, acabou por sentir as pernas ficarem bambas, como se a força que existia nelas tivesse desaparecido só com a simples visão do rosto dela se iluminando de felicidade a sua frente. E como uma força maior do que ele, a puxou para perto, tomando os lábios da garota em um beijo forte.

Não demorou para levar Hermione com ele para o quarto de um de seus irmãos, sabia que nenhum deles estaria em casa, e que não iria interromper o sono de ninguém ao entrar em um quarto qualquer. Fechou a porta atrás de ambos, trancando a mesma para que não fossem interrompidos mais uma vez e viu a garota empunhar a varinha, apontando esta para as paredes e a porta do quarto, ele imaginando que ela estava lançando um feitiço para que qualquer som que fizessem fosse abafado.

Se jogaram na cama, novamente abraçados, enquanto se aconchegado sobre a mesma. Ficaram por alguns minutos só se olhando, como se estivessem decorando cada detalhe do rosto um do outro, e o que mais admirava Ron era que por mais que olhasse para ela, não se cansava de o fazer... E era ainda mais bonita a cada vez que o fazia. Não acreditava no tempo que tinha perdido com bobagens e brigas, não acreditava que o tempo todo tinha podido estar ao lado da pessoa que realmente amava, mas na verdade, tudo que fazia era a fazer sofrer.

Levou uma das mãos ao rosto da garota, afastando os fios de cabelo dali, para então começar a fazer um pequeno carinho com o polegar na bochecha dela. Ron viu Hermione inclinar a cabeça para mais perto de seu toque, o que fez com que ele abrisse um sorriso ainda maior do que o anterior.

Os beijos voltaram aos poucos, calmos e lentos... completamente apaixonados. A mão outra de Ron se pousou sobre a cintura de Hermione, o puxando delicadamente para perto dele, antes de os dedos do garoto se esgueirassem para dentro do pijama dela, ainda que com um toque muito superficial.

Rolaram sobre a cama macia, Rony se acomodando sobre o corpo de Hermione, ficando como estavam a horas atrás em seu próprio quarto, enquanto tentava manter a calma em todo movimento, toque e beijo que trocavam. Não queria estragar ou fazer alguma coisa errada, só queria aproveitar ao máximo as poucas oportunidades que tinha para ficar com ela daquele jeito.

O beijo só se partiu quando a garota puxou a blusa do pijama que ele vestia, a tirando por completo do corpo do garoto, antes dela descer o olhar pelo peitoral do garoto. Ele não conseguiu evitar a quentura que veio as orelhas, o que dizia que elas deveriam estar bem vermelhas. O garto a viu sorrir mais uma vez daquele jeito que sentia seu corpo fraguejar, antes de ser puxado para ela para um novo beijo, que pareceu a ele um pouco mais provocante do que o normal dos dois.

Rony ainda se lembrava do primeiro beijo que ele e Hermione haviam trocado... Mas não se lembrava como, ou quando, tinha se viciado e a cada vez que a beijava descobria coisas novas... sentimentos novos, que nunca antes tinha sentido. Sentimentos que só pareciam ficar ainda mais fortes do que o normal, que o deixavam completamente louco. Ele, naquela época, não imaginava que as coisas ficariam daquele jeito com facilidade, principalmente por serem quem eram... Porém, percebia agora, que muitas vezes não se precisavam de palavras para que ambos percebessem tudo que sentiam um pelo outro, e a cada novo beijo percebia que tinha vontade de descobrir mais, acabando por ousar mais para que pudesse sempre sentir mais do gosto que ela tinha.

Prendeu os dedos na barra da blusa do pijama que a garota vestia, a subindo com hesitação, por pensar que ela poderia desaprovar aquilo. Mas ao ver sinal algum de que ela recusaria que aquela peça de roupa fosse retirada do corpo dela, voltou a cortar o beijo que tinham, jogando aquele tecido para longe e ao fitá-la por inteiro, o garoto parou... Hermione se encontrava parcialmente despida, seus seios a mostra, tão... perfeitos. Ron se perdeu naquela visão que o maravilhava e excitava de tal forma que não pensava ser possivel acontecer.

Rony já tinha visto Lilá daquele jeito, mas ela não se comparava com Hermione... Nunca se compararia. Hermione para ele era simplesmente perfeita, e ao vê-la ali embaixo dele, corada e com um sorriso timido nos lábios, ele só tinha ainda mais certeza que tudo aquilo que ele pensava era a mais pura verdade: Ela não era uma garota como nenhuma outra, ela era simplesmente a pessoa certa para ele... o amor da vida dele.

Os dedos de uma das mãos do garoto subiram pelo abdômen dela, seguindo uma linha reta até seu pescoço, não se segurando em roçar os digitos por um dos seios da garota ao passar por ele, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior tamanha o desejo que sentia. Brincou com alguns fios de cabelo que se encontrava perto do pescoço dela, antes de deslizar a mão para a nuca de Hermione, para a puxar mais uma vez contra ele, selando os lábios aos dela. E aos poucos mudou as posições sobre a cama, a trazendo junto consigo para que ela se deitasse sobre o corpo do garoto, sem perder o contato entre as bocas.

Ron queria que ela mostrasse o que gostaria daquele momento... Queria que ela ditasse o que fariam ali, e queria acima de tudo que ela se entregasse a ele nos termos dela. Ele conhecia Hermione o bastante para saber que ela gostava de fazer as coisas do jeito dela, mesmo que se deixasse levar muitas vezes... E ali não gostaria de que ela simplesmente deixasse se levar por todas as sensações.

E o que mais surpreendeu ele fora sentir ela se mover sobre o corpo dele. Movimentos provocantes e excitantes, mas ainda muito lentos, que faziam com que Rony sentisse os corpos se roçarem por completo e com uma perfeição fora do comum.

Não pode evitar levar ambas as mãos as coxas da garota, que ainda se encontravam cobertas pela calça do pijama, apertando os dedos ali com força controlada. E mais uma vez não conseguiu se segurar para não puxar o tecido que ainda lhe cobria a pele, como se esse o incomodasse. Ele pode ouvir Hermione rir baixinho enquanto se afastava o bastante para tirar aquela peça de roupa, mas não antes de dar um pequeno puxão na calça do garoto.

- Tira... – Fora a única coisa que saiu dos lábios dela, antes de Rony vê-la tirar a calça, para então ele fazer o mesmo. Os olhos ainda grudados no corpo exposto da morena, completamente vidrado naquela visão que tinha a sua frente. Aquilo realmente o deixava louco, o deixava ainda mais na vontade de a tê-la... E olha que aquilo não era pouco no momento.

Quando grande parte da pele de ambos entrou em contato, Ron sentiu um arrepio diferente lhe passar pelo corpo inteiro, como se este tivesse encontrado o que lhe faltava e tentasse se agarrar com todas as forças àquilo. Ele poderia ficar ali para sempre, somente sentindo como o corpo de Hermione se moldava ao dele, ou como a pele dela parecia se esquentar e arrepiar sob o toque que ele a dava. Eram coisas simples para aquele momento, mas era extamente isso que Rony tanto amava nela, por mais que nunca tivesse dito isso a ela, essa simplicidade que parecia tão grandiosa aos olhos dele.

E aquilo era tudo que Rony poderia querer, tudo que na verdade sempre quis. Ter Hermione em seus braços era mais do que um desejo sendo realizado, era algo que parecia certo... E saber que ela seria somente dele apartir dali, que estariam junto pela primeira vez... Ele não sabia nem como descrever o que estava sentindo ou até mesmo pensando. Mas por um momento começou a ficar até mesmo nervoso, muito mais nervoso do que estiverá em toda a sua vida, muito mais do que o primeiro partida de quadribol que jogou. Porém, pensar que aquilo era uma das coisas mais certas que faria, o deixava um pouco menos inquieto...

Os corpos colados como nunca ficaram anteriormente, as mãos explorando a pele de Hermione como se quissesse decorá-lo e ainda mais que isso, quissesse mostrar que este era inteiramente seu. Os lábios de Ron passeando por partes que nunca tinham ido antes, aproveitando de cada sabor que a gorata tinha para lhe oferecer.

Rony se encontrava extasiado e ainda mais viciado do que nunca estivera em Hermione. Aquela era a primeira vez que chegava tão longe com uma garota, mas o mais importante era que sabia que fazia aquilo com a pessoa certa, a pessoa que ele amava de verdade, que sempre amou.

E quando os dois se uniram de uma vez por todas, ele pode sentir um prazer que nunca tinha imaginado que poderia sentir, mas não se deixava só levar por aquilo. Se preocupava também com a expressão de dor que veio ao rosto da garota a principio, mas ela mesma havia pedido para que ele não parasse, e não iria negar aquilo a ela.

Logo percebeu que só havia prazer nas feições de Hermione, que claramente também existia nas dele. Aquele pequeno detalhe só lhe mostrava que não estava estragando nada, que pelo menos podia dar algum prazer a garota e aquilo o deixava ainda mais satisfeito, com ainda mais prazer do que já estava sentido... se é que era possivel.

E algum tempo depois, quando os corpos ainda suados e arfantes se acomodavam sonolentos a cama, Ron pode ver o sorriso no rosto da garota, um sorriso que nunca tinha visto no rosto, e algo lhe dizia e dava coragem para que ele finalmente disesse aquelas palavras que tanto queria. Mas quando abriu a boca para finalmente falá-los, percebeu que ela já dormia tranquilamente em seus braços, onde se aninhava.

- Eu te amo, minha Mione... – O garoto murmurou ao ouvido de Hermione, por mais que soubesse que ela não fosse realmente escutar aquelas palavras, antes de dar um pequeno beijo na bochecha.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

_Ron beijava o pescoço da garota com carinho, fazendo com que ela soltasse suspiros e ofegos baixinhos. Os dedos dedos dele apertando a cintura dela, a deixavam arrepiada, mas também chegavam a queimar sua pele, a fazendo pedir incociente por mais._

Hermione podia sentir que os movimentos que fazia sobre o corpo do garoto o deixavam louco, e agora que aquela dor tinha sumido ela não se preocupava mais em ousar neles, ainda mais quando podia ver o prazer estampado no rosto de Rony, prazer que ele sentia com ela...

As posições trocaram mais uma vez na cama, enquanto Hermione deixava que o ruivo tomasse o controle dos movimentos, enquanto simplesmente se permitia sentir tudo que lhe era oferecido por ele. Um sentimento ainda mais forte lhe inundava a mente, o corpo e a alma, como sse aquilo fosse a coisa mais certa do mundo, como se finalmente estivesse fazendo algo que realmente a completava... algo que não queria que terminasse... nunca mais.

Hermione soltou um pequeno resmungo quando alguns raios de sol se alojaram em seu rosto, não querendo despertar do sonho que tinha, e se encolheu contra o corpo do garoto, tentando esconder seu rosto, enquanto o apertava contra si. A sensação, não só do sono, ainda passava em sua pele como fogo em brasa e não queria levantar, não queria perder aquele calor que vinha dos braços de Ron, não queria levantar e lembrar que ficaria algumas semanas sem os toques do garoto, ou sem os beijos que ganhava sempre que se encontravam mais de dois segundos sozinhos. Só queria poder fazer com que aquela sensação gostosa de se sentir completa continuasse em sua pele.

- Bom dia... – Ela ouviu o ruivo falar contra seu ouvido, abrindo um pequeno sorriso com o canto dos lábios ao levantar o rosto para fitá-lo. Os lábios dele se colaram aos dela com carinho em um longo selar, enquanto ambos se acomodavam melhor um contra o outro.

- Bom dia... – Ela murmurou de volta, afastando o rosto minimamente para poder coçar os olhos com as costas de uma das mãos. Estava ainda sonolenta, mas sentia mais vontade de ficar acordada do que tinha de voltar a dormir. Tinha poucas horas para aproveitar a proximidade de Rony e queria fazer aquilo ao máximo possivel.

Levou um susto ao sentir-se ser puxada para cima do corpo dele, e logo se acomodou ali, rindo baixinho, enquanto sentia os lábios serem selados seguidas vezes. Aquele jeito novo do ruivo a surpreendia e isso era mais do que um fato, mas era gostoso demais ver como ele tinha mudado no último ano, ainda mais com ela. Nunca tinha espero ser tratada daquela forma por ele, mas não tinha o que reclamar... Na verdade, só tinha o que agradecer, só gostaria de saber para quem ou o que o deveria fazer.

Mas a maior mudança que poderia ter acontecido ainda era nela mesma. Hermione nunca tinha imaginado que se entregaria daquela forma a Rony, não tão cedo como tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Não que não tivesse gostado; pelo contrário, tinha amado sentir aquele prazer que nunca tinha experimentado, um prazer que não tinha nada a ver com conquistas academicas, que sabia que só sentiria ao lado dele, ao lado de Ron; mas uma parte dela dizia que era cedo demais para fazer aquilo, ainda que houvesse outra que ficava feliz de Hermione finalmente ter deixado se controlar pelas emoções e desejos, em vez de só pela razão.

Só Rony conseguia aquilo dela, só ele tinha o poder de tirar toda a razão que tinha na mente dela. Era sempre ele que a deixava com mais raiva ou até mais preocupada, e tinha sido ele que a tinha mantido sã no dia que fora torturada por Belatriz Lestrange. Rony era alguém que conseguia deixar suas emoções a flor da pele e não podia deixar de achar que isso era uma das coisas que tinha feito com que ela o amasse do jeito que o amava.

Os pensamentos de Hermione foram desviados ao garoto sobre ela ao sentir o beijo cessar, ela voltando a mais uma vez fitar o ruivo a sua frente com um pequeno sorriso sem jeito desenhado nos lábios.

- Temos que descer para o café, Ron... – Hermione falou baixinho, quase hesitante, enquanto sentia os dedos do garoto passearem pelas costas nuas dela. Era um toque tão suave e tão delicado, mas a fazia se arrepiar por inteiro, e só aquele toque fez ela desejar não ter dito aquelas palavras. Não queria mais salir dali, na verdade, nunca quiserá, mas sabia que tinha horários a cumprir, coisas a fazer naquele dia e a cima de tudo, arrumar as coisas para sua partida com Gina.

- Mais cinco minutinhos, Mione... – Ela ouviu o ruivo sussurrar de um jeito que nunca pensou que ele faria e aquilo acabou com qualquer resistência que a garota tinha de levantar da cama. Voltou a colar os lábios aos de Rony, o beijando carinhosamente, enquanto se acomodava ainda melhor sobre o corpo dele, aproveitando a proximidade que ambos tinham para sentir por completo o calor que ele lhe passava daquele jeito tão gostoso e singular.

E mais uma vez Hermione se deixava levar pelas sensações que Ron lhe dava, se entregando mais uma vez a ele por completo, sem dar voz a razão que lhe consumia a mente antes...

xxx

Era quase hora do almoço quando finalmente sairam do quarto, Hermione rezando para que Gina a tivesse encoberto e que Harry tivesse feito o mesmo favor para Ron, mas nenhum dos dois tinha ainda descido para a cozinha quando ela e Ron chegaram nesta. A garota achou aquilo um tanto estranho, mas não questionou... Não quando a mãe de Rony estava tão perto dos dois.

- Bom dia. – Cumprimentou a Sra. Wesley aos dois, já ocupada para fazer o almoço de domingo. – Achei melhor deixar vocês dormirem até tarde hoje, percebi que foram dormir bem tarde ontem...

- Me desculpe pelo barulho, Sra. Wesley... – Hermione interrompeu a bruxa, já se aproximando para ajudá-la com a comida, o que fora logo negado pela ruiva, que sorria carinhosamente para ela.

- Não se preocupe, vocês tem mesmo que festejar...

Hermione avisou que subiria para chamar os outros dois, deixando Rony e a mãe dele na cozinha conversando alguma coisa qualquer. E quando chegou ao quarto do garoto, onde Harry deveria estar dormindo, encontrou o quarto vazio.

A percepção do que aquilo poderia significar fizeram com que ela arregalasse os olhos e sorrisse ao mesmo tempo, antes de descer com os passos cuidadosos para o quarto onde Gina estaria, provavelmente com o amigo. Logo bateu na porta cuidadosamente, antes de a abrir com lentidão, para dar tempo para que eles fizessem o que precisavam para esconder o que quer que estavam fazendo.

- Bom dia... – Para surpresa de Hermione os dois estavam em camas diferentes, e já a cumprimentavam quando ela finalmente entrou no quarto. Hermione olhava de um para o outro com uma expressão confusa, mas logo apagou aquilo de seu rosto, já que Harry parecia nada feliz ao vê-la ali.

- Bom dia, a Sra. Wesley já tá fazendo o almoço... temos que terminar de arrumar as coisas antes de sairmos, Gina... – Ela falou calmamente aos dois, enquanto observava os movimentos de ambos, que logo trocaram um selinho antes de Harry sair do quarto para deixar as duas com a arrumação do que levariam na viagem.

xxx

- ... E vocês, conversaram? – Gina perguntou a Hermione, depois de contar o que tinha acontecido desde que ela tinha saido do quarto, fazendo com que a morena corasse um pouco.

- Er... – Não sabia se deveria contar a outra o que tinha acontecido entre ela e Ron, ainda mais por ela ser irmã dele, mas Gina era a sua melhor amiga, para quem contava tudo, recebia conselhos e os dava também. - ... Nós não conversamos... muito.

Tentou concertar a frase no final, mas já tinha ouvido um pequeno som oco de algo caindo no chão, o que só podia dizer uma coisa. Quando olhou para trás pode confirmar que o que a outra garota tinha nos braços tinham parado no chão perto da cama e ela olhava Hermione com uma certa incredulidade.

- Vocês... fizeram... o que? – Gina parecia não acreditar no que pensava e Hermione não queria confirmar as suspeitas que ela tinha, mas sabia que seu rosto lhe entregava da pior forma possivel. – ECA! Eu ainda nem comi...

Hermione acabou por rir ao final das palavras da amiga, imaginando que ela tinha decidido levar tudo na brincadeira, mas percebeu que Gina ainda mantinha o rosto incredulo no rosto, o que fez Hermione soltar um longo suspiro pesado.

- Sim, nos fizemos algo a mais do que amassos, mas só porque eu não consegui me controlar, ok? – Se justificou rapidamente, ficando ainda mais vermelha que antes, enquanto se jogava na cama de qualquer jeito. Se arrependia agora de ter contado alguma coisa a amiga, ainda mais quando ela tinha só ficado abraçada com Harry durante toda a noite, enquanto os dois conversavam.

Tinha pelo menos ficado mais aliviada com isso, já que os dois pelo menos estavam se acertando, ou tentando se acertar. Estava realmente feliz pelos dois por finalmente conseguirem ficar daquele jeito, mas começava a se sentir culpada de afastar a garota do amigo quando eles finalmente tinham voltado a se falar.

- Gina, tem certeza que quer ir junto...? – Perguntou hesitante, enquanto apertava a blusa que tinha por entre os dedos, ao levantar o olhar para fitá-la. Hermione sabia que seus olhos deixavam transparente a pequena culpa que tinha com aquela viagem.

- Hermione, nem vem com essa de novo! Eu e o Harry temos o resto da vida para nos acertar e acho que já é um começo a conversa, mas eu preciso de um tempo para pensar em tudo que conversamos. Não se preocupa, ok? – A ruiva falou decidida, olhando seriamente para a amiga. – E outra, já me viu ficar parada por causa dele? Acho que o Dino já é uma prova muito boa que não...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... não tá mais aqui quem perguntou! – Sorriu de lado com a última fala da amiga, enquanto voltava a arrumação. Olhou para a bolsa de contas que tinha levado consigo durante quase um ano, tendo pequenas lembranças do que havia acontecido.

A guerra realmente deixava vestigios muito mais pesados do que a garota gostaria. Ainda tinha algumas cicatrizes de tudo o que tinha passado naquele longo periodo e a que mais lhe machucava em pensar era a do pescoço feita por uma faca de prata... Hermione levou a mão ao local, passando a mão pela fina cicatriz que tinha ali e por alguma razão a lembrança que veio logo apareceu na mente dela fora a da noite anterior quando Rony beijou aquela parte de seu corpo com tanto carinho que pareceu fazer com que apagasse por completo qualquer recordação ruim que tinha daquilo.

Corou mais uma vez, ainda mais violentamente que antes, enquanto balançava a cabeça em negação para afastar aqueles pensamentos...

- Meninas, vanham almoçar! – Ouviram o chamado que veio do final da escada, terminando rapidamente de verificar se tudo já estava bem guardado, para então descerem para comerem a comida deliciosa da Sra. Wesley.

Hermione sentiria falta daquela comida gostosa, sentiria ainda mais falta de passar os dias com os amigos n'A Toca, mas tinha que buscar seus pais e explicar exatamente tudo que havia acontecido a eles, os devia aquilo... e ainda precisava deles naquele momento, mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

xxx

Ao sentir o abraço apertado a envolvendo a cintura, e os lábios de Ron contra os seus, Hermione ficou em um pequeno choque, demorando alguns segundos para corresponder aquele toque que tanto adorava. A diferença era muito simples, o garoto a havia beijado na frente de todos, sem se importar com os olhares que cairam sobre eles no momento em que deveriam estar se despedindo.

Rony nunca tinha feito aquilo com ela. Na verdade, sempre se certificava de que nào tinha ninguém por perto para iniciar um beijo, ainda mais um como aquele. Não que este tivesse intensidade ou provocação... Não, este era inteiramente carinhoso e calmo, como se o garoto tivesse tentando fazer com que ela desistisse daquela viagem e ficasse ali com ele. E de fato, ele estava quase conseguindo aquilo.

- Primeira vez que não sei que piada fazer... – Jorge falou desolado, deixando os ombros cairem pesadamente, enquanto tirava alguns risos dos outros familiares.

- Acho que estamos com um problema... – Gina falou, fazendo com que Hermione finalmente parasse o beijo para fitá-la um tanto preocupada. – Primeiro Rony demonstrando sentimentos com facilidade e depois Jorge não conseguindo fazer uma piada sobre o assunto... Mal presagio...

Todos riram. O casal se separou timidamente, mas mantiveram as mãos dadas com delicadeza e quase imperceptivel aos olhos desatentos dos outros familiares. O carinho que Hermione passou a sentir na mãe a fez sorrir um pouco mais.

- Vamos? – Fora ela que falou um pouco triste, enquanto apertava os dedos aos do garoto, antes de o soltar contra a vontade dela, e com uma lentidão fora do normal. Era uma coisa que lhe pesava, deixar Ron para trás, por mais que soubesse que dali a algum tempo o veria mais uma vez.

A partida fora lenta e dolorosa para Hermione, sabia que Gina também tinha ficado triste de deixar a casa naquele verão, mas percebia que ele quisera se manter firme e forte como sempre fazia. Era uma qualidade que admirava na amiga, ver como ela continuava a lutar, não pela razão, mas por realmente ser forte para aguentar aquelas coisas que lhe deixavam mal, por mais que algum momento se deixasse cair por algum tempo.

xxx

A viagem tinha sido longa e cansativa. Tinham escolhido ir de avião, para não levantar suspeitas de onde poderiam ir, já que muitos comensais ainda se encontravam foragidos e poderiam tentar fazer alguma coisa para atingi-las. Ron tinha dado aquela idéia depois de algumas discussões que tiveram por conta das possibilidades que poderiam usar para viajar.

Mas talvez ele não esperasse que o vôo demorasse tanto quando acabou demorando, e para mim, muito mais do que para qualquer outra pessoa, que tive que acalmar uma Gina que não parava de fazer perguntas e até mesmo temer o transporte que voava de um jeito que ela não conseguia imaginar como.

"Certeza que não tem mágia controlando isso, Mione?". Era o que mais a ruiva perguntava a garota quando tentava cada vez mais entender como o avião funcionava, ou dizia "Ainda prefiro uma vassoura! Pelo menos sou eu que controlo...", mas era sempre seguido por um: "Mas não posso negar que aqui é até mais quentinho do que viajar numa vassoura. E tem pessoas para te servir bebidas e comida."

É... Gina era mesmo uma Wesley, e tinha conseguido reunir as caracteristicas mais brilhantes de todos os outros irmãos e adquirido umas especiais só dela. E depois de quatorze horas de vôo, Hermione conseguia reconhecer todas elas, sem problema algum.

xxx

A Australia era muito diferente do que tinha imaginado, mas achava que pelo menos não tinha errado para onde tinha madado os pais... ou pelo menos era o que acreditava. Continuava a ser um lugar agitado, mas não se comparava com a Inglaterra.

A busca pelos pais dela demorou muito mais do que imaginava, mas em momento algum deixou de dar noticias a Ron e Harry, sempre recebendo respostas preocupadas. Acabou por só encontrar os pais mais para perto do final de agosto em uma casa um pouco escondida do resto das outras, onde eles viviam perto do mar. Era um lugar realmente tranquilo, e ali eles tinham tudo que queriam, até mesmo um consultorio atrás da casa, que aparentemente vivia cheio com as pessoas que já tinham se tornado clientes freguentes.

A conversa que teve, assim que recuperrou por completo a memoria dos dois, fora a mais dificil que tinha tido na vida, e teve mais medo do que eles lhe diriam, de ver a expressão de desapontamento dos rostos dos pais que tanto amava. Tinha explicado, com detalhes, do porque fez aquilo com ambos, e lhe contou tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele tempo que tinham ficado sem a recordação que tinham uma filha... A expressão de espanto era evidente nas feições dos pais de Hermione, mas aquilo não fora pior do que o brilho de dor que passou nos olhos dos dois.

Mas ainda assim não deixou de discutir com eles sobre voltar para Hogwarts e continuar a participar do mundo magico. Hermione sabia que só estavam falando por conta da guerra e por tudo que ela tinha passado naquele último ano, e que teria que mostrar a eles que agora tudo estava bem, que estava finalmente em paz, por mais que aquilo não fosse completamente verdade.

Gina por sua vez ficará passeando pelo bairro em que estavam, por saber que aquela conversa era só para ser ouvida pelos membros da familia, mas aquilo fazia só com que Hermione tivesse um peso a mais em seu peito, como se estivesse deixando a amiga de lado.

A viagem de volta para casa fora ainda mais dificil que a de ida. Todos ficaram quietos, até mesmo Gina com seus comentários sobre aquele tipo de transporte. Talvez a amiga tivesse sentido o clima que se instalou na pequena familia, o que fazia Hermione se sentir mais e mais culpada por fazer a amiga sentir a necessidade de ficar quieta.

A deixou em casa depois de voltarem para Inglaterra, na casa que acreditava que os pais tinham vendido, e se despediu da garota ali, com um olhar triste ao constatar que Ron ainda não se encontrava n'A Toca. Talvez não o veria até o dia seguinte na plantaforma 9 ¾, e só por miseros minutos que não ajudariam a garota a matar as saudades que sentia dele, principalmente quando seus pais ainda não sabiam dos dois. 


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

_- Eu te amo, minha Mione... – O garoto murmurou ao ouvido de Hermione, por mais que soubesse que ela não fosse realmente escutar aquelas palavras, antes de dar um pequeno beijo na bochecha._

Dóia saber que ela não iria ouvir aquilo antes de ir atrás dos pais, mas sabia que não teria coragem de falar o mesmo no dia seguinte. Era covarde quando se tratava de sentimentos, ainda mais quando estes envolviam a garota que se encontrava ao seu lado.

Passava os dedos no rosto de Hermione, o envolvendo em um carinho displicente e calmo, enquanto continuava a observá-la a luz da noite, que vinha a janela acima da cabeça de ambos. Os olhos ficavam pesados, mas ele não os queria fechar... Não queria perder o pouco tempo que tinha para ficar admirando aquilo que tanto adorava.

- Gina! – Falou ele, assim que recebeu o abraço da irmã. A apertou contra si, feliz por vê-la a salvo, mas seus olhos passaram por toda a cozinha a procura de outra garota que tanto tinha estado em seus pensamentos naquele mês.

Tinha chegado um pouco mais tarde do que os outros dias em casa, por conta da quantidade de trabalhos que tiveram e mais uma perseguição que ele e Harry participaram junto a outros Aurores.

- Cadê a Mione, Gina? – A pergunta saira dos lábios do ruivo assim que passou por todo o local, enquanto se afastava da irmã, para poder voltar a fitá-la. E só o olhar que Gina lhe lançou, fez com que ele sentisse um pequeno aperto no peito.

Não precisava de resposta, sabia que Hermione não estava naquela casa e não voltaria a estar por algum tempo... E por mais que tivessem discutido aquela possibilidade, a constatação de que ela não tinha voltado para ele, o magoava.

- Os pais dela pediram para ela ficar... E depois de tudo que disseram, ela não conseguiu negar, Ron... – Harry já a abraçava, assim que a ouviu falar aquilo, a cumprimentando com aquele simples abraço, antes de voltar a se afastar, por mais que Ron percebesse que eles mantiveram as mãos dadas.

Gostava daquela felicidade que via no olhar dos dois ao ficarem daquela forma, e sentia um pouco de inveja por chegar em casa e não ver Hermione ali para que pudesse fazer o mesmo. Mas não era só aquilo que pesava em seu peito... Não, ainda queria saber como estava a garota, e como tinha sido a viagem e a conversa com os pais dela.

Olhou para a comida que a mãe servia para ele e Harry, já que tinham chegado muito depois do jantar ter sido servido. Mas Rony parecia ter perdido um pouco da fome que sentia, pegou algumas torradas que sua mãe tinha separado para comerem com a torrada e saiu, avisando que daria uma volta pelo povoado.

Mas ao ficar longe o bastante para que as pessoas da casa não o vissem, aparatou.

Ao desaparatar no vilarejo onde Hermione morava com os pais, ou pelo menos esperava que eles ainda morassem, olhou para os lados, afim de se certificar que nenhum trouxa o tinha visto chegar ali do completo nada.

Começou a andar pelas casas, estreitando os olhos para que pudesse conseguir ler os números das mesmas, a procura da qual estava tentando encontrar, antes de finalmente parar. Viu uma luz saindo de uma das janelas do local e esperou mesmo que aquele fosse o quarto de Hermione.

Rony pulou a cerca da casa, antes de fitar bem a faixada da mesma. Mordeu o lábio inferior um pouco em dúvida do que poderia fazer para chegar no andar de cima. Ao desistir de entrar ali sem a ajuda da garota, olhou em volta, procurando pequenas pedrinhas, antes de começar a tacá-las na janela de onde saia a luz. Ficou algum tempo a fazer aquilo, até que viu o rosto da garota aparecer a janela, e ela logo sorriu para ele, fazendo um pequeno sinal para que ele esperasse.

Estava ficando um pouco mais nervoso e ansioso, a cada segundo que ela demorava para aparecer mais uma vez. Tinha um grande medo dos pais dela aparecerem e reclamasse por conta do horário... Mas o pior seria explicar o que estava fazendo ali aquela hora.

Ainda não acreditava que tinha feito aquilo, não acreditava que estava ali no meio da noite só para ver ela... e acreditava menos ainda que aquela necessidade que crescia em seu peito de só a ver sorrir era tão grande que o tinha feito esquecer da comida e vir atrás da garota.

Mas qualquer duvida que Ron tinha se apagou no momento que Hermione abriu a porta da casa, com um sorriso imenso e feliz desenhado nos lábios, ao chamar o garoto para dentro. E ele não hesitou em momento algum, passando os dedos pelo abdômen dela, ao passar pela garota, esperando que ela fechasse a porta para que fosse guiado pela casa, afim de que fossem ao quarto dela.

O caminho fora rápido, mas ainda torturoso. Pequenos toques trocados entre os dedos necessitados pela pele de Hermione, como se eles tivessem uma saudade desconhecida por ele. Quando finalmente se encontravam no quarto, o desejo pareceu falar mais rápido do que a razão, que nunca tinha sido muito grande nele, fazendo com que ambos colassem os corpos e os lábios com força, matando qualquer falta que tinha sentido daqueles toques.

Ainda não tinha se acostumado com toda aquela necessidade pelos toques dela, muito menos pelo gosto que a garota tinha. O que não podia negar era essa necessidade que fez aquele aperto que sentia antes no peito diminuir gradualmente. E não podia reclamar daquilo, não tinha nem como reclamar de alguma coisa que o fazia tão bem, que o preenchia por inteiro.

Apesar daquelas sensações, cortou o beijo que tinham, mas manteve os lábios bem próximos, ao entreabrir os olhos para fitar a garota que tinha nos braços, onde a apertou minimamente. Um sorriso veio aos lábios dele ao perceber como ela parecia querer aquele contato entre os dois. E só por isso, voltou a colar os lábios aos dela, mesmo que por miseros seguros. Não negaria nada a ela, não mais...

- Hm... Mione... – Ele chamou baixinho, vendo a garota entreabrir os olhos como uma resposta de que o estava ouvindo. - ... Me conta como foi lá? – Perguntou no mesmo tom que antes, realmente curioso para saber como tinha sido a viagem dela, e preocupado de como ela estaria com a reação dos pais, que ainda nem sabia qual era.

Rony piscou algumas vezes ao ver a expressão de surpresa que ela tinha no rosto, e já imaginou o que ela deveria estar pensando. Por isso, soltou um pequeno riso baixo, levando uma das mãos a dela, antes de a puxar para a cama, onde se sentou com cuidado. Os dedos faziam um pequeno carinho aos de Hermione, como se incentivasse a contar o que tinha acontecido, sem nem mesmo falar nada.

Não iria negar que queria beijar a garota, muito menos que gostaria que pudessem aproveitar o último dia dela de férias fazendo coisas mais proveitosas e evidentemente mais prazerosas. Só que aquilo não o faria um bom namorado, muito menos um bom amigo a garota que tanto tinha ficado ao lado dele e de todos os seus familiares naquele final de guerra, e até mesmo antes disso.

Ficou ali na cama, ouvindo tudo que ela tinha para lhe contar sobre a viagem para a Australia, mantendo o olhar sobre ela, para que ela percebesse que estava prestando atenção em tudo o que falava, afim dela se sentir a vontade e ainda mais que isso, pudesse confiar que ele estaria ali para ouvi-la quando ela precisasse. Após algum tempo, acabaram por deitar na cama, ele começando a contar o que tinha feito durante aquele tempo, contando as coisas que via, e os julgamentos que participava ao lado de Harry e dos outros Aurores. O tempo passava e os dois não viam, só trocavam carinhos delicados em meio a conversa feita praticamente de sussurros.

Era gostoso ficar daquela forma com ela, muito diferente das vezes que tinham conversado por Hogwarts ou até mesmo em sua casa. Era bom sentir os dedos se encontrando os cabelos dela com carinho, só para jogá-los para trás de forma displicente, ou quando ela soltava um pequeno som que parecia quase um ronronado assim que lhe fazia um carinho em uma parte mais sensivel de do corpo. Era um novo lado de Hermione que ainda não conhecia, um lado que estava adorando conhecer.

xxx

- O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO? – Fora a primeira coisa que Rony ouviu ao acordar na manhã seguinte, pulando da cama assustado, enquanto – desajeitosamente – apontava a varinha para o pai de Hermione que tinha a vindo acorda-la para a levar para King's Cross. A garota parecia ainda mais assustada que ele, mas de um jeito totalmente diferente do que ele estava.

O sono tinha vindo de tal forma na noite anterior, que nem perceberam a hora que dormiram, e por isso continuavam da mesma forma que, da última vez que se lembravam, estavam: De mãos dadas, e um dos braços de Ron passando por cima da cintura de Hermione que se via encolhida contra ele.

Não deveria ser uma cena boa para um pai pegar a filha nas primeiras horas da manhã. Sabia que se fosse Gina, o cara, que provavelmente seria Harry, estaria estuporado antes mesmo de conseguir levantar da cama...

- EXPLIQUE ISSO, HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! O QUE ESSE GAROTO TÁ FAZENDO NA _SUA CAMA_ A ESSA HORA DA MANHÃ? – O pai dela parecia não encontrar calma nem mesmo para reconhecê-lo. Eu estava mesmo ferrado...

- Pai... é o Rony. Ele veio ver como eu to... só ficou preocupado, por causa da viagem. – Hermione falava baixinho, como se tentasse se redimir pelo o que tinha feito, e aquilo fez com que o coração de Rony apertasse mais uma vez.

Ele tinha ouvido tudo que ela tinha falado sobre os pais e o que eles achavam do que tinha feito, e agora só tinha piorado a situação entre a familia dela ao aparecer ali. Se sentia realmente culpado, mas não sabia como reverter aquela situação, não quando o cara parecia querer matá-lo só com o olhar.

- Me desculpe, Sr. Granger. Eu fiquei preocupado com a Hermione, porque eu não tinha a visto quando cheguei do trabalho, e decidi vir verificar se estava tudo bem... Acho que acabei dormindo no meio da conversa. – Rony decidiu falar, antes que o homem voltasse a gritar, enquanto deixava o olhar cair por algum tempo sobre a garota, evidentemente preocupado com o estado dela.

O pai da garota pareceu respirar fundo ao finalmente reconhecer Rony, tentando controlar os nervos, já que de fato não tinha visto nada a mais na cena... Mas o garoto sabia que o homem a frente não era burro. Qualquer um já teria sacado, pela forma que os dois estavam dormindo tão proximos, que ele não estava ali só para ver como tinha sido a viagem e por estar preocupado com a garota. E por isso não se surpreendeu com a pergunta que saiu dos lábios dele, totalmente controlada, por mais que saisse por entre os dentes.

- Vocês... são namorados?

Rony olhou para Hermione, como se pedisse permissão para respondê-lo a verdade, antes de ambos moverem a cabeça em afirmação freneticamente. O garoto, por instinto, deu um pequeno passo para trás ao voltar a guardar a varinha na capa de viagem que ainda cobria seu corpo. Ele tentava ignorar o calor que sentia nas orelhas, que já deviam estar escarlate de tão vermelhas, por ter que se manter calmo, ou pelo menos centrado.

- O que... – A mãe de Hermione apareceu na porta algum tempo depois, parando de falar assim que viu Rony parado no meio do quarto. Logo o garoto viu o olhar dela desviar para a garota com a boca entreaberta em surpresa.

- Ronald... Lá embaixo. Precisamos conversar. – E foi tudo que ele ouviu antes de seguir o Sr. Granger para o andar de baixo da casa, deixando Hermione em seu quarto para arrumar tudo que precisava para voltar para Hogwarts.

Rony não sabia ainda o que esperar daquela conversa, pelo menos ele gostaria de pensar que fosse uma conversa. E pela expressão do Sr. Granger, ele parecia estar se controlando para não explodir mais uma vez. O garoto conseguia imaginar o que estava se passando pela cabeça do outro homem, e agradecia a Merlin por não terem feito nada além de conversarem naquela noite, por mais que não fosse negar que já sentia falta do corpo da garota se unindo a ele por completo...

Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar aquele pensamento, já que realmente não era o momento apropriado para tal.

- Sente-se. – Aquela ordem fez com que ele estremecesse um pouco, mesmo depois de tudo que já tinha passado no último ano. E logo se sentou na poltrona de frente para o pai de Hermione, tentando manter o olhar sobre o dele, ainda que percebesse as chamas de raiva que se passavam pelos olhos do outro homem.

Aquela manhã definitivamente seria longa...

xxx

Rony não sabia como tinha chegado a King's Cross. Mas, apesar de aliviado por ter saido da casa dos pais da namorada, ainda se encontrava em um estado quase catatonico. Podia ouvir as pessoas a volta dele, mas não assimilava de verdade o que elas diziam, chegando até a ignorar a bronca que tinha levado da mãe. E de fato parecia que tinha acabado de receber um golpe de balaço contra a boca de seu estomago.

Por mais que a conversa não tivesse sido uma das piores da vida do garoto, Rony ainda sentia os olhares raivosos que o Sr. Granger o tinha lançado em meio as palavras que falava. O garoto agora percebia que os gritos da mãe dele não eram nem um pouco assustadores ou até mesmo ameaçadores perto dos sussurros do pai de Hermione. Conseguia ouvir o discurso dele sobre o quanto a garota era especial, e que nenhuma magia do mundo ajudaria Ron a fugir dele, caso machucasse sua filha.

Um frio ainda subia por sua espinha só de pensar em como seria ter que enfrentar aquele homem em um duelo... De certo perderia a varinha e nem conseguiria fazer algum feitiço para se proteger de um golpe fatal.

- RONALD! – O garoto piscou algumas vezes para sua mãe ao finalmente ouvi-la gritar com ele, inclinando a cabeça para o lado ao dar finalmente um sinal de que a tinha ouvido, enquanto soltava a respiração que parecia presa em seu peito a algum tempo. E agora que ele tinha finalmente voltado a realidade, percebendo que já se encontrava de frente para o trem vermelho, que estava parado em King's Cross.

Abriu a boca surpreso, não lembrando como tinha parado ali, já que não se lembrava mesmo do caminho até o local, e soltou uma exclamação ainda maior ao ver seus pais, Harry e Gina, o rodeando.

Virou a cabeça algumas vezes, procurando Hermione com o olhar, antes de passar por todos, indo a direção da garota que estava a uma pequena distancia deles, colocando a mala dentro do vagão com a ajuda do pais dela. E logo os auxiliou, pedindo licença ao homem, antes de puxar Hermione para um canto da estação, onde os outros não poderiam os ver.

- Vem comigo em um lugar? – Ele perguntou rápido, segurando mais uma vez a respiração ao esperar pela resposta. Ele podia ver que Hermione parecia um tanto relutante, olhando para os pais ao longe, junto do trem que logo sairia dali, levando os estudantes para mais um ano em Hogwarts.

- Só mandar um patrono para diretora avisando que vai aparatar mais tarde e ir comigo... por favor, Mione... – Ele pediu mais uma vez, olhando fundo nos olhos dela, antes de morder o próprio lábio inferior com uma certa força. – O que vai ficar fazendo por horas dentro desse trem que você não pode sair comigo?

Rony sabia que a garota estava dividida em seguir as regras e entrar no trem, por mais que não fosse fazer nada nas próximas horas lá dentro, e sair com ele dali, mostrando toda a sua inresponsabilidade que tinha adquirido pelos vários anos em que andava com ele e com Harry. Só ainda não sabia qual dos lados era o mais forte na menina, não quando ela tinha passado por tudo que passou com os pais nos últimos dias. 


	9. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

_- Vem comigo em um lugar? – Rony perguntou rápido, segurando mais uma vez a respiração ao esperar pela resposta. Ele podia ver que Hermione parecia um tanto relutante, olhando para os pais ao longe, junto do trem que logo sairia dali, levando os estudantes para mais um ano em Hogwarts._

- Só mandar um patrono para diretora avisando que vai aparatar mais tarde e ir comigo... por favor, Mione... – Ele pediu mais uma vez, olhando fundo nos olhos dela, antes de morder o próprio lábio inferior com uma certa força. – O que vai ficar fazendo por horas dentro desse trem que você não pode sair comigo?

A garota se encontrava mesmo perdida. Não sabia se iria com o garoto ou não. E tudo piorava com os toques leves que recebia dele, como se aquilo fosse uma maneira que ele usava para lhe convercer de não seguir as regras e pudesse ir com ele, da mesma maneira que ele agora conseguia fazer ela esquecer das brigas. Era dificil mesmo ter que decidir algo como aquilo com o homem que ela amava a acariciava na cintura, a apertando algumas vezes, fazendo com que ela esquecesse do mundo inteiro para que pudesse sentir mais daquilo.

A garota respirou fundo ao sentar em uma das cabines de trem junto a Gina que vinha logo atrás dela. Ouvia algumas reclamações da garota por ter deixado a mala no meio do caminho, fazendo ela ter que colocar a mala dela sobre a dela. Por mais que quisesse dar importancia aquilo, não conseguia.

Tinha acabado de deixar Ron para trás, por conta de sua estupida razão. E por isso haviam acabado por ter uma pequena discussão. O garoto não estava errado, afinal de contas. Do que adiantava ser maior de idade se não podia aproveitar aquilo. Mas o olhar que os pais deram ao garoto quando tinha sido puxada para um canto por ele, junto com o sinal do trem tocando e lhe chamando tinha acabado com qualquer coragem que tinha em desrespeitar as regras da escola e não ir naquele trem.

O problema era que agora se arrependia por não ter aceitado o convite do garota, mas algo dentro de si falava que também não estaria por completo a vontade em sair com ele, que ficaria pensando sobre as regras que estaria quebrando com aquilo e tudo mais que sempre pensava a cada vez que infrigiam alguma regra a mais ou a menos.

- Mione... – Ouviu a voz de Gina bem perto de si, e quando virou para fitá-la percebeu que ela estava bem perto de si. – Você sabe que você e o Ron vão voltar a se falar normalmente no primeiro final de semana que ele vier te visitar, não é? – Os olhos se estreitaram com a pergunta da ruiva, revirando os mesmo nas orbes com aquilo, antes de mover a cabeça em negação. Por mais que estivesse se sentindo pessima por ter negado o pedido do garoto, não daria o braço a torcer, ele já deveria o conhecer o bastante para saber que não aceitaria isso com tanta simplicidade.

- Ele me conhece, Giny... – Falou como se aquilo explicasse tudo, enquanto cruzava os braços sobre o peito de maneira teimosa, se virando diretamente para a janela ao seu lado. E permaneceu assim a viagem inteira, nem ouvindo quando Luna entrou na cabine onde estavam e muito menos participando da conversa que as duas tinham sobre um assunto qualquer.

A viagem durou o que normalmente dura, mas pareceu ser mais longa para si do que para os outros. Os pensamentos com o garoto vinham a sua mente a cada segundo, lembrando da expressão triste quando o disse que não poderia ir. Sabia que depois de todo aquele tempo que tinham ficado longe, em principal pelo o que tinha acontecido antes de ir pegar os pais na Australia, e o que o garoto tinha passado aquela manhã com seu pai, não era de negar que ele deveria mesmo estar chateado consigo. Afinal, também ficaria chateada com ele caso estivesse no lugar de Ron.

Ao chegar na escola, viu a coruja de Ron sobre uma das quatro grandes mesas das casas da escola. Ainda era possivel se ver as marcas da guerra ali, em principal pelo fato da escola ter mudado significativamente, mesmo após as reformas feitas pelos professores e muitos bruxos que tinham insistido que seria melhor abrir a escola de novo aquele ano, ainda com tudo que havia contecido. O bicho veio todo alegre para cima de si, com aquele pequeno bilhete que era endereçado para si, mas acabou por ficar triste ao ver que aquela não era a escrita de Ron, mas sim de Harry.

_"Acabei de descobrir que iremos passar algumas semanas em Hogwarts para garantir a seguridade da escola com os outros aurores que já se encontram na escola. Cuide-se essa noite, certo? E fique de olho em Gina por mim. _

_Harry."_

Releu aquele bilhete algumas vezes, ainda sem acreditar que não era o ruivo que lhe escrevia para dizer que acabariam por se ver no dia seguinte. Ele era realmente cabeça-dura demais, e não seria ela que acabaria dando o braço a torcer, pelo menos não quando não considerava que estava tão errada assim... pelo menos não até o momento que lembrava a tristeza que tinha aparecido no rosto do garoto ao dizê-lo que não iria com ele.

xxx

A noite fora mal dormida pela morena que mal conseguiu pregar os olhos pelos sonhos, ou melhor dizendo, pesadelos que tinha a cada vez que tentava. Cada um pior que o outro, sempre envolvendo Ron, com imagem dele com Lilá Brown, ou com ele lhe ignorando em meio aos corredores da escola. O peito apertava a cada vez que acordava daqueles pesadelos, a respiração sempre pesada e intensa, e até sentia algumas gotas de suor lhe tomar o corpo em algumas partes. Odiava aquela sensação de briga com o garoto e sempre fora assim, mas daquela vez parecia ainda pior do que as outras, só pelo simples fato de estarem juntos.

Pelas quatro da manhã, desistiu de dormir, seguindo para a sala comunal, que também havia mudado de forma consideravel, onde ficou olhando para a lareira pelo resto da madrugada, as chamas do fogo a sua frente lhe prendendo a atenção e a fazendo esquecer de todas as preocupações que pareciam vir a sua mente e o quanto elas eram engraçadas agora que toda a guerra finalmente tinha acabado.

xxx

Sentiu uma mão pesada sobre seu ombro, dando um pulo na poltrona onde até então se encontrava deitada, a cabeça se movendo seguidas vezes, enquanto empunhava a varinha de forma rigida. E quando finalmente olhou para a pessoa, se surpreendeu ao ver que se tratava de Ron a sua frente.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou um pouco mais séria, enquanto arrumava o robe para que este ficasse completamente fechado, olhando para o garoto com olhos um pouco estreitos. O olhar do ruivo não parecia o melhor depois de ver que a garota havia ficado na defensiva, e a primeira coisa que ouviu dos lábios dele fora um resmungo mau-humorado ao mesmo tempo que ele caminhava para longe de si. Odiava aquelas briguinhas que sempre tinha com o garoto, mas não conseguia evitá-las, só o respondia daquela maneira sem nem mesmo pensar. Por um momento pensou que o garoto fosse embora dali, percebendo o olhar triste que ele ainda tinha no rosto, antes de correr atrás dele para o segurar pelo pulso. – Desculpe, mas o que houve para estar aqui tão cedo? – As palavras sairam mais calmas e mais gentis que antes, o olhando um pouco preocupada. Não acreditava o quão estupida poderia ser algumas vezes.

- Não é cedo, Mione. Já são mais de dez da manhã. Pensei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa e vim ver se estava em seu quarto... – Podia ainda ouvir a tristeza na voz do garoto, que claramente tinha ficado preocupado quando não a tinha visto no café da manhã ou em uma das aulas que deveria participar.

Soltou um suspiro, o corpo indo para perto do dele antes de o envolver os ombros com ambos os braços. Os dedos indo de encontro aos cabelos da nuca do amado, enquanto o olhava nos olhos, a testa indo de encontro com a dele para que ficassem encostadas.

- Me desculpe, Ron... Não queria te preocupar. – Falou baixo, os lábios se aproximando dos dele, como ele sempre fazia consigo para que esquecesse que estavam brigando, enquanto apertava os fios ruivos por entre os dedos. Ouviu um pequeno suspiro sair dos lábios do garoto ao colar o corpo ao dele, os lábios se roçando mais, enquanto os olhos se fechavam com lentidão para que pudessem iniciar um beijo um pouco mais lento que o normal.

É, tinha realmente aprendido algumas coisas com Ron, e uma delas era como fazer com que ele esquecesse uma das brigas que tinham, da mesma maneira que ele fazia consigo. Sabia agora os pontos fracos do ruivo, e onde ele se arrepiava mais, onde o fazia fraquejar um pouco mais e a forma que ele gostava de beijá-la, com aquela troca de controle, parecendo que ele gostava que mandasse nele algumas vezes.

Mas ao ser colocada contra a parede percebeu que ali ele estaria no controle e que não deveria tentar mudar aquilo em momento algum, e que só deveria respeitar o desejo do garoto, fazer o que ele quisesse e como ele bem quisesse. As mãos dele lhe mostravam que nada que tentasse fazer mudaria aquele momento, que só deveria se entregar e deixar o garoto com todo o controle do que acontecia ali. Ron parecia querer lhe mostrar que nunca deveria o negar nada, mesmo que aquilo a fizesse quebrar certas regras, porque era muito melhor se entregar aqueles toques do que ficar com aquele sentimento de que tudo estava errado por não estar ao lado do homem que amava, depois de tantos anos só o vendo ao longe, mesmo que ele estivesse tão perto.

Sentiu-se ser levantada pelas mãos do ruivo que a forçaram o envolver com ambas as pernas pela cintura, antes de ser carregada para um dos corredores que sabia ser a escada para o quarto das garotas.

- Ron, achou a Mio... – Ouviram a voz de Harry vindo do lado de fora do retrado da mulher gorda e logo a garota pode sentir os pés tocarem a escada para onde estava sendo levada, em meio a um suspiro frustrado que saiu pela boca de ambos, enquanto tentavam se separar o máximo que poderiam, ainda que fosse tarde.

- Sim, ela dormiu demais aqui embaixo. – Ron respondeu, enquanto puxava a capa mais para perto do corpo, cobrindo o mesmo por inteiro ao se virar de frente para Harry, mas logo este voltou para a garota com o cenho um tanto franzido. – Alias, porque estava dormindo aqui embaixo e ainda perdeu a hora pras aulas? – O ruivo perguntou a garota um pouco atortuado com aquela contestação. Era mesmo de surpreender que a garota se encontrava ali naquela hora e não em uma das aulas que deveria estar, e era surpreendente para ela que ele não tivesse perguntado isso antes.

- Tive muitos pesadelos e não consegui dormir direito, dai acabei por ficar aqui... – A garota respondeu baixo, enquanto o olhar se desviava um pouco. – Vou me arrumar para a aula e já venho. – Murmurou antes de subir as escadas correndo. Não sabia qual deveria ser a expressão no rosto de Harry e muito menos o que os dois acabariam falando quando estivesse ali em cima para se arrumar.

xxx

- Harry acabou de me contar como pegou você e Ron... Meu irmão nunca me pareceu do tipo que fosse mesmo bom em alguma coisa dessas. – Hermione ouviu Gina brincar com ela, enquanto revirava os olhos em resposta aquilo. A coisa ruim dela ter voltado a falar com Harry era que agora se contavam praticamente tudo, mesmo que soubesse que em algum ponto Rony já deveria ter contado a Harry o que tinha acontecido entre eles dois, ou talvez não...

- O que você acha? – A morena deu um sorriso egnimatico como resposta a ruiva, enquanto continuava a copiar as anotações dela das aulas que havia perdido aquela manhã. Os olhos indo algumas vezes aos aurores que se encontravam reunidos em um dos cantos do salão principal na hora do almoço, antes de mover a cabeça em negação para afastar qualquer pensamento que poderia ter sobre aquela manhã.

- EW! Eu estou comendo, Mione! – Riu mais uma vez com aquela fala da garota, já que era a segunda vez que a ouvia nos últimos meses, antes de a fitar de maneira divertida e dizer num tom brincalhão.

- Você que quis saber sobre o assunto, Gina...

- Você está parecendo cada vez mais com uma Wesley, Mione... Vou ter que tomar cuidado com você também é? – Ambas as garotas riram depois dessa fala da ruiva, ainda mais por saber o significado que aquilo tinha depois de todos aqueles anos.

Não demoraram muito para comer, algumas vezes o olhar das duas indo ao grupo de aurores para que pudessem deixar os dois que olhavam para elas curiosos e também para que o pudessem olhar por alguns segundos. Era estranho como as preocupações agora eram menores do que a de um ano atrás, como poderiam aproveitar aquilo em meio a tristeza que tinha ficado no ar depois daquela guerra, por mais que ainda se pegassem um tanto pensativas e quietas por um motivo qualquer...

O amor, ainda mais o correspondido, realmente curava tudo, ainda que não fizesse com que pudesse esquecer ou tirasse as cicatrizes que ficavam pelo corpo e no coração.

xxx

A semana passou mais rápida do que a garota pode perceber, com pequenos encontros com o namorado que simplesmente mal davam para mais de um beijo. Com sua razão sempre vindo em primeiro lugar, por mais que por segundos se deixasse levar pelo desejo que sentia pelo ruivo. Era quase inevitavel não se deixar levar pelos toques que Ron lhe dava, sempre tão possessivos e tão intensos que a fariam arrepiar se estes fossem dados diretamente em sua pele.

Mas logo tiveram que se despedir, sabendo que dali só se veriam em algumas semanas, ou até mais caso a escola não liberasse as idas ao vilarejo de Hogsmade, o que a diretora estava mesmo pensando em fazer, pelas ocorrências que ainda tinham de comensais na area. Aquilo fazia com que Hermine senti-se um pouco solitaria e apreensiva. Nunca tinha imaginado a escola sem Ron e Harry. Sempre tinha passado os momentos finais dos dis que passavam ali tentando resolver algum novo misterio que encobria a escola, ou simplesmente evitando que ambos entrassem em ainda mais encrenca.

Aquilo era diferente, para não dizer entediante. Não que sentisse falta daqueles dias. Odiava o medo que sentia pelos amigos e até por si mesma e odiava ainda mais lembrar quantas regras haviam quebrado a cada vez que iam atrás de algum novo risco.

Por falta dessas coisas, se enterrou ainda mais nos livros, tentando maneiras para que pudesse continuar com o que havia começado quatro anos antes durante o torneio tribuxo. E talvez finalmente conseguisse alguma coisa para melhorar a vida daqueles elfos domesticos, já que deveriam existir mais como Dobby, que morreu para salvar aqueles que ele considerava amigos, não simplesmente alguém a quem ele tinha o dever de obedecer.

Por muitas vezes trocava cartas com Ron e Harry, mesmo que ficasse sem noticia de ambos por alguns dias. E aquilo a deixava com ainda mais saudades do tempo quando eles estavam ali, mesmo que aquela nova rotina estivesse finalmente a deixando mais confortavel do que a de caçar criminosos como eles contavam para ela durante as cartas. Nas de Ron, vinham algumas promessas de que se veriam em breve, por mais que começasse a acreditar que aquilo não seria tão facil quanto ambos esperavam.

Estava tão concentrada naqueles sentimentos e no que tinha que fazer, que simplesmente esqueceu que dia era aquele. Recebeu algumas cartas naquela manhã de sexta feira, mas por nenhuma delas ter como remetente Rony ou Harry as abriu. Tinha recebido um pacote dos pais, mas por estar atrasada para a classe decidiu que abriria quando o dia terminasse. Gina também não tinha falado nada para si sobre o assunto, mas a ficava olhando de tanto em tanto tempo, como estivesse lhe escondendo alguma coisa de si e aquilo a estava deixando mais e mais preocupada.

E o dia passou daquele jeito, sempre se incomodando com a forma que a ruiva lhe olhava, os outros alunos também parecendo que queriam lhe falar alguma coisa mais não podiam. Já estava ficando louca com aquilo, por isso, achou que seria melhor ir para um canto qualquer dos jardins, onde normalmente ficava com Rony e Harry quando queriam conversar algo que ninguém poderia ouvir.

Por algum milagre, aquele dia estava ensolarado, e por isso pode se esparramar na grama fofa e quente, os olhos indo em direção ao céu azul, enquanto se deixava levar pela brisa que vinha para a deixar ainda mais confortável ali. Porém, algo... ou melhor alguém, lhe bloqueou a visão, e por conta do sol que antes batia em seus olhos não conseguiu focá-lo de forma direta.

- É assim que quer passar seu aniversário, Srt. Granger? – Hermione reconheceu de imediato a voz de Ron, se levantando o mais rápido que pode, enquanto o cenho se franzia um pouco. Não era possivel que tinha esquecido o próprio aniversário... ou era?

- O que você tá fazendo aqui? – Coçou os olhos de leve para que então pudesse focar melhor o ruivo, enquanto abria um sorriso ainda maior ao ver ele todo arrumado a sua frente, como se tivesse alguma coisa especial planejada para aquele dia.

- Você realmente acredita que eu ia deixar o seu aniversário passar e perder a chance de vir te ver? – Rony indagou baixo, enquanto se aproximava dela, a envolvendo com ambos os braços pela cintura, em meio a um riso baixo. – Você pode ter esquecido desse dia, mas eu não. Bom, pra falar a verdade, me lembraram todos esses dias, para que eu não esquecesse, mas ainda assim, eu não esqueci.

E fora a vez da garota rir com o dito do ruivo, os braços envolvendo os ombros dele, enquanto ficavam mais próximos. Trocaram um selar, enquanto os dedos dela iam de encontro aos cabelos dele para os enrolar de leve.

- E o que vamos fazer, hn? – Falou sem tirar os olhos do garoto, com um sorriso largo desenhado nos lábios. Nunca tinha imaginado que Ron poderia fazer algo daquilo para ela, mas a verdade que desde o ano anterior ele estava sendo mais gentil e mais atencioso que o normal, e tinha mesmo que saber quem era o culpado por aquilo...

- Para você não dizer não mais uma vez... já conversei com a Profa. McGonagall e ela falou que tudo bem se você passar hoje a noite fora. Você já é maior de idade e fez muito pela comunidade bruxa, ela acha que você merece um bom aniversário... - Não conseguiu conter um segundo riso com aquilo, se agarrando ainda mais ao corpo do ruivo, antes de se abaixar para pegar as coisas.

- Eu vou lá em cima...

- Não, fica assim... sempre quis sair com você na época de escola. Deixa eu aproveitar um pouco, hn? – Olhou um pouco incredula com aquele pedido de Ron, os olhos se estreitando um pouco, antes de deixar um sorrisinho aparecer no canto dos lábios.

- Tudo bem, mas só vai me tocar quando eu deixar, ok? – Assim que falou aquilo, saiu na frente do garoto para os portões do castelo, olhando para trás algumas vezes para que pudesse ver a cara que ele fazia ao saber que só a tocaria se ela deixasse. De fato aquelas brincadeiras eram ainda melhor que as brigas que poderiam ter...

xxx 


	10. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

_- Não, fica assim... sempre quis sair com você na época de escola. Deixa eu aproveitar um pouco, hn? – Pediu para a garota com um sorrisinho desenhado no canto dos lábios, levando uma das mãos ao rosto dela para o acariciar ao ver como ela a fitava._

- Tudo bem, mas só vai me tocar quando eu deixar, ok? – Os lábios se separaram quando ouviu aquelas palavras, vendo ela andar a sua frente, sem realmente conseguir acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Ela não podia fazer aquilo... não mesmo.

Os dedos pegaram a mão de Hermione, levando esta aos lábios, dando um pequeno beijo nas costas da mesma, sem tirar os olhos do rosto da garota. A luz das duas velas que se encontravam sobre a mesa deixavam o rosto dela ainda mais bonito, a maneira que os cabelos caiam na lateral da face da morena o deixavam ainda mais louco por ela do que já era, a maciez dos dedos dela o faziam querer continuar a tocá-la, ainda mais depois daquela maldita idéia que ela teve de não a deixar tocar até que ela permitisse.

Tinha sido cuidadoso o bastante para que pudesse a pegar na mão sem que ela reclamasse... Não gostava de pedir permissão e não pediria. Faria tudo com calma para que quando ela percebesse, já estivessem se tocando e fosse tarde demais para que ela o parasse... Mas não podia negar que só aquele pequeno toque já o satisfazia, só de ver o sorriso que tinha aparecido no rosto de Mione.

- Não me olha assim, Ron... – Ouviu a garota falar baixo, enquanto ela continuava a lhe olhar daquele jeito bobo que ele sabia agora o que queria dizer. Ela estava gostando do que estava fazendo, por mais que tentasse ignorar o que estava sentindo... Adorava aquilo nela, simplesmente adorava quando ela se negava aquelas pequenas coisas, só para mostrar a ela que ela precisava daquilo, mais do que ele precisava fazer. Sem contar que também mostrava que estava no caminho certo...

Sorriu contra a mão da morena, continuando a olhá-la da mesma forma sem dizer absolutamente nada. Não precisava falar nada além do que seus olhos diziam. Talvez nunca conseguiria dizer aquelas palavras, pelo menos não quando ela pudesse ouvir o que dizia. Não entendia porque, mas aquelas três palavras pareciam estacadas em sua garganta. Porque tinha que ser tão idiota as vezes?

- A conta... – O garçon trouxa falou ao se aproximar de ambos, ainda olhando estranho para o uniforme que Mione vestia, mas logo desviava o olhar ao perceber que Ron o olhava com cara de poucos amigos. E com isso o garoto saiu de perto dos dois, fazendo com que o ruivo tirasse a mão da alheia para que pudesse pegar a carteira dentro da capa de viagem que se encontrava ao seu lado no sofá onde se encontrava sentado.

- Você está com dinheiro trouxa?

- Sempre o tom de surpresa... – Falou como tinha feito a mais de um ano atrás, em meio a um riso baixo, deixando as notas sobre o pratinho que o garçon que tinha deixado sobre a mesa, já sabendo o quanto deveria deixar ali pelas várias vezes em que Harry tinha lhe mostrado aquela manhã. E se levantou, trazendo a capa junto consigo, antes de estender a mão para a garota, para a ajudar a se levantar de onde estava sentada.

Não demorou muito para que pudessem sair dali, seguindo para o frio que fazia do lado de fora do estabelecimento, ainda que não estivesse chovendo. A guiou consigo para um dos becos perto do restaurante, a trazendo para perto pela cintura, ainda que em meio aos protestos que ouviu por ainda não a poder tocar... E aparataram.

Os lábios se colaram aos de Hermione no momento que chegaram ao destino, os dedos se pressionando na base das costas dela, como se a impedisse de se afastar. Ela resistiu... sabia que resistiria, mas continuou com os lábios grudados aos da morena, até que ela finalmente cedeu. E neste momento, aprofundou o beijo, a cabeça se inclinando para o lado, para que pudesse encaixar os lábios aos dela, daquela forma pefeita que só acontecia quando beijava a amada.

O beijo durou mais do que o normal, já que se encontrava cedento por aquele contato, e assim que fora cessado, encostou a testa a da menor, sorrindo satisfeito quando ela se acomodou mais contra si, como se quisesse mais um beijo daquele. Porém, se afastou, a puxando pelo campo já começava a dar indicio que estavam entrando no outono, enquanto procurava o que tinha arrumado. Mas sentiu o aperto nos dedos e Hermione o fazendo parar de andar após alguns passos. Imaginava que ela iria conhecer o lugar, ainda mais onde tinha escolhido para aparecerem.

- Ronald, porque escolheu logo aqui? É perigoso... e se alguém viu a gente? – Ouviu a pergunta sair dos lábios da garota de uma maneira mais séria do que esperava e soltou um riso baixo com aquilo, enquanto ela virava o rosto para todos os lados a procura de uma viva alma.

- Mione, por favor relaxa um pouco... só dessa vez. – Pediu ao se aproximar mais uma vez da morena, levando uma das mãos ao rosto dela para fazer um pequeno carinho ali, com um sorriso bobo desenhado nos lábios. Adorava ver como ela inclinava a cabeça para mais perto do carinho que fazia nela.

E simplesmente não resistiu em roubar mais um beijo dos lábios de Mione, que logo foi aprofundado pelos dois. Ron ainda não conseguia entender porque precisava tanto daquele contato com a garota. Ele sabia o quanto amava Hermione, o quanto tinha demorado para conseguir algo daquele tipo com ela, mas ainda era inacreditavel. E ainda aquilo fazia com que esquecesse por completo do que tinha feito pra garota, do que tanto tinha planejado.

Nada em volta de ambos parecia existir... Mal conseguia escutar o barulho de ambas as fontes que os cercava e muito menos dos pequenos esquilos que deveriam se encontrar por ali. Não conseguia mesmo ouvi-los quando os dedos de Hermione brincavam com os cabelos que tinha na nuca, quando a boca dela se encaixava com perfeição contra a sua, e quando a mão da garota descia por seu corpo, o puxando ainda mais para perto dela. O pensamento que ela estava com o uniforme do colegio – coisa que sempre fazia parte de seus sonhos mais tensos desde o momento que se percebeu com ciúmes no quarto ano de escola – fazendo com que ele ficasse um pouco mais tenso com aquela aproximação do que o normal. E se não se separasse logo, acabaria se esquecendo de tudo que tinha planejado e simplesmente a levaria em um lugar para que pudessem ficar sozinhos, longe dos possiveis olhares de qualquer um que poderia passar por ali.

O beijo cessou, mas os toques da garota continuaram, os dedos dela foram sentidos ainda em sua nuca, assim como as unhas se arrastando pelo local de uma maneira suave e superficial, fazendo com que ele se arrepiasse intensamente. Hermione era a única que fazia com que ele se sentisse daquela forma, mesmo que a única comparação que ele tivesse fosse só mais uma outra garota, que agora nem conseguia lembrar o nome. Mione era a única pessoa que ele precisava para ficar satisfeito, a única que o fazia perder a cabeça por ciúmes e por qualquer outra coisa, o que acontecia muito quando brigavam, mesmo que por um motivo bobo.

Os olhos se abriram para que pudesse fitar a garota a sua frente, ambas as mãos indo de encontro ao rosto dela, que passou a acariciar com os polegares. Um sorriso aumentando ainda mais ao ver que ela tinha continuado com os olhos fechados, enquanto ganhava aquele carinho no rosto. Um dos polegares seguiu pelo lábio inferior dela, o contornando com lentidão, antes de voltar a beijá-la mais uma vez, uma das mãos indo de encontro aos cabelos dela para os acariciar com as pontas dos dedos, enquanto deixava aquele ainda mais intenso que o beijo que tinham antes.

A língua indo atrás da alheia, procurando mais espaço na boca de Hermione em meio a uma dança que faziam, deixando tudo aquilo mais sensual do que era realmente. Sua mente agora só conseguia pensar no corpo da garota completamente contra o seu, se encontrando sem barreira alguma, enquanto a fazia chamar seu nome daquela maneira baixa e sussurrada, em meio a apertos que sentiriam vir das mãos dela, como se não o quissesse largar mais, assim como não queria mais largá-la.

Mas logo sentiu alguma coisa esquentar no bolso de dentro da capa de chuva, soltando um pequeno gemido com aquilo, ao se afastar minimamente do corpo de Mione. Iria matar o Harry uma hora por essas inumeras interrupções, mas sabia o porque ele o chamava...

Havia prometido que não iria demorar para leva-la depois do jantar. Que só iria passear um pouco pelo parque e que a levaria para a festa com os amigos de sempre. Sabia que não era muita coisa, mas como sempre deixavam o aniversario de Hermione passar despercebido, pelo fato de ser tão próximo ao começo das aulas, aquilo talvez seria algo diferente para ela.

Tinha evitado chamar uma das ex colegas de escola, melhor dizendo, sua ex namorada Lilá Brown. Sabia o quanto Hermione sentia ciúmes dela e mesmo que adorasse ver ela com ciúmes, tinha que lhe dar um descanso nesse sentido. O problema tinha sido que ao convidar as gêmeas Patil, acabou sendo forcado a chamar a ex também, já que ela era a melhor amiga de uma das duas.

Olhou pra moeda que lhe passava a mensagem do amigo, enquanto uma das mãos descia e subia pelas costas da garota.

- É... Temos que ir... - Começou a falar baixo, os dedos apertando a base das costas de Mione. - Me lembra de voltar aqui depois com você? Ainda quero te mostrar uma coi...

- E porque não me mostra agora? - Fora interrompido pela garota, soltando um riso baixo com aquilo, enquanto alcançava os lábios dela de onde roubou um longo selar.

- Porque você sabe como minha mãe fica quando tem que esperar, não? E não foi fácil convencer seus pais de esperar um pouco mais no meio de tantos bruxos... - Percebeu o olhar espantado de Mione para si, a deixando ainda mais colada a si para que então aparatassem.

Ao voltarem a desaparatar se viram em meio a uma festa já bem animada, Harry logo veio ao encontro dos dois, fazendo com que se separassem para que pudesse abraçar a aniversariante.

- Andaram brigando de novo, Mione? Só lembro de você vermelha assim do tempo que vocês brigavam... - deixou que ela fosse arrastada pelo amigo para perto dos outros convidados, mas não sem antes tirar a mochila que continuava apoiada em um dos ombros dela.

E passou a observar de longe. Vendo ela cumprimentar a todos que se aproximavam, enquanto ia se sentar com um de seus irmãos a um canto.

- Sempre achei que fossem ficar juntos... - Ouviu Percy falar ao seu lado, antes de se virar pra ele com ambas as sobrancelhas levantadas.

- Como pôde pensar algo assim? Você só nos viu juntos nos primeiros anos em Hogwarts!

- Ela é inteligente, Ron. E ela e o Harry sempre tiveram um relacionamento melhor que vocês dois... Vocês se completam em personalidade, mas ainda são inseguros o bastante pra não admitir o que esta na cara desde o começo... - Ouviu ele falar, esperando que não tivesse escutado o que ele tinha dito, pelo menos não parte daquilo tudo. - Mas ainda tenho que ter uma conversa com ela sobre vocês dois...

Percebeu o sorriso do irmão, que mais parecia um sorriso que veria no rosto de Fred ou Jorge e não conseguiu deixar que um sorriso triste viesse aos lábios com a lembrança de seu irmão. Desviando o olhar para Hermione mais uma vez, ela agora falava com os pais, um pouco mais animada.

- Pensei que ia querer falar com Harry, pra ver se ele não esta fazendo nada de errado com Ginny. - Ouviu um riso sair por entre os lábios de Percy.

- Você é o ciumento da família, Ron. Se você não vê problema dos dois juntos, porque eu veria?

XXX

Continuou a olhar a garota de longe, tomando algumas cervejas amanteigadas com Percy e Jorge, que tinha se aproximado ao ver os dois conversando em uma mesa mais ao longe.

- Ela não vai fugir com qualquer um que vir... - Ouviu Jorge brincar consigo após se perder mais uma vez na conversa que tinham. - Apesar que ela ganharia muito mais fugindo com o Mcmillan que parece estar flertando com ela neste momento...

- Não o culpo! - continuou Carlinhos que tinha acabado de se juntar ao grupo. - Hermione é mais bonita que algumas garotas por aí, sem contar a inteligência que tem e o quanto ela é legal com os outros...

- Victor Krum ainda manda cartas pra ela? - Completou Percy. - Na época do torneio tribruxo eles estavam juntos e o cara queria levar ela pro pais dele não?

Sentia as orelhas esquentarem a cada nova palavra dos três, respira do fundo para tentar se acalmar, mas ao ver a mão de Mcmillan na cintura de Mione não se agüentou. Levantou da cadeira, indo a passos fortes em direção aos dois que conversavam a uma certa distancia de si, sem nem mesmo ouvir o que os irmãos continuavam a dizer.

- Com licença. - Falou sem educação alguma ao garoto, se virando com Mione antes de a puxar para longe dali. Estava com ciúmes e não negaria aquilo nem por um momento sequer... Ta com certeza falaria outra coisa, mas não importava. Queria tira-la dali e aquilo era a única coisa em mente.

- Ron! - Ouviu Hermione protestar ao tentar se soltar de si, mas a única coisa que fez foi passar a mão pela cintura e a puxar para perto para continuarem andando. - Ron o que ta acontecendo? Porque me tirou de lá daquela maneira?

- O que? Tava gostando do Mcmillan todo em cima de você? - Pararam ao encontrar a casa, fechando a porta atras de si com força. - Quer que eu te deixe voltar lá para ele ficar pegando em você?

E mesmo na pouca luz viu o rosto de Mione ficar um pouco vermelho. Soltou um grunhido com aquilo. Então ela estava mesmo gostando daquilo?

- Ron... - Viu a garota se aproximar e se afastou alguns passos. - ... - Viu o olhar triste que passou no olhar dela ao fazer aquele movimento e se arrependeu no mesmo momento de o ter feito. - Não! Eu não quero ele me to ando, Ronald. Mas se quer que seja assim, no dia do meu aniversario, tudo bem. Fica aí com seus ciúmes idiota. Vou levar meus pais pra casa e voltar pro castelo. Até. - E com isso ela saiu.

A seguiu com o olhar, ainda sem acreditar no que tinha feito. Mas ela estava lá tão do jeito que tinha sempre gostado - mesmo gostando dela de qualquer jeito - e ainda assim ela tinha que dar atenção para o Mcmillan quem sempre teve uma queda por ela, quem tinha pedido sua ajuda para ficar com a garota a alguns anos atras.

- O que você fez? - Harry tinha entrado na casa sem que tivesse percebido. Podia ver na cara dele de preocupação e de irritação. Sabia que Harry fazia aquilo pelo bem da garota e por se preocupar com ela como uma irmã. Mas aquilo ainda irritava por saber que tinha errado e ainda estar tomado pelo ciúmes.

- Pensei que não gostasse de se meter nas minhas...

- Não gosto! - Harry interrompeu afundando as mãos no bolso parado no meio da sala, enquanto o olhava ainda com as orelhas vermelhas e as mãos fechadas com força. - Não gosto mesmo, mas é aniversario dela e vocês deveriam ficar juntos, por mais que seja pra brigarem mais...

E a última coisa que ouviu antes de sair fora o riso do moreno as suas costas e alguns gritos dos próprios familiares por quem tinha passado para encontrar o ponto em que poderia aparatar sem problema algum.

* * *

Bom, eu normalmente não sou muito boa pra deixar recados por aqui. Sou indireta e até mesmo seca algumas vezes.  
Espero que todos estejam gostando da fic, por mais que eu esteja achando que não está saindo em nada do jeito que eu queria e que eu não estou fazendo um bom trabalho escrevendo como Ron e Hermione... Mas ainda espero que estejam gostando... já que eu também sei que sou muito critica no que faço. Então, não levem tão a serio o que eu falo sobre minha escrita.

Já perceberam que eu adoro uma festa de aniversário? Sim, gosto mesmo, mas acho que uma coisa que me decepcionou muito durante os livros é que em nenhum momento se comemorava ou se lembrava do aniversário do Rony ou da Hermione, que para mim eram datas até mais importantes que o aniversário do Harry em muitas vezes. Afinal queremos que nossos amigos mais proximos lembrem do nosso aniversário...  
E acho que a única vez que se deu uma importancia ao aniversário do Ron foi quando ele ganhou o relogio dos pais, se não estou enganada... vou ter que pegar o livro 6 para ler mais uma vez...

A imagem a baixo é a que imaginei dos dois no restaurante neste capitulo. Tem certas fanarts que eu gosto muito e não vou hesitar em usa-la aqui se for necessário...  
.com/albums/ab192/Meguxa/tumblr_l5r1hwYAEP1qci4cno1_

Gente, alguém uma vez discutiu comigo sobre que a Hermione não é bonita e que o Rony também não é.  
Primeiro, gostaria de lembrar a todos os meus leitores que na minha visão, os dois são bem a cara do Ruppert e da Emma, e eles, diga-se de passagem, são muito bonitos.  
Segundo, vivendo nesse último mês na Inglaterra, tenho que dizer... a população de pessoas lindas e maravilhosas não é lá muito grande, pelo menos não em Londres...  
E terceiro e ultimo, temos que lembrar que beleza é relativa e que o padrão de beleza brasileiro não se aplica ao Inglês, muito menos ao Francês e menos ainda ao japonês... então minha gente, não adianta vir me mandar reviews dizendo que o Carlinhos não poderia dizer que a Hermione é bonita e mimimimi que isso é um tanto irreal na minha cabeça e outra... ele estava querendo zoar com a cara do Ron! E temos que também lembrar, que os dois estão apaixonados... mesmo se eles fossem um monstro iriam se achar bonitos o suficiente para se gostarem.

Desculpe por esse momento de ralapso, mas foi mais de uma vez que uma pessoa veio falar isso comigo quando estava escrevendo uma fic de Romione e a pessoa cismava em dizer que os dois não são bonitos... mas bem.

Proximo capitulo vai ter mais dos dois... vou dar uma pequena enfase para o Harry e a Gina, já que não sei se deixei claro se eles voltaram ao não. E estou pensando seriamente se fazer um capitulo da pespectiva de outra pessoa sobre o casal... só ainda tenho que saber quem poderia ser primeiro...

OUTRA COISA MUITO IMPORTANTE!

Se quiserem ver alguma coisa que ainda não viram na fic, ou simplesmente queriam que eu escreva uma cena que gostariam de ver os dois fazendo, por favor me peçam... eu terei o maior prazer em escrever ela pra vocês.

Beijos e Abraços a todos que estão lendo, mesmo sem mandar reviews as vezes.


	11. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

_- Ron! – Tentava se soltar enquanto era segurada daquela forma pelo anti-braço, olhando para o rosto do ruivo sem entender nada. E quando sentiu a mão na própria cintura, não teve mais como fazer nada além de continuar a andando com ele. – Ron, o que tá acontecendo? Porque me tirou de lá daquela maneira?_

_- O que? Tava gostando do Mcmillan todo em cima de você? – Os braços se cruzaram sobre o peito quando entrou n'A Toca, soltando um pequeno bufado que fora silenciado pelo barulho da porta batendo atrás de si. – Quer que eu te deixe voltar lá para ele ficar pegando em você?_

_O rosto ficou vermelho, as mãos se apertando mais contra o próprio braço em pura raiva do que ele tinha acabado de falar. Depois de passarem tudo aquilo, do que ele tinha visto da Câmera e todas as outras coisas que tinha feito, que provavação que era dele e somente dele ele ainda suspeitava de si. Deu alguns passous para frente, duros e raivosos, vendo o garot se afastar de si._

_- Ron... – Começou a falar mais a voz falhou. - ... – Não conseguia não demonstrar a tristeza que veio com a raiva naquela suspeita que Ron tinha em si. Mas respirou fundo, teria que ser forte naquele momento. – Não! Eu não quero ele me tocando, Ronald. Mas se quer que seja assim, no dia do meu aniversário, tudo bem. Fica aí com seus ciúmes idiota. Vou levar meus pra casa e voltar pro castelo. Até._

_Virou o rosto antes de fazer o mesmo com o rosto, engolindo em seco, enquanto fazia o caminho de volta para os jardins, fazendo pequenos movimentos com a cabeça, antes de parar de frente para os pais, que se encontrava juntos dos pais de Ron._

_- Me desculpe, Sr. E Sra. Wesley, mas eu estou muito cansada, ando estudando muito, sabe? – Falou um pouco sem jeito, tentando manter a pouca calma que tinha para que pudesse passar despercebido. – Já me despedi de Ronald, e acho que devo levar meus pais para casa, para não incomodar mais vocês..._

_- Minha querida, é incomodo algum, mas se acha melhor assim... – Tinha sido interrompida pela Sra. Wesley, mas mesmo assim ela não parecia reclamar de ter que ir embora. – Eu mando os presente pra casa dos seus pais depois, certo?_

_Fez um pequeno sinal com a cabeça em afirmação, antes de ver seus pais de despedirem das pessoas em volta, antes de lhe segurar a mão para poderem aparatarem. E a última visão que teve fora de Harry alcançando A Toca em passos largos e decididos._

Respirou fundo ao chegar em Hogsmeade, passando as mãos pelos cabelos para os arrumar por conta do vento e da chuva que caia sobre o vilarejo bruxo. Aquela chuva só pareceu piorar um dia que já considerava ruim. Mas ainda segurava as lágrimas, por não querer chorar, não por uma coisa boba como aquela nova briga com Ron... Passou a andar com a cabeça baixa, em direção ao castelo que se encontrava um pouco distante, tentando evitar que a chuva batesse em seu rosto. Os pensamentos ainda no namorado, como sempre acontecia.

Ron sempre vinha a sua mente quando menos queria...

E estava tão distraida que fora pega de surpresa quando uma mão lhe segurou pelo braço, a outra mão de seu atacante indo diretamente a própria que ia de encontro a varinha que estava em sua capa da escola. Os olhos logo seguiram para o rosto de seu atacante – mesmo que a meia luz que vinha dos relâmpagos que algumas vezes cortavam o céu – para que pudesse indentificá-lo. E não pode ficar ainda mais surpresa ao se deparar com o ruivo, completamente molhado a sua frente. Não esperava o ver por ali, não depois daquela cena ridicula de ciúmes que não havia durado mais do que que alguns segundos, ainda mais depois de todas as brigas que tiveram em Horgwarts que sempre faziam que ambos ficassem sem se falar por algumas semanas. Abriu a boca para falar, mas o olhar do garoto lhe dizia para não falar nada...

- Vem comigo! – Engoliu em seco com a maneira exigente a qual ele falava consigo, o corpo logo se afastando do dele em reflexo, antes de sentir os braços dele lhe envolverem a cintura para impedir que continuasse a se afastar. Os dedos lhe seguravam de uma maneira ainda mais séria do que as palavras que tinha soltado. Com isso, o próprio corpo encontrou o de Ron, sem fazer realmente ter coragem de desobedecê-lo, e logo aparataram, o rosto encontrando abrigo no ombro do garoto, enquanto sentia o corpo inteiro ser levado por ele ao virarem.

Ao desaparatarem, sentiu as costas baterem contra a parede mais próxima, o corpo se elevando um pouco, enquanto a a bolsa escorregava pelo braço de encontro ao chão do quarto que se encontravam. Não teve muito tempo para reconhecer o local, os olhos se fecharam com força que o corpo era imprensado contra a parede, sentindo os lábios do garoto contra seu pescoço. Ron parecia um tanto descontrolado. Sentia as mãos dele passeando por si, apertando algumas partes como se ele quisesse mostrar que eram dele, em principal sua cintura, enquanto a imprensava mais contra a o tinha visto daquela maneira tão... possessiva.

Sentiu os pés saírem do chão ao ser levantada pelo ruivo, os braços envolvendo os ombros dele para que tivesse mais apoio, os olhos procurando os de Ronald com avidez. Podia ser estranho de si pensar, mas não tinha o que reclamar daquilo, não tinha nem porque falar alguma coisa, tudo que tinha que fazer era obedecer aos comandos que os toques de Ron lhe davam, deixar que a mão exigente lhe mostrasse o caminho que ele queria que fizesse sobre o corpo dele.

Os dedos já estavam prontos para começar a tirar a blusa que ele vestia quando sentiu um sorriso contra sua pele e os dedos do ruivo lhe segurar os pulsos, e a pressão do corpo dele aumentar contra seu, talvez para que não desabasse no chão. Ele se afastou, a colocando mais uma vez no chão, e caminhou até o sofá, se sentando no mesmo, enquanto olhava para si com um sorriso desenhado no canto dos lábios, quase maldoso. Se encostou na parede olhando para o ruivo ainda incrédula, ambas as mãos se apoiando em qualquer coisa que pode encontrar ali para que mantivesse o equilíbrio das pernas que tinham ficado bambas, sem momento algum desviar o olhar dele.

- Tira a roupa pra mim - Aquilo não tinha sido um pedido, mas sim uma ordem. Quando abri a boca para protestar, a única coisa que viu fora o olha fuminante contra o seu, como se ele me desafiasse a desobedecer aquela ordem direta. E por algum motivo, suas mãos foram a gravata que ainda se encontrava alinhada no pescoço, a soltando com calma. O tecido vermelho e dourado fora ao chão, antes que os dedos seguissem um caminho reto pela camisa, abrindo os botões com lentidão em meio a um passo que deu para mais perto do corpo do garoto. Estava hipnotizada pelo olhar que ganhava de Ron. Ele a secava por inteiro, transparecendo a excitação que ficava mais e mais evidente dentro da calça que ele vestia. Parou de andar a poucos centímetros dele, enquanto as pontas dos dígitos passavam por entre o vão que havia criado na camisa ao abri-la por completo, para fazer com que a mesma deslizasse pelos ombros vagarosamente ate que encontrasse o chã as mãos de Ron foram de encontro a si, lhe tocando as pernas próximo aos joelhos antes de os puxar para que se sentasse sobre o colo dele.

- Pode deixar a saia e as meias... - Ele sussurrou mais uma vez autoritário, mordiscando o seu lóbulo no processo, ao mesmo tempo que as mãos dele subiam pela suas coxas. Sentiu uma pressão maior no momento que as mãos dele se aproximaram o bastante de sua virilha por debaixo da saia. - Diz que é minha... - Mais uma vez aquilo não foi um pedido, fora uma ordem contra seu pescoço, a pegando completamente desprevenida. - Diz que é minha, Hermione! - Ele mandou mais uma vez a fazendo arrepiar por completo, os dedos dele a apertavam com mais força - sem nunca machucar - sua pele, a puxando ainda mais para perto dele.

- Eu sou sua, Ron... Completamente sua. - Se ouviu responder obediente, nem mesmo acreditando no que tinha acabado de fazer. A verdade era que estava adorando aquele jeito controlador de Ron. Não tinha como negar que, apesar de certinha e mandona algumas vezes, estava simplesmente amando ser controlada pelo garoto daquela forma. Sentiu o sorriso do ruivo contra sua pele, os dedos dele a provocando sobre a roupa intima ao finalmente se colocar por entre as pernas. Se continuasse daquele jeito, o garoto conseguiria dela muito mais do que as ordens que ele a mandava. Os dedos se agarraram a blusa que ele vestia, as pernas se apertando na lateral do corpo dele, enquanto se movia minimamente para mais perto daquele toque que recebia em um local tão sensível. Um gemido fora solto de seus lábios assim que ele atravessou a barreira que o impedia de lhe tocar diretamente e a penetrou com dois dedos, não demorando muito para começar a lhe massagear o interior com tanta precisão.

O quadril passou a se mover contra os dedos de Ron que parecia se divertir com o que estava fazendo, mas ao o olha-lo nos olhos percebeu que, por debaixo de toda aquela fachada autoritária, ele ainda se encontrava surpreso de a deixar daquela maneira, mas mesmo com aquela surpresa imaginava que ele sabia que era o único que tirava dela toda a sanidade e a racionalidade que ela tinha. Ron a tirava do controle e sempre fora assim. Ela esquecia de seu lado educado e calmo quando estava com ele, esquecia de tudo quando estavam no meio de uma discussão. Sempre tinha sido assim. Mas ali, nos braços dele, recebendo aqueles carinhos tão íntimos, percebia que não era só nas brigas que Ron a fazia perder a cabeça e se esquecer de tudo...

- Fala o meu nome, Hermione. - Fora trazida de volta a terra com aquela nova ordem, pequenos gemidos ainda saindo por entre seus lábios, percebendo agora que ambas as mãos se encontravam na parte da frente do corpo do garoto e que já haviam arrancado dois botões da blusa que ele vestia. - Diz meu nome, Hermione!

- Ron... - Não conseguiu evitar o gemido alto que fora solto junto com o nome do ruivo quando ele acertou com os dedos o local certo dentro de si. Mas o viu manear a cabeça em negação a olhando como se tivesse dito a coisa errada e acabou por sorrir com aquilo antes de dizer contra os lábios dele: - Ronald... - Um novo gemido fora solto, agora um tanto frustrado, quando os dedos de Ron abandonaram a massagem que fazia dentro de si. E se surpreendeu mais uma vez ao ser colocada contra o sofá com rapidez. O viu arrancar o restante dos botões da camisa, antes dos lábios se encontrarem mais uma vez com intensidade, como todo aquele momento tinha sido. Não se cansava dos apertos fortes que as mãos de Ron dava em sua pele. Mas reclamou ao ter o beijo partido por ele, os dedos se entrelaçando aos cabelos dele, ao tentar força-lo a manter aquele beijo. Mas acabou por ter os pulsos segurados pelas mãos do ruivo que logo os prenderam juntos contra o sofá.

- Hoje você é minha... - Ele começou serio, enquanto se inclinava para que os lábios ficassem próximos. - ... E me obedece. - E ao receber aquelas palavras parou de tentar se soltar do aperto que recebia nos pulsos. Ainda era inacreditavel que estava o obedecendo daquela maneira, mas não tinha tempo para pensar no quanto aquilo estava sendo diferente, a única coisa que pensava era em ter mais uma vez Ron a completando, a fazendo dele como ele tinha dito que era, e o obedecer só fazia aquilo ser ainda mais delicioso do que já estava sendo. O ruivo soltou os pulsos dela, porém ela continuou com ambos os braços sobre a cabeça, a mesma sendo inclinada para trás quando o rosto de Ron voltou a se esconder contra seu pescoço, as mãos dele não demorando para lhe abrir o sutiã e o tirar antes de o tacar para longe. A saia também fora logo descartada, enquanto os lábios do ruivo passeavam por seu busto, sugando e marcando sua pele avidamente. E a única coisa que fazia era ofegar e gemer baixo, as mãos procurando mais uma vez os cabelos de Ron para os acariciar por entre os dedos, o incentivando a continuar com aquilo.

E os lábios dele continuaram a descer, explorando partes que antes não o tinha feito, tirando os poucos fios de sanidade que ela tinha. E quando ao sentir a língua do ruivo passear por seu sexo, agora exposto, não conseguiu fazer nada alem de gemer alto, as mãos se indo ao sofá para o agarrar com força, o corpo se arqueando tamanho o prazer que sentia. Ron parecia se guiar pelo o que ele tinha ouvido antes ao toca-la com os dois dedos e continuava se guiando pelos gemidos que ela soltava agora, estes parecendo mais altos que os anteriores.

Ouviu o barulho de metal encontrando o chão, e ao se virar minimamente para ver o que se tratava viu o cinto de Ron largado ao lado do estofado. E percebeu que ele estava se preparando para a tomar por inteiro, o que a trouxe uma grande impaciência. Meses sem sentir ele daquela maneira já estava a deixando louca, por mais que não tivessem feito aquilo mais do que uma vez. Todas aquelas vezes que foram interrompidos e que não conseguiam fazer nada alem de trocar pequenos selares, isso tudo contribuía com aquela vontade avassaladora de o ter dentro de si.

E como se lesse seus pensamentos, Ron voltou a subir por seu corpo lhe sorrindo de uma maneira que nunca tinha sorrido antes, o que a fez perder o fôlego por alguns segundos. E sem prévio aviso se sentiu se penetrada de uma só vez e com força, acabando por soltar um gemido languido e longo, enquanto a cabeça era mais uma vez jogada para trás instintivamente. As mãos se agarraram as costas do Ruivo, as unhas se afundando ali, em meio ao movimento frenético que os corpos faziam ao se entregar mais uma vez.

Aquela necessidade, possessão e desejo faziam tudo ficar ainda mais excitante a cada segundo. Os gemidos ficaram mais altos, descompassados pelo ar que saia dificilmente por entre os lábios. Era difícil resistir a todo aquele prazer e a verdade era que nem queria resistir. Só tinha se entregado a Ron daquela maneira e continuaria a ser assim para que pudesse sempre sentir aquela prazer que só ele a dava, que só sentia ao beija-lo, ao toca-lo e ao abraça-lo. O amava de coração e alma, e nada mudaria aquilo.

E o clímax chegou mais rápido do que gostaria, ambos gemendo alto, enquanto se apertavam um contra o outro. Aos poucos os movimentos foram diminuindo o ritmo, os dedos de ambos passando a ser mais carinhosos do que estavam antes. Os lábios se uniram mais uma vez em um carinho fora do normal, principalmente para aquela noite, sentindo os dedos de Ron irem ao seu rosto para afastar alguns fios de cabelo que aparentemente se encontravam ali. E ao fita-lo fez o mesmo com ele, abrindo um sorriso completamente bobo com a maneira que era olhada pelo Ruivo.

- Eu quero você só para mim... - O ouviu falar e soltou um riso baixo, recebendo como resposta uma expressão carrancuda.

- O que vou ter que fazer para provar que sou só sua, Ron? - Perguntou a ele calmamente, os dedos passeando pelo rosto dele com delicadeza. - Você não sabe como eu te amo... - Não se importou em falar aquilo primeiro. Ele já tinha provado, não só ali que a amava, por mais que nunca tivesse falado aquilo com todas as letras.

O que recebeu foi o sorriso mais radiante que já viu Ron dar, nem ao ganhar a copa de quadribol das casas o viu daquela maneira. E só por isso sabia que tinha dito a coisa certa.

- Não... Você que não sabe o quanto eu te amo... - E voltaram a se beijar, agora com todo o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. As mãos voltando a trabalhar, agora mais calmas, sobre o corpo um do outro, os carinhos sendo um pouco mais profundos e intimos, mas sempre muito carinhosos e apaixonados. E ali Hermione sabia que a noite não acabaria tão cedo...

XXX

Soltou um gemido baixo ao levantar do sofá, fazendo uma careta com aquele movimento, suas costas doiam, e se enrolou por inteira ao cobertor grosso que tinham conjurado na noite anterior, após uma procura pela varinha que durou mais pelas constantes interrupções que ambos faziam do que pela distancia que a mesma se encontrava... Não que ela tivesse algo a reclamar daquilo. Mas não teve muito tempo para admirar o namorado. A porta do quarto em que se encontravam fora aberta em meio a chute e o primeiro instinto que teve fora se esticar para pegar a varinha e apontar para os dois homens que tinham acabado de entrar ali.

- Calma, Hermione. Ninguém aqui veio atacar vocês... - Jorge disse com um sorrisinho desenhado no canto dos lábios. - Não com feitiços pelo menos.

Sentiu o rosto esquentar, mas aquilo só piorou quando viu Harry a porta, do lado de Jorge.

- Hmmm... Bom dia, Mio... - Não precisava daquelas palavras para saber que Ron havia acordado, só pelo puxão que sentiu contra o cobertor para que se sentasse a uma certa altura para que ele não ficasse completamente exposto.

- Muito bom dia, pelo visto, Roniquinho... - Ouviu Jorge zombar, enquanto levava ambas as mãos para o rosto, afim de esconde-lo. Não acreditava que tinha sido pega DAQUELE JEITO pelo Jorge e Harry. Respirou fundo, se encolhendo no sofá, sentindo as pernas de Ron se acomodarem do lado das suas e os braços dele lhe envolver a cintura. Os garotos se falavam, mas não prestava atenção, ate o momento que a porta bateu e se teve um silencio total. Sentiu os lábios de Ron lhe tocarem os ombros com calma, o que a surpreendeu ainda mais. Levantou o rosto para fita-lo e percebeu que apesar da calma o garoto tinha as orelhas bem vermelhas.

- Bom dia, amor... - O ouviu dizer, abrindo um sorriso tímido, antes de corresponder o selar que recebeu dele. - Se prepare para as piadinhas de Jorge, mas acho que Harry não vai comentar nada...

Olhou em volta e percebeu finalmente onde se encontravam. O apartamento em cima da loja de logros não havia mudado quase nada e por isso havia achado estranho que na noite anterior não tinha percebido onde se encontravam. Ainda se encontrava constrangida com o que tinha acontecido e sabia que o ruivo também se encontrava, mas a verdade era que sabia que não tinham muito o que fazer quanto aquilo, e também que não seria ela que teria que aguentar as piadas do irmão dele durante os próximos meses.

- Harry só não te mata por não ser um irmão ciumento como você é com a Gina... - Fora a vez dela brincar, ainda mais por conta do ciúmes de Ron que os tinha levado ate ali. Sentiu as mãos de Ron lhe apertarem a cintura com a mesma força que ele tinha aplicado na noite anterior, soltando um ofego baixo com aquilo.

- Hm... - Começou baixinho, se movendo contra o corpo de Ron, em meio a um suspiro baixinho. - Me leva para o castelo... - Continuou num tom baixo, as mãos apertando as coxas de Ron com os movimentos que ele fazia sobre seu corpo. - ... Sei que estou atrasada, mas um banho não faria mal, faria?

Não precisou dizer aquilo duas vezes para sentir Ron a empurrar e começar a catar as roupas no chão e jogar para si, para que se vestissem e logo irem para o castelo. Sabia que iria o enrolar até a hora do almoço, mas não contaria a ele até chegarem no castelo. Tinha que ir a aula... e nem Rony conseguiria fazer ela mudar de idéia sobre aquilo. Se ficassem ali, trocando aqueles toques, não conseguiria mais sair até que tivessem se entregado um ao outro mais algumas vezes... Não conseguia entender de onde que saia tanto fogo por entre os dois. Mas mesmo ele conseguindo tirar completamente sua sanidade e sua racionalidade, ela ainda era Hermione Granger, e sempre colocaria os estudos e deveres acima de qualquer outra coisa.


	12. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 **

_- Roniquinho voltou cedo. Será que ele pegou ela de jeito, deixando a Mione sem volta... – Ouviu o irmão mais velho falar de maneira divertida, sentindo a orelha esquentar com aquelas palavras, e respirou fundo tentando ignorar as palavras. – Ou será que ela te largou por um livro mais uma vez?_

A risada de Harry preencheu o local, o fazendo ficar ainda mais vermelhor do que ele já estava. Continuou a colocar os novos artigos da loja em uma das prateleiras, ignorando as coisas que Jorge falava.

- Ou talvez ela lembrou que tem que ir para a aula! – Harry que falou dessa vez, fazendo Jorge rir alto. Estava com vontade de azarar os dois.

- Bem lembrado! Imagina como a Hermione vai ficar mais para o final do ano escolar quando tiver perto das provas! Nem vai olhar para o coitado... Esse ai vai ter que se acostumar a ficar na mão de novo. LITERALMENTE!

- Cala a boca, vocês dois! – Respondeu as palavras do irmão por entre os dentes, tentando controlar os próprios nervos para não fazer algo pior que aquilo, segurando o logro que tinha em mãos com mais força do que gostaria, ao ponto dos nós dos dedos ficarem brancos.

Viu os blocos do muro atrás do muro atrás do Caldeirão Furado se afastarem e abrir caminho para que pudesse entrar no Beco Diagonal, a mente ainda nas lembranças que tinha da última vez que estivera com seu irmão mais velho, as brincadeiras ainda ecoando.

Olhava para as lojas, os enfeitos de Natal já aparecendo em uma das janelas. O Natal se aproximava e ficava mais difícil de pensar o que poderia dar para Mione. Agora eram namorados e as coisa complicavam um pouco quando assunto era presente. Seu trabalho não ajudava muito. Ainda caçava alguns comensais da morte que se encontravam foragidos e aquilo tudo o fazia pensar em qualquer coisa, menos no presente que poderia a dar. Não queria nem ver como seria quando chegasse no dia dos namorados.

Harry não era de grande ajuda também. A única sugestão que o amigo lhe dava era comprar algum livro que poderia servir para Hermione e o único que achou que o fez pensar em Hermione fora sobre as leis dos bruxos sobre outras criaturas, já que sabia o interesse da namorada sobre aquilo e aquele livro - que era maior do que gostaria que fosse - parecia explicar o porque de cada lei e como elas eram aplicadas e mais algumas explicações que os outros livros não pareciam ter.

Seguiu para a loja de seu irmão Jorge, onde trabalhava em seu tempo livre e encontrou o irmão mais uma vez afundado em seu escritório, olhando para alguma coisa que parecia o fazer lembrar de seu irmão gêmeo.

Jorge tinha sido o mais forte de todos quanto a morte de Fred, por mais que pudesse ver que ele passava por uma depressão que não imaginava que o irmão poderia passar. Ele havia passado alguns dias trancado em seu quarto, não querendo ver ou falar com ninguém, mas quando se levantou pareceu se afundar no trabalho e fazer de tudo para manter aquilo que ele e Fred tinham sonhado.

Só podia imaginar o que se passava pela cabeça do irmão, mas tudo o que podia fazer era o ajudar com a loja e tentar não tocar no nome de Fred, o que era um pequeno alivio para si, por ainda sentir um aperto no coração a cada vez que o ouvia, estava fazendo.

- Não vai me dizer que veio pedir meu apartamento de novo? - Percebeu o sorriso que apareceu nos lábios do irmão, como ele dissesse aquilo não só para irrita-lo mas como uma maneira de fugir dos pensamentos que ele tinha. - Apesar que da ultima vez você não pediu, mas tive uma vista agradável ao chegar em casa...

E ele conseguiu, mesmo triste irrita-lo e o deixar constrangido... Respirou fundo, sentindo as orelhas queimarem com aquilo. Tinha que se concentrar no que tinha ido ali fazer.

- Eu estava mais preocupado com outras coisas do que escolher um lugar que meu irmão não ia conseguir ver minha namorada nua... - Respondeu por entre os dentes e recebeu uma risada em resposta, estremecendo um pouco com aquilo.

- Roniquinho, já esta tão crescido que consegue levar mulheres como Hermione Granger a loucura. - Dessa vez não conseguiu não rir junto ao irmão, se jogando na cadeira de frente a ele.

- Ajuda quando ela também consegue te deixar louco, não acha? Mesmo que só com um ataque de ciúmes bobo... - Piscou os olhos para o irmão, sabendo que ele tinha contribuído para aquele ataque de ciúmes que tinha tido a mais de um mês atras. Ambos riram e Jorge se levantou para servir uma bebida para ambos. Sabia que o mais velho estava bebendo mais do que o normal, mas sabia também que de nada serviria falar sobre o assunto.

- Como tem sido os julgamentos? - O ouviu perguntar após vários minutos de silencio e soltou um suspiro baixo. Pelo menos não teria que se esforçar para entrar no assunto, talvez fosse mais fácil do que poderia esperar.

- Melhores que as caçadas... - Passou a mão no rosto de maneira cansada, tomando mais um gole do whisky de fogo que tomavam. - ... Harry ainda se recusa a matar, mesmo quando é necessário...

- Já pegaram os dois que lutavam com Percy e ... Fred? - Percebeu a dificuldade que o irmão falou do gêmeo que havia morrido. Tinha que falar agora, não poderia esperar e ele tinha facilitado as coisas ao perguntar aquilo, por mais dificil que parecia ter sido tocar naquele assunto, para ambos.

- O ex ministro fora pego no mesmo dia, mas parece que ele estava sendo controlado pela Maldição Imperius... Já o outro foi encontrado quase morto e levado para o St. Mungus...

- O QUE? - Já esperava por aquele grito vindo de Jorge, mas nada poderia fazer sobre o assunto, e ele sabia disso, ou esperava que ele soubesse e entendesse isso.

- Jorge... Ele tem que ser julgado e preso em Azkaban pro resto da vida, não cabe a mim simplesmente matar o desgraçado... - Olhou para o irmão, percebendo que ele se continha de alguma maneira.

- Saia, Ron... Antes que eu desconte em você... E eu sei que você queria ver o cara morrer tanto quanto eu... Por favor, saia... - Levantou de onde estava, deixando para trás um pequeno bilhete que dizia o horário e o dia do julgamento do comensal da morte do qual falavam e saiu.

Imaginava que o irmão fosse chamar Angelina, como agora ele fazia, como se só ela entendesse o que ele passava, mas já começava a pensar que era só uma desculpa para ver a garota.

Voltou para o trabalho e deu de cara com Harry em seu escritório o esperando, parecendo nervoso como não o via a algum tempo.

- Onde estava? - Olhou para o moreno com uma sobrancelha arqueada com a maneira ríspida que ele perguntou.

- Fui ver o Jorge. Algum problema com isso? - Cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Harry era seu melhor amigo, mas as vezes ainda se sentia o capacho dele quando ele falava daquela maneira.

- Não nenhum... - Harry, aos seus olhos, pareceu se arrepender com a maneira que tinha falado consigo e veio ate si. - Os pais de Hermione foram torturados hoje a tarde por um comensal da morte... As nossas defesas e alarmes permitiram que chegássemos lá antes que ele fizesse algo pior. - Sentiu-se estremecer por completo com as palavras de Harry, esperando que nada de pior tivesse acontecido. - Eles se encontram no St. Mungus. Hermione foi trazida mais cedo para as ferias de final de ano para ficar com eles. Se quiser, pode tirar o resto do dia para ir vê-la.

Não falou absolutamente nada, só voltou pela porta que tinha entrado a momentos antes e foi em direção ao hospital bruxo. Estava preocupado com Hermione, mas mais que isso, estava preocupado com o estado que os pais dela se encontraram.

Não demorou mais do que alguns minutos para alcançar o local em que a garota estava, sua irmã e mãe já se encontravam com ela lá, mas acabou por ignorar ambas para que pudesse passar os braços em volta de Hermione, que chorava e soluçava fortemente.

- Como eles estão? - A pergunta fora direcionada a sua mãe, os seus dedos passaram a acariciar os cabelos da morena, tentando - mesmo que inutilmente - acalma-la.

- O pai dela parece que se encontra pior... - Sua mãe começou a falar baixo, como se esperasse que Hermione não ouvisse. - ... Aparentemente ele entrava na frente a cada vez que o comensal da morte tentava acerta a mãe dela...

Apertou a garota um pouco mais contra seu corpo, já sentindo a blusa um tanto úmida pelas lagrimas que eram deixadas sobre as mesmas. Não sabia o que fazer para melhorar o estado da garota, se sentia um miserável, um incapaz por vê-la daquele jeito sem poder fazer nada. Por isso, só continuava com o carinho, deixando a cabeça encostada sobre a dela, mas nunca sem deixar de fita-la como se esperasse que tudo logo ficasse bem com a garota.

Era difícil para si ver Hermione daquela maneira, já que ela sempre pareceu a mais forte dos três a que menos se deixava levar pelas emoções, mas talvez aquilo fosse mais do que um simples momento dentro de uma guerra, no qual você tem que se manter forte e centrado. Ali ela estava com medo de perder os pais, de perder um dos portos de segurança que ela tinha, ou talvez o único Porto seguro que ela tinha - não que ele gostasse de pensar daquela maneira-.

- Já pode entrar para vê-los, Srta. Granger. - O medibruxo falou após o que pareceu uma hora e - por sentir que Hermione não tinha muitas forças - guiou ela para o quarto em que o bruxo havia indicado para eles. A deixou sentada em uma cadeira no meio das duas camas, e quando estava para deixar o cômodo hospitalar, sentiu uma mão o segurar.

- Não sai, por favor... Fica aqui comigo ate eles acordarem... - Sentiu o peito apertar ao lembrar do dia que Bellatrix Lestrange tinha a torturado, como havia acabado de acontecer com os pais dela, e Hermione tinha pedido para que ele não saísse do lado dela quando chegaram a Cabana das Conchas. Moveu a cabeça em afirmação e puxou uma cadeira para perto da garota, envolvendo o ombro dela ao se sentar e a sentiu colocar a cabeça em seu ombro.

Ficaram alguns minutos em silencio, esperando que os pais de Mione acordassem no tempo deles e logo ouviu um resmungo sair dos lábios da mãe dela.

- Mãe! - Hermione se levantou o mais rápido que pode para chegar perto da mãe dela e a única coisa que fez fora a dar algum apoio, antes que ela se sentasse na cama segurando a mão da Sra. Granger. Se afastou um pouco, deixando que elas conversassem, que Mione descobrisse o que tinha acontecido com os pais dela e logo saiu do quarto as deixando completamente sozinhas.

- Como eles estão? - Sua mãe fora a primeira a falar e pode ver sua irmã o olhando com uma expressão não muito boa, o que acabou por fazer ele se sentir culpado do que tinha acontecido com seus sogros.

- Estão bem. O Sr. Granger ainda se encontra desacordado e a Sra. Granger acabou de acordar... - Respirou fundo, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, antes de se voltar para Gina mais uma vez. Pediu licença para sua mãe e pegou a garota pelo braço a levando para longe da ruiva mais velha. - Que houve que...

- Onde você estava que não estava no quartel dos Aurores quando isso tudo aconteceu, Ron? Porque não foi você ao vez do Harry o primeiro a chegar ao local? -Ela o colocou contra a parede e sentiu as orelhas queimarem só não sabia se de raiva ou se de vergonha. Ambas as sensações o invadia de uma maneira terrível.

- Estava com Jorge. Ele já me deu um corte hoje, não preciso de outro, Gina... - Não acreditava que precisava falar com a irmã sobre o julgamento, porque já haviam brigas demais naquela família por causa deles.

- Claro! Cuidar da loja de logros é muito mais importante que manter o seu emprego! - A garota quase gritou consigo, e acabou por a segurar com força pelos braços, não conseguindo conter-se. Mas parou no momento que viu Harry parar ao longe de ambos.

- Você não deveria falar do que não sabe, Ginerva... - A soltou, se afastando da irmã o mais rápido que pode, antes que fizesse algo pior. A briga com sua irmã tinha mais a ver com aquela sensação de impotência que lhe tomava o corpo, junto com a culpa e a raiva, do que com o fato de ter sido colocado contra a parede, sabia disso e por tal motivo achava melhor se afastar.

Passou direto pelos dois que estavam na sala de recepção e saiu do prédio. Por mais que quisesse ficar com Hermione naquele momento não conseguia a olhar sem se sentir culpado por aquele ataque. Se tivesse ido conferir os sogros em vez de ir ver o irmão nada daquilo teria acontecido.

XXX

Os dias se passaram com mais rapidez do que gostaria, ia visitar os pais de Mione sempre que tinha a possibilidade e quando não fazia isso estava conferindo mais uma vez a nova proteção que tinham colocado em volta da casa dos Grangers.

O julgamento do comensal responsável pelo ataque o deixou com algum senso de justiça ao ouvir que ele sofreria um beijos dos dementadores, por mais que acreditasse que ele merecesse algo muito mais doloroso e lento do que só aquele beijo. Aparentemente seu desejo fora realizado em outro comensal, infelizmente. O homem que duelava com seus irmãos em Hogwarts no dia da Grande Batalha morreu alguns dias depois da chegada dos Grangers ao St. Mungus.

O véspera de Natal chegou junto a alta dos Grangers. Ele, com a preocupação de qualquer outro poderia os atacar também, aproveitando que Hermione estava também em casa, insistiu para que eles ficassem nA Toca com a desculpa para que as famílias ficassem próximas naquelas festividades.

Agora se encontrava sentado do lado de fora de casa vigiando os céus como se algo pudesse aparecer deles. Não havia conseguido comer muito durante a ceia e agora não participava de mais uma troca de presentes. Havia errado uma vez em proteger a família de Hermione, não faria aquilo de novo. Muito menos quando sua família estava junto.

- Ron... - Engoliu em seco ao ouvir a voz de Hermione lhe chamando. Mal tinha conseguido falar com ela desde a briga que teve com Gina – a ruiva veio lhe pedir desculpas alguns dias depois, ao saber o conteúdo de sua conversa com Jorge -, que tinha lhe trazido uma culpa maior do que ela poderia imaginar, por isso não conseguia olhar para a namorada sem sentir que tinha falhado com ela. - Vem para...

- Entra, Mione, esta frio. - A cortou, não levando o olhar em momento algum para ela. Mas ainda assim a sentiu se aproximar de si, soltando a respiração que nem havia percebido segurar ao ter os dedos dela o forçando a olha-la.

- Você não pode ficar com frio também... - Percebeu uma dor nos olhos dela e se sentiu ainda mais miserável que antes. Pegou a mão dela a afastando de seu rosto com delicadeza ao mover a cabeça em negação.

- Estou bem aqui. - Falou mais forte do que gostaria e se arrependeu no momento que a expressão dela ficou ainda mais dolorosa. - ... - Antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa a viu se afastar de volta para casa numa pequena corrida.

Se xingou baixinho, chutando umas das pedras que tinham por ali para longe, enquanto segurava a vontade que tinha de arrancar os próprios cabelos.

- Isso não vai adiantar nada, maninho... - Revirou os olhos ao ouvir a voz de Jorge.

- Não agora, Jorge. Mais tarde eu deixo que você fale o que quiser, mas agora...

- Você é mesmo um imbecil, não é? - Se voltou para o irmão mais velho com as orelhas queimando, respirando pesado. Abriu a boca para falar mas nada saiu de sua boca, a movia freneticamente, mas sua voz não saia. - Bom que o feitiço deu certo. Vai ter que me ouvir se quiser sua voz de volta.. - O olhou esperando que o olhar o matasse e fechou as mãos em punhos. - Você não vê que esta fazendo tudo errado, Ronald? A culpa não foi sua que eles foram atacados! O ministério não pode colocar o número de proteções na casa de alguém que não é bruxo e você sabe disso, ainda mais sem a permissão deles. E você não estava comigo por brincadeira naquele dia e todos sabemos... Mas magoar sua namorada por achar que é seu dever proteger os pais dela, sem ficar do lado dela quando ela mais precisa é realmente uma babaquisse. Não sei como ela consegue sentir algo por alguém quem não tem nem metade da inteligência que ela tem, mas se não quiser a magoar mais é melhor começar agir como um namorado e não como um cão de caça.

O viu fazer um movimento com a varinha e ainda assim não falou nada, só correu para dentro de casa. Passou o olhar por toda a sala e a cozinha e ao não encontra-lá subiu para o quarto de Gina, onde pensava que ela estivesse. Ao não encontra-la ali, correu para onde os pais dela se encontravam, mas também não a encontrou ali.

O coração começou a se apertar a cada quarto que ia e não via a garota. Não imaginava que ela tinha saído da casa, alguém teria falado alguma coisa para ele na sala, apesar das caras assustadas ao vê-lo ali dentro. E subiu para o próprio quarto, único quarto que não tinha ido olhar ainda.

- Me deixa, Gi... - Sorriu de leve ao ver Hermione agarrada com se travesseiro, toda encolhida em sua cama. Era um lado dela que nunca tinha visto antes, era diferente de quando ela estava no hospital esperando por notícias dos pais dela. Mas ainda se encontrava tão vulnerável quanto. - Ron... - Ela começou com a voz mais forte do que esperava e sorriu um pouco mais do que deveria.

- Shh... Chega pra lá. - Pediu ao se aproximar da cama, deitando aos poucos nela, dando espaço para que Mione deitasse em seu peitoral. Ficou feliz em ver que, mesmo relutante, ela se acomodou contra si, em meio a um soco que lhe dava na lateral do corpo. - Desculpa por ser mais uma vez um idiota incorrigível...

Não podia negar que ainda sentia culpa, muito menos que se sentia um idiota por ter feito Hermione ficar pior com seu comportamento imbecil, mas saber que podia concertar pelo menos um dos erros que cometeu o fazia se sentir um pouco melhor.

- As vezes acredito que as coisas seriam mais fáceis se você não fosse assim... Se eu não tivesse namorando com alguém tão idiota. - A apertou com força contra si, sentindo o coração apertar mais forte com aquelas palavras. E a ouviu rir, como se ela pudesse ler seus pensamentos. - Mas aí não seria você. E acho que sou mais idiota por te amar por você ser o idiota que é...

- Você não é idiota, Mione...

- Ron, você não tem culpa do que aconteceu... - Engoliu em seco, descendo o olhar para fitar a morena em meio a um suspiro pesado. - Não tinha como ninguém prever o que aconteceria, então dá pra parar de se martirizar e cuidar de mim?

Pegou a varinha, apontando para o rosto da garota, com os olhos nela. - Quem é você e o que você fez com a Hermione? - Perguntou e assim que viu o olhar de desaprovação dela riu baixo, se inclinando para dar um beijo no rosto dela. - Mione, você nunca pediu para que eu cuidasse de você, tinha que verificar.

- Você agora é meu namorado, posso exigir algumas coisas de você e te mostrar o quanto você esta sendo imbecil por não fazê-las sem que eu exija isso de você. - A ouviu dizer como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo e a apertou mais contra si.

- Como você consegue ser tão calma e segura de nós dois, enquanto eu tenho um medo terrível? - Perguntou baixo contra a têmpora dele, a mantendo contra si. A ouviu rir baixo e a olhou quando ela se afastou de si.

- Porque da ultima vez que estivemos juntos você mandava que eu falasse que sou sua... - Sentiu-se corar imensamente com aquelas palavras, mas ainda sorria. Hermione tinha dito que era dele, tinha gritado de prazer por conta dele... Havia sido perfeito. Ela era perfeita. Mas ainda tinha medo, já que sempre conseguia que fazia alguma coisa certa, logo fazia duas erradas. 

* * *

Agradecimentos para as pessoas que já deixaram reviews aqui! Os nomes tão na lista abaixo:

MayBlackMalfoy (Coisa fofa, te adoro também! Você me anima muito para escrever, mesmo que viva brigando comigo!)  
belleka  
Sudden Wishes  
JuliBWeasley  
Lia Croft  
Leniita W  
giselerani  
Morgana Gorlois Pendragon  
Sltltsr  
ARIENE WEASLEY  
FlashButterfly  
Roh Matheus  
Lais Sperandei  
Thaty  
sizca  
Liih Granger Weasley

Então, After Dark vai virar uma trilogia. Já sei até como vai começar a segunda parte, mas tenho que terminar tudo que já estou fazendo para depois postar ela. Vai ter uma Neville&Ana que vai entrar no meio delas duas e explicar algumas coisa, ou deixar elas ainda mais confusas. Espero que continuem lendo. Abraços a todos.


	13. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Se moveu desconfortável sob a cama. Sentia uma dor no ventre que só podia significar uma única coisa... E acabou por sorrir, mesmo com a dor. Já estava preocupada com o atraso em seu período, mas como sempre tinham sido muito cuidadosos - menos na ultima vez que estiveram juntos, mas isso também já fazia alguns meses - imaginava que aquele atraso tinha haver com o nervosismo de tudo que aconteceu com seus pais e aquele comportamento que Ron andava tendo. Mas a preocupação nunca tinha saido de sua mente, por mais que as outras coisas parecessem mais importantes.

A verdade era que tinha ficado com a cabeça naquilo desde a última vez que estiveram juntos de uma maneira intima. Já tinha se xingado algumas vezes pelo descuido, por ter se deixado levar mais uma vez pelas sensações que os toques do ruivo lhe dava, e da maneira que tinha se deixado obedecer a ele daquela forma – tinha amado ele mandando em si naquela noite. Só que ao se deixar levar tinha baixado suas guardas, por mais que uma ainda se mantivesse ali para a proteger.

Tinha que agradecer um dia a sua mãe por a levar num ginecologista desde os doze anos e ter lhe comprado os contraceptivos, mesmo que eles tivessem sido comprados para diminuir as dores que tinha a cada vez que ficava naqueles dias. O problema agora era sair do conforto dos braços do namorado e ir pegar o que precisava no quarto onde dormia com Gina.

Se moveu lentamente para sair dos braços do ruivo sem acorda-lo e se dirigiu para seu distino com passos lentos e delicados. Ainda estava escuro e a dor parecia aumentar agora que tinha saído do calor dos braços de Ron junto as cobertas pesadas que cobriam ambos. Mas precisava de uma certa coisa antes de voltar para o conforto da cama.

Tentou abrir a porta com cuidado, imaginando que Gina estaria dormindo e estranhou que esta estivesse trancada. Pegou a varinha que ainda se encontrava em seu bolso e murmurou o encantamento para que a porta se destrancasse. Voltou a tentar abri-la e assim que colocou a cabeça para dentro se arrependeu amargamente.

A visão dos corpos de Gina e Harry se movendo em um ritmo lento e carinhoso, as pernas da ruiva puxando o moreno para mais perto dela ao mesmo tempo que a cabeça dela se inclinava para trás em prazer, preencheu sua mente. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar com aquela cena, engolindo em seco antes de voltar a fechar a porta atras de si, os olhos ainda arregalados. Respirou fundo, balançando a cabeça para tirar aquela imagem da cabeça, e se voltou para a porta mais uma vez e murmurou o encantamento para trancar a porta, já que não queria que ninguém mais visse o que tinha acabado de ver.

O rosto parecia queimar a cada vez que se lembrava o que tinha acabado de ver e continuava a tentar tirar aquelas imagens da mente, por mais difícil que fosse. Tinha que ser racional e pensar o que faria agora. Não podia entrar no quarto para pegar seus absorventes, sentia dor demais para se concentrar o bastante para aparatar corretamente e não acreditava que tinha alguma loja aberta naquela hora da madrugada.

Se dirigiu para o banheiro que ela e Gina normalmente usavam e se fechou ali. Lembrava que a ruiva escondia essas coisas em algum canto do cômodo, mas não conseguia se lembrar exatamente onde.

- Accio absorvente. - Murmurou em meio a um pequeno gemido de dor e sorriu quando um pacotinho rosa voou para sua mão.

Alguns minutos depois saiu do banheiro mais segura de que podia ficar a vontade na cama com Ron e voltar a dormir sem grandes problemas, se a dor deixasse que ela fizesse isso. Porém, ao passar pela porta do quarto onde dois de seus amigos se encontravam fazendo coisas que nenhuma pessoa naquela casa fosse realmente gostar se sentiu mais uma vez desconfortável. Porque tinha mesmo que abrir aquela porta, hein?

Entrou no quarto de Ron mais uma vez e o viu sentado na cama, parecendo um pouco perdido, mas ao vê-la entrar pareceu soltar um suspiro aliviado.

- Onde estava?

- Fui no banheiro... - Se aproximou do namorado parando de frente para ele e sentiu as mãos dele lhe tocando a cintura, tirando um sorriso de si. Se deixou ser puxada contra o corpo do ruivo, se sentando sobre o colo dele, com uma perna de cada lado, sendo logo envolta pelos braços do garoto.

- Você não parece bem. Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Sentiu-se arrepiar ao ter a respiração dele contra seu pescoço e levou uma das mãos a nuca de Ron, entrelaçando os dedos aos cabelos dali, começando a fazer um pequeno carinho nos fios macios. Fora retribuída com um carinho que passou a receber na base das costas, sentindo os dedos do ruivo fazer pequenos círculos sobre sua pele, soltando um pequeno ronronado em prazer com aquilo.

- Só com um pouco de dor... - Murmurou de maneira involuntária, por se deixar levar pela sensação que as mãos dele lhe causava.

- Aonde dói? - Podia ouvir a preocupação na voz do namorado, o olhando de maneira carinhosa antes de mover a cabeça em negação para ele. Não sabia como explicar aquelas coisas para Ron, nunca tinha precisado antes e agora parecia muito estranho. - Coisas de mulher?

O olhou se sentindo surpresa com aquela pergunta, antes de mover a cabeça em afirmação e se acomodar mais contra o corpo do ruivo. Mas ele acabou por se afastar, pegando alguma coisa na mesa de cabeceira que ela ainda não conseguia ver o que era.

- Aqui, come isso. - Viu o sapo de chocolate na mão de Rony e levantou uma das sobrancelhas com aquilo. - Vai te fazer sentir melhor... - Soltou um riso baixo com aquilo e pegou o sapo de chocolate, abrindo a caixa com cuidado para que o animal de chocolate não fugisse dela. Mordeu um pedaço do doce e o ofereceu para o ruivo que pegou o restante, e voltou a surpreende-la quando ele pegou o chocolate e levou aos lábios dela.

Abriu a boca para receber o doce e logo sentiu o gosto do mesmo lhe invadir a boca de uma maneira diferente, ainda mais gostoso do que antes. Os lábios de Ron vieram aos seus, os tomando em um beijo carinhoso e delicado, os braços dele a puxando mais uma vez para a cama, a deixando por cima do corpo dele, enquanto aprofundavam o beijo com a mesma calma que tinham começado.

Sua mente, apesar de entregue ao momento, se lembrou do que Harry e Gina faziam a alguns andares abaixo e acabou por parar o que fazia em meio a uma pequena tosse quando finalmente engoliu o pedaço de chocolate que ainda brincava em sua boca.

- Mais dor? - Se acomodou ao lado dele na cama ao ouvir aquilo e moveu a cabeça em afirmação em resposta já que acreditava que ele não precisava saber o que o melhor amigo de ambos estava fazendo com a irmazinha dele a alguns metros de distancia. - Melhor quando eu faço isso...? - Sentiu os dedos do ruivo voltarem a se deslocar por suas costas, como se fizessem uma massagem ali, bem delicada e baixa.

Voltou a assentir de leve, se acomodando melhor sobre o corpo dele, para que pudesse aproveitar mais daquela massagem. O corpo todo parecia relaxar com aquilo, e a colica parecia sumir aos poucos e o sono voltava a lhe pesar os olhos mais uma vez. Bocejou pesado, roçando o rosto contra o peitoral de Ron bem de leve , e se deixou levar pelo sono que lhe tomava o corpo.

XXX

- Hermione... – Se moveu bem devargarzinho sobre o colchão duro – ou pelo menos pensava que era um colchão -, resmungando baixinho. Não queria acordar. - Ron... Acordem! - Ouviu mais uma vez Gina falar ao longe e se moveu mais uma vez desconfortável. - Não acho que vocês vão querer que mamãe venha acordar os dois, junto com sua mãe, Mione.

Virou para olhar a ruiva ao ouvir aquilo, ainda um pouco perdida com o sono e ouviu um gemido de sono vindo de algo sob si. Olhou para baixo e viu que estava com a mão sobre o rosto de Ron, onde se apoiava para ficar inclinada um pouco para cima.

- Ow, me desculpe, Ron ! - Saiu de cima do namorado o mais rápido que pode, piscando os olhos seguidas vezes para que pudesse acordar mais rápido. - Porque esta acordando a gente tão cedo? - Perguntou após verificar o relógio e ver que eram quase sete da manhã.

- Presente que sua mãe deu para todas as garotas da família, lembra? - Fez uma pequena careta ao lembrar daquilo. Odiava spas, mas acha que precisava ser paparicada e passar o dia com sua mãe, como a muito não faziam.

- Levantando...

- Gina, pode nos dar uns minutinhos? - Fora impedida de se levantar e cortada pelo ruivo, virando o rosto para fitá-lo um pouco perdida por aquele pedido, e acabou por ficar ainda mais ao ver a expressão que ele tinha no rosto. Ouviu a ruiva murmurar que tudo bem e sair do quarto fechando q porta atras dela. - Esta se sentindo melhor? - Sorriu um pouco boba com aquela pergunta, se inclinando para perto dele, colando os lábios aos dele de forma carinhosa.

- Daqui a alguns dias passa... - Murmurou contra a boca do ruivo, rindo baixo ao ver a expressão que ele tinha no rosto; um misto de preocupação e confusão. – É normal, hn? – Ainda não sabia como explicar uma coisa daquelas ao namorado. Ele tinha perguntado se era coisas de mulher, talvez ele soubesse alguma coisa, mas ainda teria que explicar alguma coisa para ele depois de algum tempo juntos.

O viu se afastar de si, piscando algumas vezes confusa com aquele comportamento do namorado, e parou para observar o que ele fazia. Percebeu que ele pegava alguma coisa no fundo do armario, onde ninguém além dele e a mãe do ruivo deveriam mexer e se surpreendeu ao ver a grande barra de chocolate que ele tirou dali e trouxe para si.

- Aqui. Eu guardo isso para Gina, mas acho que agora você também precisa, não? - Olhou para a barra de chocolate que ele tinha em mãos e soltou um riso baixo. Pegou o doce, abrindo o mesmo com calma e deu uma pequena mordida, para então oferecer para o garoto, e voltou a se surpreender quando ele negou. - É todo seu, para você melhorar. E já que não vou estar do seu lado hoje para te entregar sapos de chocolate, isso ai vai restar para o resto do dia, eu acho.

Ficou ainda mais surpresa com aquela atitude do namorado, dando mais uma mordida no chocolate, antes de se voltar para a porta do quarto novamente para que pudesse descer e se arrumar para o dia que teria. Mas sentiu os braços do ruivo em volta de seu corpo, se virou para fitá-lo melhor, a boca ainda cheia de chocolate, que derretia ali com lentidão. Deixou que os lábios se aproximassem aos dele levemente e iniciou um beijo calmo e leve, sentindo os gostos se misturarem aos poucos. É, sempre tinha um jeito diferente e novo de se beijarem, e aquele era um dos melhores que já tinha provado.

Talvez fosse acabar mesmo usando aquele presente que o Jorge lhe deu de Natal...

XXX

Olhou para sua mãe que se encontrava sentada em uma das cadeiras de pedicure a sua frente ao lado da Sra. Weasley. A observava cuidadosamente, como se quisesse ter certeza que ela não sentia mais dor alguma, ou mostrasse sinais de que a mente dela não se encontrava estável.

Seu pai tinha levado os piores golpes e aquilo ainda a preocupava, mas depois de tudo que Ron havia contado como tinha sido para ele a ver desacordada na mansão Malfoy e como ele ainda tinha pesadelos com aquela cena, não tinha como não se preocupar com o estado de sua mãe.

Agora ela sorria, por mais que fosse um sorriso fraco, em meio a uma conversa que tinha com a Sra. Weasley. Havia ficado feliz que as duas tinham ficado tão amigas, e como agora seus pais pareciam mais incluídos no mundo bruxo, mesmo que isso só tivesse acontecido por conta de uma tragédia.

Seu pai tinha ficado com os homens da casa n'A Toca para que pudessem fazer algo mais masculino. Já podia ate ver o que eles deveriam estar fazendo, talvez alguma coisa com esportes ou seu pai estaria deitado na cama lendo um livro, como ele sempre acabava fazendo. E era com ele com quem mais se preocupava. Ele mal havia saído da cama desde que fora transferido para A Toca e ainda se encontrava quieto, observando as coisas a volta dele de maneira assustada. Não era por menos. As duas únicas vezes que usaram magia sobre ele foram para tortura-ló ou o fazer esquecer da existência de sua única filha. Não era algo que alguém aceitaria com facilidade.

Sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro e olhou para Giny que se encontrava ao seu lado, sorriu de leve para a amiga, enquanto fazia um pequeno movimento com a cabeça. Sabia que ela estava preocupada consigo, mas não sabia mais o que falar para a fazer relaxar quanto ao que estava sentindo. Parou para olhar para as unhas da amiga e levantou uma das sombracelhas ao ver o preto que se encontravam ali.

- Você sabe que eu vi você e Harry ontem a noite, não sabe? – Perguntou após alguns segundos, sorrindo divertido ao ver o rosto da garota ficar vermelho, junto com suas orelhas. Era raro ver Ginny daquela maneira, mas era extremamente divertido para si, já que normalmente estava no lugar dela. Ainda mais depois que contou o que tinha acontecido entre si e Ron antes de irem para a Australia, e também todas as vezes que ela já havia pego ela e o ruivo em uma situação um pouco mais comprometedora.

- Mas eu tranquei a porta! – Riu baixo com o sussurro que Giny lhe devolveu, movendo a cabeça em afirmação.

- Eu precisava muito pegar alguma coisa, e abrir portas é minha especialidade desde que eu tenho onze anos... – Piscou para a ruiva que ficava mais vermelha a cada minuto que se passava e não conseguiu conter um riso mais alto.

- Podemos saber qual é a graça meninas? – Os olhos se arregalaram ao ouvir a pergunta de sua mãe, antes de se voltar para as duas mulheres mais velhas que estavam a uma pequena distancia de si.

- Coisas com os namorados, pelo visto, Kathleen... – Ouviu a Sra. Weasley responder antes que pudesse, ficando mais vermelha do que a Giny se encontrava antes, e ao lançar um olhar para a amiga pode perceber que ela não se encontrava tão diferente quanto ela.

- Sabe, eu e Patrick, sempre achamos que a nossa Hermione fosse acabar com o Ronald. Desde a primeira vez que ela começou a brigar com ele, pelo o que eu me lembre... Ela sempre vinha para casa e muitas vezes reclamava de tudo dele por longas horas. Ou me mandava cartas falando o quanto ele tinha sido rude ou algo que ele tinha feito para a deixar tão irritada... – Olhava para a mãe um pouco incredula, sentindo a mão de Giny agora sobre a sua. A amiga deveria imaginar o que estava pensando. – Ela falava muito também do Harry, mas não era a mesma coisa. Lembro quando ela estava no quarto ano e aquele menino o tal do Victor Krum convidou ela para ir para o baile, mas o que a deixou marcada foi a tentativa do Ron de fazer com que ela fosse com ele ou com o Harry... "Acredita que ele teve a coragem de chegar para mim e falar: 'Hermione, você é uma garota...'". – Os olhos ficaram ainda mais arregalados do que já estavam quando ouviu ambas as mulheres mais velhas rirem com a imitação que sua mãe fez de si.

- Ronald também aparecia sempre carrancudo ou reclamando dela por algum motivo, mas quando chegava o dia que era para ela chegar lá em casa ele ficava agitado e parecia impaciente, isso só piorou com os anos se passando. Era bem divertido ver os dois juntos... – A viu encolher os ombros. – Por algum tempo eu achei que ela fosse ficar com o Harry, acho que em algum ponto todos pensaram isso. Ninguém sabia o que ela pensava e os dois só brigavam, e Harry e ela sempre mantiveram uma amizade boa e calma, sempre ajudando um ao outro e se preocupando um com o outro também, chegava a ser bonito ver como os dois faziam as coisas. Mas depois de algum tempo, olhando bem para como ela e Ronald interagiam, eu percebi o quanto estava errada e queria que eles ficassem juntos, Arthur também tinha que me impedir de entrar no quarto do Ronald quando eu achava que os dois estavam lá sozinhos, quando na verdade estavam conversando com o Harry.

- Bom saber que alguém mantinha o olhar nela para mim e para o Patrick... Já basta ele ter pego os dois abraçados na cama no final do verão...

- Ele o que? Eu vou matar o Ronald! – Agora a vontade que tinha era de se enterrar em um lugar qualquer, porque não podia estar mais envergonhada do que se encontrava no momento.

- Srt. Hermione Granger e Srt. Giny Weasley, poderia me acompanhar para massagem de vocês? – Nunca ficou tão aliviada de ouvir que iria ganhar uma massagem em toda a sua vida. Não que não gostasse de massagem, só achava elas um pouco desconfortaveis por ter que sentir a mão de uma pessoa de uma pessoa que nunca tinha visto em sua vida em seu corpo nu. Mas a verdade era que estava mesmo agradecida por sair dali.

Mas não saiu antes de ouvir sua mãe dizer:

- Não se preocupe, Patrick teve uma conversa com ele no mesmo dia. O menino parecia bem assustado ao sair lá de casa... – Ambas as mulheres mais velhas riram com aquilo e continuaram a falar.

- Respira, Mione... Respira. Pelo menos você não tem que enfrentar um pai ciumento como o Ron deve estar tendo que enfrentar hoje, hn? – Ouviu a Ginny dizer aquilo numa tentiva de lhe acalmar, mas só piorou tudo que estava sentindo. Não queria imaginar como Ron estaria mais tarde quando chegassem em casa, nem queria imaginar o que eles poderiam conversar nesse dia inteiro que estariam passando juntos.

Talvez uma massagem fosse cair bem mesmo...

* * *

Bom, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo!  
Desculpe se não respondi nenhum dos reviews, e se respondi a todos, me desculpem por estar pedindo desculpa. Estou com uma memoria pessima.  
Ando lendo muitas fics ultimamente e algumas em que a Hermione fica com outro Weasley, estranho não?  
Amo Romione, mas gostei dela com o George, não sei porque... e não me perguntem também de onde eu tirei isso!  
Bom, tive algumas idéias para umas fics novas e isso esta dificultando um pouco eu escrever outras coisas... Sabe como é, você tem uma idéia e até você tirar ela da cabeça a coisa não sai e mais nada parece entrar na sua cabeça? Então, estou assim. Mas consegui terminar esse capitulo de after antes de consegui fazer alguma outra coisa. Vou lá terminar o capitulo 4 de His love, porque também tenho que dar um moves on nele e desculpe para quem está lendo Pain e eu ainda não postei... mesmo que talvez vocês não tenham lido!  
Abraços para todos e boa semana!


	14. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Olhou para o tabuleiro de xadrez e deixou os lábios ficarem entreabertos, os olhos se arregalando aos poucos ao perceber o que estava para acontecer. Não podia acreditar naquilo, não depois de tanto tempo em que já tinha se acostumado com tantas vitórias para o seu caderninho...

- Xaque-mate! – Ouviu o Sr. Granger dizer após o movimento que ele comandou sua peça fazer, e o olhou ainda surpreso. Aquele tinha sido sua primeira derrota desde seus onze anos, e tinha perdido no xadrez-bruxo para um trouxa... E pior que isso, tinha se esforçado e muito para que aquilo não acontecesse, e o cara ainda se encontrava fraco.

- Pelas cuecas de Merlin... – Murmurou, os dedos se prendendo nos cabelos que se encontravam próximos a sua nuca, enquanto continuava a olhar para o tabuleiro. Os lábios se abriram e fecharam seguidas vezes, os olhos voltando para o Sr. Granger a sua frente que parecia satisfeito consigo mesmo.

- O que houve? – Harry apareceu ao seu lado, e logo o fitou, e pode ver a expressão do amigo ao ver o tabuleiro. – Pelas meias de Merlin... Você perdeu? – Moveu a cabeça em afirmação em resposta da pergunta, antes de o ouvir murmurar mais uma vez: - Pelas calças de Merlin... Jorge, vem ver isso! O Ron perdeu no xadrez-bruxo para o Sr. Granger!

Revirou os olhos com aquilo, ouvindo o pai de Hermione rindo a sua frente, enquanto começava a arrumar mais uma vez as peças para que começassem um novo jogo, revirando os olhos assim que seu irmão mais velho chegou perto de si e olhou para o tabuleiro.

- Você não perde com tanta freguência, não é?

- Ele nunca perdeu para ninguém! – Harry respondeu a resposta do Sr. Granger antes que pudesse, fazendo o homem rir um pouco mais com aquilo.

- Nem para a Hermione? – Levantou uma das sombracelhas para aquela nova pergunta, movendo a cabeça em negação com leveza. – Ela é melhor que eu! Bom, pelo menos depois do primeiro ano de vocês em Hogwarts. Ela chegou em casa falando que queria aprender a jogar e me fez jogar o verão inteiro com ela, até que ela pudesse entender o bastante do jogo para que não precisasse mais da minha ajuda. Apesar que eu já acredito que ela ganhe de mim porque já conhece bem o meu estilo de jogo...

- A Mione nunca joga comigo, e quando joga, perde... – Respondeu ainda mais surpreso e viu um sorriso no canto dos lábios do pai da namorado o que o deixou um tanto apreensivo.

- Ela realmente sempre gostou de você... – Corou um pouco com aquela fala, desviando o olhar mais uma vez para o tabuleiro, para continuar a arrumá-lo. – Será que vocês poderia nos deixar a sós novamente? Preciso dar uma palavrinha com meu genro... – Respirou fundo, ainda lembrando da última conversa que teve com seu sogro, o que não fora tão agradavel para si quanto deve ter sido para ele. – Te assustei tanto da última vez que conversamos?

- Digamos que para alguém sem magia você consegue ser bem intimidador para mim!. – O ouviu rir mais uma vez, voltando o olhar novamente um pouco mais tranquilo ao ver que pelo visto ele estava se recuperando bem de tudo o que tinha passado.

- Olha, eu sei que fui duro e tudo mais, mas tente entender que eu tinha acabado de "recuperar" minha filha e descobrir que ela havia passado um ano em uma barraca com _você_, e claro, o Harry, arriscando a vida dela. – Engoliu em seco, assentindo mais uma vez para o que ele tinha falado. – Então, podemos dizer que isso claramente não é o sonho de qualquer pai, por mais nobre que as intenções de vocês tenham sido. E ainda tinha acabado de encontrar vocês dois, bem confortáveis um com o outro em uma cama, como se vocês fizessem isso a meses. Outra vez, não é o sonho de qualquer outro pai encontrar sua filha assim com o namorado dela.

Moveu a cabeça em afirmação, terminando de arrumar o tabuleiro com as peças que já tinham se reconstituido. E levantou o olhar novamente para ele, enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos que continuavam um pouco mais crescidos do que estava acostumado.

- Eu entendo seu lado...

- Não, você não entende. Você ainda não tem uma filha, Ronald. – Fora interrompido pelo o outro homem, engolindo em seco com a maneira séria ao que ele agora falava. – Mas ainda assim eu não consigo imaginar em ninguém melhor para estar ao lado da minha filha além de você. Isso quer dizer que eu retiro o que eu disse a meses atrás... Eu aprovo o namoro de vocês, por mais que eu ainda vá continuar vigiando o seu comportamento, certo?

- Certo... – Tentou contar o sorriso, mordendo o lábio inferior, enquanto olhava para as peças que continuavam paradas a sua frente. – É a sua vez senhor, acho que mereço uma revanche...

- Preparado para ser derrotado mais uma vez? – Riu baixo com aquilo, assentindo mais uma vez, enquanto se acomodava melhor sobre a cadeira em que se encontrava sentado, observando bem o homem a sua frente. Sabia de onde Hermione tirava toda aquela atitude que muitas vezes o assustava, e estava feliz que agora tinha completa aprovação dele para que pudessem ficar juntos.

Mal podia esperar para que Hermione chegasse em casa para que a pudesse a abraçar com mais segurança, para a beijar sem medo algum de receber um olhar desaprovador do pai dela. Mas antes teria que ganhar dele, pelo menos uma vez, não era certo alguém ganhar de si daquela maneira...

XXX

A prensou mais contra a parede, os dedos apertando as coxas dela com ainda mais vontade, os lábios contra o pescoço dela, o sugando de leve. Sentia os dedos de Mione em suas costas, apertando o tecido da blusa que ainda vestia, a ouvindo gemer baixinho com o movimento que fazia contra o corpo dela, bem lento, mas ainda assim deixando que ela sentisse toda a vontade que a tinha de tomar por inteiro.

- Tira essa blusa... – A voz dela era tão fraca em meio aos gemidos que mal conseguiu ouvir aquilo. Mas prendeu bem as pernas dela contra seu corpo, a levando para o sofá da sala, onde se sentou com ela ainda em seu colo.

As mãos logo foram para a blusa que estava vestindo, a tirando em uma puxada só, enquanto a sentia se acomodar melhor sobre seu colo, os olhos focados em si. Sabia que ela estava tentando ignorar um pouco o ambiente em que estavam, por mais que este estivesse bem mais limpo e bem cuidado do que da última vez que estiveram ali.

As almofadas ainda se encontravam no chão, como tinha as arrumado para que Hermione dormisse mais confortável naquelas noites que passaram no Largo Grimauld, o que tinha atrapalhado um pouco para que alcançasse o sofá, mas nada que não pudesse arrumar em alguns movimentos mais bruscos.

Tinham conseguido fugir de todos n'A Toca com a desculpa que queriam um tempo para conversar e aproveitar a companhia do outro antes que ela voltasse para Hogwarts. Claro que tinha sido dificil despistar todos os pais e mais os irmãos, mas Harry e a aparição de Teddy haviam ajudado um pouco com aquela escapada. E como não poderiam voltar ao apartamento de Jorge, decidiram que o lugar mais seguro para ficarem bem a sós seria a antiga casa dos Black. Ironia não?

Os pensamentos foram desviados para a sensação de ter os lábios de Hermione mais uma vez em sua pele, as mãos sendo levadas ao quadril dela, a trazendo para mais perto de si, enquanto aproveitava do peso dela sobre si para aliviar um pouco da dor que sentia sobre seu ventre. Os dedos encontraram um caminho para dentro da blusa que ela usava, aproveitando para a subir pelo corpo de sua namorada, antes de a tirar de uma vez por todas, a jogando para longe, sem nem se importar com aquilo no momento.

As bocas voltaram a se encontrar, em um beijo ainda mais sedento do que o anterior. A colocou deitada contra o estofado, o corpo ficando sobre o dela, enquanto se movia mais contra ela, deixando que aquilo excitasse mais a ambos. As mãos voltaram a explorar o corpo da morena, apertando nos pontos que sabia que a deixavam completamente louca, aproveitando alguns pequenos momentos para os dedos tocarem os seios dela ainda cobertos pelo sutiã branco que ela usava... Adorava tanto quando ela usava aquelas roupas intimas brancas. Eram melhoras que as coloridas e de desenhos que a já tinha visto usar.

- Ron... – A ouviu chamar, mas não parou o que fazendo, imaginando que era mais um daqueles chamados que ela soltava quando estava gostando do que estava fazendo. Porém ao sentir o toque que recebeu nas laterais de seu rosto parou o que fazia para a fitar um pouco preocupado. Será que tinha feito alguma coisa errada...? – Você sabe que a gente não pode... Ir até o final hoje, não é?

Se afastou um pouco ao ouvir o que ela tinha falado, um tanto perdido com aquelas palavras, a fitando sem realmente entender logo de primeiro o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, mas logo lembrou do estado em que ela se encontrava. Não que aquilo fosse uma doença ou algo assim, mas pelo visto não era um momento dela fazer coisas mais intimas com seu namorado quando estava daquela forma.

Moveu a cabeça em afirmação, antes de se acomodar no sofá ao lado dela, a trazendo para perto de si, enquanto tentava controlar um pouco os próprios intintos para não terminar de arrancar a roupa dela e fazer tudo que tinha em sua mente.

- Desculpa... – Afastou a cabeça do corpo dela ao ouvi-la dizer aquilo, piscando seguidas vezes ainda mais surpreso com aquele pedido de desculpas sem sentido nenhum. – Você... pera. Senta...

- Hermione, você não tem porque pedir desculpas. A gente já deu alguns amasso antes e tivesmos que parar, não é? – Perguntou carinhoso, a puxando para perto de si, já que ela tinha se movido para se sentar no sofá, mas ela relutou contra si e continuou sentada ao seu lado.

- Sim, mas isso não quer dizer que agora eu não queira fazer alguma coisa para resolver o seu... problema! – A viu lamber os lábios, ficando ainda mais surpreso com aquela atitude da garota. – Senta, Ronald, antes que eu mude de idéia!

- Que bom que sabemos que ainda pode mudar de idéia. Agora deita aqui comigo... Quero passar um tempo com minha namorada também, não só ficar agarrando ela, sabe? – Brincou, a puxando mais uma vez para si, enquanto via a forma que ela fitava para si, e soltou um riso baixo. – Sabe, aprendi que não quero sentir prazer sem te levar junto comigo, hn? Só fica aqui um pouco. Juro que deixo você fazer o que quiser da próxima vez...

- Talvez da próxima vez eu não vá te oferecer isso! – Riu mais ao ouvi-la falar daquela maneira, se sentando ao lado dela, antes de a puxar para seu colo, sem se importar que ela poderia sentir sua ereção ainda bem formada sob ela.

- Mas pode me oferecer muito mais do que isso, hn? – Aproximou os lábios ao ouvido dela, dando um pequeno beijo na pele abaixo do mesmo, respirando fundo para sentir o cheiro dela. A verdade era que estava realmente com vontade de mandar tudo pelo o inferno e realmente deixar ela fazer o que tanto lhe oferecia para si. Queria alivio, mas não queria se aquilo significaria que não poderia ver no final a expressão de puro prazer que ela sempre lhe oferecia quando terminavam com tudo aquilo. Preferia ficar naquela agonia de amassos mais uma vez do que sem ficar sem o corpo de Hermione se contorcendo em puro prazer no final da noite... Estava mesmo virando um idiota apaixonado, ou tinha percebido que aquilo realmente lhe dava mais prazer do que só se satisfazer sem se importar com a satisfação da parceira?

Correspondeu ao selar que ganhou da garota com carinho, roçando o nariz ao dela, ao apertá-la com carinho contra si, tentando ignorar qualquer dor que estava sentindo naquele momento, enquanto a acariciava com leveza os braços, deixando que ela se acomodasse contra si da maneira que ela bem quisesse – por mais que aquilo fosse mais torturante do que só a ter parada acima de si. Ok, talvez não conseguisse suportar.

- Preciso dar uma voltinha no banheiro... Já volto. – A colocou no estofado mais uma vez, levando deste o mais rápido do que poderia, antes de correr até o banheiro. Se trancou no mesmo, se apoiando logo na pia deste, abrindo a torneira de qualquer jeito, enquanto respirava fundo e pesado.

- Ronald, abre a porta! – Apertou os dedos nas bordas da pia, a segurando ali com todas as forças que poderia, para que não corresse a porta e abrisse. Mas Hermione sempre fora uma bruxa inteligente demais, ao ponto que o assutasse, e por isso não lhe surpreendeu nem um pouco que a porta fora aberta sem esforço algum por ela. – Eu mandei abrir a porta, mas pelo visto você não soube me obedecer... – Engoliu em seco com a maneira que ela falava consigo, sentindo as pernas estremecerem um pouco, enquanto se voltava de frente para ela. De onde ela tinha tirado aquele ser sedutor mesmo?

- Mione...

- Eu que falo aqui, Ronald! – Sentiu o corpo dela se prensar contra o seu, as mãos dela achando e abrindo o feicho de sua calça, enquanto os olhos ficavam grudados aos seus, o hipnotizando, impedindo que fizesse a afastar... Como se quisesse que isso acontecesse agora. – Não tem como negar uma coisa que eu sei que você quer, Ronald... Que eu sinto que você quer e que você _vai_ganhar...

Engoliu em seco ao sentir os dedos dela lhe tocando diretamente, iniciando uma massagem lenta, enquanto a outra mão dela descia sua calça de uma maneira desajeitada. A cabeça se inclinou para trás involuntariamente e em meio a um gemido longo quando ela aumentou o aperto sobre sua ereção, junto com a acelaração dos movimentos sobre esta. Os lábios de Hermione logo deixaram uma trilha de arrepios em seu corpo, e quando voltou a olha-la a viu ajoelhada a sua frente, mais uma vez lambendo os lábios de maneira faminta.

Não podia acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo. Porém ao sentir os lábios dela lhe cobrindo a ponta de seu ombro, quase não teve forças para manter o olhar sobre ela, sentindo as pernas ficarem ainda mais fracas do que já estavam. As mãos voltaram a segurar as bordas da pia para que não fosse ao chão com a sensação perfeita de se encontrar, ainda que minimamente, na boca quente e úmida de Mione. Teve que se segurar ainda mais nos fios de sanidade que teve para que pudesse segurar qualquer intinto que tinha para não se afundar ainda mais na boca dela e não acabar a machucando.

Por Merlin, aquilo era perfeito demais...

Mas parecia ter se precipitado ao pensar aquilo, principalmente quando sentiu ela lhe afundar ainda mais, podendo se sentir mais e mais envolto pelos lábios da garota, que parecia estar descobrindo como aquilo tudo funcionava e se testava ao mesmo tempo. E só aquele pensamento o pareceu o satisfazer ainda mais. Era mais uma vez o primeiro de Mione em alguma coisa... Pelas barbas de Merlin. Ela conseguia o deixar louco, feliz e simplesmente sem sanidade alguma só com um ato. Como alguém poderia fazer outra pessoa sentir tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo?

As sensações de prazer aumentaram com o ritmo dos movimentos da boca dela aumentando sobre seu membro, os gemidos não eram controlados em sua boca, ainda que baixos e longos. Aquilo era perfeito demais, por mais que ainda faltasse os olhos dela cheios de prazer e luxuria, lhe fitando e mostrando que ela sentia tanto prazer quanto estava sentindo. Mas ela não lhe dava espaço para que pensasse muito naquilo, aumentando a pressão da língua contra sua pele quente.

E antes mesmo que percebesse se desfez na boca de Hermione, os dedos segurando com ainda mais força a pia, ao ponto de ficarem brancos, enquanto soltava um gemido mais alto que os anteriores, gritando o nome dela em meio a este.

Aos poucos se ajoelhou na frente da garota que tinha se levantado, a abraçando pela cintura, enquanto dava um pequeno beijo no abdômen dela, antes de encostar o queixo ali para a fitar com um sorriso mole desenhado nos lábios.

- Você sabia que não precisava fazer isso, certo? – Murmurou rouco, relaxando o abraço que tinha no corpo dela para que ela pudesse também se abaixar, a acomodando mais uma vez sobre seu colo.

- Sabia, e por isso mesmo que quis fazer... – Sorriu largo ao ouvi-la lhe responder aquilo, antes de roubar um longo selar dos lábios dela, a apertando cotnra si com ainda mais carinho, enquanto afundava o rosto no pescoço dela.

- Você é perfeita demais... – Murmurou mais uma vez, se deixando relaxar contra a pia, aproveitando para sentir o corpo dela contra o seu por completo, ainda que não a tivesse tido por inteiro naquela noite.

XXX

A acomodou melhor contra si, enquanto lia a revista de quadribol que tinha recebido aquela manhã, a cabeça encostada na de Hermione, a deixando ler o livro de Feitiços que ela estava usando naquele último ano de aulas.

Haviam voltado a mais ou menos uma hora e achado todos ainda acordados. Não ficaram muito mais tempo no Largo Grimauld, sabendo que poderiam levantar suspeitas sobre o que tinham feito durante o tempo juntos, por mais que já imaginasse que seu pais soubesse muito bem. E agora se encontravam na sala lendo alguma coisa juntos, só para que ficassem daquele jeito um com o outro, aproveitando o pouco tempo que ainda sobrava daqueles dias de folga que ela tinha e que poderia ficar em casa com ela.

No dia seguinte teria que voltar a trabalhar e ela ficaria em casa com seus pais e os pais dela, e tudo que poderia fazer era ir todas as noites para casa e a ver por lá, sempre junta de um livro, e tentar tirar a concentração dela das páginas e levar até si, pelo menos agora que tinha se acalmado e diminuido um pouco da culpa que sentia quanto ao acidente dos pais dela.

- Quase impossivel de se ver... Roniquinho lendo? – Revirou os olhos ao ouvir Jorge falar consigo, antes de o olhar, percebendo o sorriso sacana que ele tinha nos lábios. Mesmo sorriso que queria dizer que ele tinha aprontado alguma coisa. – Mione, já está aproveitando o presente que lhe dei, pelo visto!

Franziu o cenho ao perceber que ela tinha ficado vermelha e fechado o livro com mais rapidez do que alguém poderia fazer sem acabar rompendo algumas fibras deste. Olhou de um para outro, antes de se decidir a olhar só para o irmão mais velho, que logo riu de si.

- Não contou para ele, foi? – A pergunta de Jorge fora dirigida para Hermione que moveu a cabeça em negação com rapidez, o deixando ainda mais apreensivo e curioso do que já estava. Percebeu como ela apertava o livro contra o corpo dela, e achou aquilo um tanto estranho. – Vai ter uma grande surpresa, Roniquinho. Só não esqueça de me agradecer, muito depois, hn?

Estreitou os olhos para ele, o cenho ficando ainda mais franzido com o piscar de olhos que ele soltou para si e para Hermione antes de sair da sala deixando eles dois ali sozinhos, ela um tanto sem graça e ele sem entender nada.

- Do que ele...

- Vou dar uma subida para me arrumar para dormir. – A seguiu com o olhar ao ser interrompido, se levantando lentamente para a seguir escada a cima, quando ela começou a se direcionar para o quarto de sua irmão. - ... Já apareço no seu quarto para lhe dar boa noite, ok?

Mal pode corresponder o selar que recebeu que ganhou, antes dela se afastar e fechar a porta do quarto de Ginny na sua cara, o deixando ainda mais curioso do que já estava. Mas não protestaria, subiria para seu quarto e esperaria por ela lá, já que ela tinha falado que iria lhe dar boa noite... ou que pelo menos tentaria.

O que não contava era que ficaria a noite inteira esperando, até que não tivesse mais forças para manter os olhos abertos e acabasse por cair no sono que o levou para sonhos de Jorge e seu sorriso sacana e Hermione escondendo coisas de si.

Na manhã seguinte, não conseguiu esperar ela acordar antes de ir trabalhar, a noite anterior não contribuindo para seu mau humor que continuou durante todo o dia. A única coisa que parecia povoar sua mente era a possibilidade de logo arrancar todas as informações que queria da boca de Hermione, por mais que isso fosse dificil.

Mas até quando conseguiria suportar esperar?

* * *

Capítulo de presente para a Sudden Wishes, que me fez rir e muito com o último comentário dela!  
Acho que ela vai entender o que eu fiz para ser de presente para ela.  
Espero que tenham gostado do novo capítulo e até o próximo!

AH, alguém me chamou de estranha por escrever tantas fics ao mesmo tempo, mas acho que isso acontece porque eu gosto de escrever coisas diferentes ao mesmo tempo, talvez para me ajudar a pensar e criar outras novas coisas.  
Se isso me faz uma estranha, o que posso fazer, ne?  
beijos a todos e até mais


	15. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

- Vai me contar ou não que livro é esse? – Ouviu Ginny falar no momento que ficaram sozinhas no dormitório de garotas do sétimo ano, e acabou por revirar os olhos com aquilo. Havia passado a semana inteira evitando aquela pergunta de todos que lhe perguntavam e ainda tinha que ouvir as piadinhas que Jorge jogava para cima de si quando estavam sozinhos ou quando ninguém parecia prestar atenção, ao ponto de deixar o livro esquecido em um canto da mala para que ninguém mais a visse com ele.

Estava feliz que Jorge tinha recuperado um pouco sua alegria, mas ainda não gostava daquele tipo de brincadeira, o problema era que já era de se esperar, já devia até ter previsto aquilo quando ganhou o livro de Jorge e sabia que era por conta da vez que ele tinha visto ela e Ron daquela forma mais... intima no apartamento dele.

- Mione! Não vai me contar mesmo que livro é esse? – Olhou para Ginny quando ela voltou a insistir na pergunta que tinha causado uma briga desnecessária entre ela e Ron, que agora se encontravam sem se falar mais uma vez... E olha que tinha pensado que já haviam passado daquela fase...

- É um Kama-sutra mágico, Ginny. – Pegou o livro do fundo da mala e o jogou para que a amiga pudesse ver o conteúdo do mesmo, agora que ela já podia o fazer. – Vocês não podiam ver porque só o dono pode, e quem ele permite que veja. Jorge só consegue ver porque ele que comprou... – Se jogou na cama de qualquer jeito, lembrando do momento que havia escrito seu nome na contra capa do livro e ele magicamente tinha aparecido todo seu conteúdo. Sempre adorara magia, mas aquilo já era demais para sua cabeça. – E acho que não ia ser um ano novo muito bom se todos soubessem o que seu irmão me deu de presente... Apesar que não adiantou muito, não é?

- Ron é um idiota de ainda ficar brigando com você por besteira, Mione! – Olhou a ruiva com o canto dos olhos, percebendo que os olhos dela se encontravam grudados no livro e soltou um pequeno riso baixo. Nunca tinha se imaginado vendo coisas do tipo, mas não tinha como negar que o livro era de verdade interessante.

- O livro não é só sobre posições, sabia? – Se levantou para sentar ao lado da mais nova, pegando o livro da mão dela, antes de passar algumas páginas e mostrar alguns feitiços e receitas de poções, que iam de contraceptivos a como seduzir um bruxo. – Achei interessante essas partes, era o que eu estava lendo até todos saberem que tinha alguma coisa diferente com o livro por causa do seu querido irmão Jorge.

- Ele te pegou mesmo dessa vez, hein?

- Não! – Riu junto com a ruiva. – Acho que ele achou que eu ia ficar sem jeito com um livro deste ou algo do tipo, a piada foi para cima dele... Eu realmente achei interessante, e estava lendo até todos me encherem para saber o que é. E afinal de contas, continua sendo um livro como qualquer outro, só com informações para maiores de dezoito anos...

Ouviu a ruiva rir ainda mais com o que tinha falado e continuaram a passar algumas folhas do livro, parando em algumas partes para ler algo que havia pegado os olhos de uma das duas. Era bom ter aquele clima de novo com Ginny, mesmo que algo dentro de si ainda estivesse errado.

Não queria ter brigado com Ron por causa de uma besteira, mas não tinha como contar algo como aquilo na frente de todos, e o tempo que tinham sozinhos tinha diminuído consideravelmente quando os garotos voltaram a trabalhar depois do natal e com a ida de seus pais de volta para a casa deles, onde havia passado os últimos dias do recesso.

Tinha mentido para seu pai e sua mãe dizendo que era um livro de logros que Jorge tinha lhe dado e que não queria admitir que tinha gostado por preferir sempre seguir as regras, e eles aparentemente haviam acreditado no que tinha falado, já que o livro se tornou realmente, para eles, um livro de logros. Mas ainda não achava aquilo certo, o que piorou ainda mais com a briga que teve com o ruivo.

- Vem, vamos descer para comer alguma coisa... – Moveu a cabeça em afirmação com o pedido de Ginny, se levantando da cama para voltar a guardar o livro dentro da mala, antes de seguir para fora do dormitório com ela. – Você vai usar ele com o Ron, não vai? – Percebeu que Ginny, pela primeira vez desde que a conheceu, estava um tanto sem graça, e por isso acabou por soltar um riso baixo.

- Não enquanto ele estiver bancando o idiota, como ele esta fazendo... Sem contar que agora a gente tem que se preparar para os NEWTs, e você sabe como eu fico com testes importantes, hn? – A ouviu rir mais uma vez. – Você pode pegar emprestado se quiser... Só o Harry não ficar sabendo de onde você tirou essas idéias.

- Acho engraçado... Imagina se tivesse sido o Harry que ganhou um presente como este. – Não fez nem menção de segurar a gargalhada ao ouvir aquelas palavras e imaginar na cara de Ron ao saber daquilo. – Apesar que não acho que Jorge daria uma coisa dessas para ele...

- Não mesmo! Ele pode não ser que nem o Ron, mas também não é o tipo de pessoa que daria dicas para o namorado da irmã dele de como melhorar em certos setores do relacionamento deles... Apesar que aparentemente ele não precisa, hn? – Ninguém podia acreditar, mas também se surpreendia quando falava aquele tipo de coisa. Não era normal ainda para si, mas pelo menos era bom ter esse tempo de ser uma "adolescente" normal, para ter uma conversa de garotas normal, sem que ter que olhar constantemente por cima de seu ombro.

- Ainda não acredito que você nos viu...

- Deveria melhorar seus feitiços de proteção, hn? – Piscou os olhos para ela, passando pelo buraco do retrato da mulher gorda. – Mas só abri a porta porque eu precisava de algo urgentemente. Não vai acontecer de novo...

- Não acho que vai acontecer nada lá em casa de novo. – Levantou uma das sobrancelhas ao fitar Ginny de maneira até suspeita. – Harry ficou com medo depois que falei para ele que você tinha visto nós dois... E ele também tá arrumando o Largo Grimmauld. Parece que ele descobriu como tirar os quadros e tudo que estava colado na parede.

- O que ele vai fazer com o Monstro?

- Ele tentou dar a liberdade para ele, mas Monstro se recusou e disse que não vai sair da casa dos Black. – Levantou uma das sobrancelhas com aquilo, acreditando realmente que aquilo seria uma coisa que Monstro faria pelo simples fato de não querer sair da casa em que ele deve ter nascido e crescido. – Dai ele esta simplesmente ajudando Harry a arrumar a casa... E o Harry tem dado todos os quadros que ele consegue tirar das paredes para o Monstro e arrumou um quarto que fica perto da despensa para ele.

- Isso tudo para evitar que um dos seus irmãos pegue vocês fazendo coisas que eles matariam o Harry por estar fazendo? – Decidiu ignorar o assunto sobre Monstro, e fazer do mesmo uma brincadeira qualquer, já que sabia que não valia à pena persistir naquilo, e acabou por rir da cara que a amiga fazia.

- Claro que não! – Se segurou em um dos corrimãos que tinha ali por perto para que não caísse ao soltar um novo riso com a voz infantil que ela tinha usado para aquilo, e continuou ali ao sentir-se ser empurrada pela garota. – Ele, por mais que eu fale que minha mãe não iria se importar, quer arrumar a casa para receber o Teddy algumas vezes por semana junto com a Andrômeda. Nunca vi uma pessoa tão entusiasmada em ter um afilhado quanto ele...

- Ele sente, que apesar de tudo, o Teddy é a única família que ele tem... – Revirou os olhos ao ver a ruiva começar a protestar, e levantou uma das mãos para que ela parasse. – Não me leve a mal, eu sei que você e toda a sua família já nos consideram parte dos Weasleys, mas até ele casar com você, ele não vai se sentir inteiramente dessa maneira. – Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, ao ter que diminuir a voz ao entrarem no Salão Principal. – Sem contar que o Harry se identifica mais do que nunca com o Teddy. Os dois perderam os pais quando eram muito jovens, e ele ainda se sente responsável pela morte de Remus e Tonks... Pela morte de todos que morreram naquele dia, por mais que ele tente manter aquela mente calma e relaxada que ele sempre tem...

- Ginny, a Prof. McGonnagal quer ver você na sala dela imediatamente... – Fora interrompida pela fala de Luna e piscou surpresa ao ver ela ali. – Oi Hermione, passou o natal bem?

- Eu vou lá, e mais tarde encontro vocês por aqui... ou não. Depende de quanto vai demorar essa conversa. – Moveu a cabeça em afirmação para Ginny e bateu no banco ao seu lado para que a loira pudesse se sentar ali. – Eu passei bem, apesar de tudo, Luna, e você?

- Eu acabei passando algum tempo na casa do Neville, já que ele não voltou para a escola. Sabia que ele tem uma coleção interessante de Lembrols? A vó dele parece ter comprado a grande maioria e ele sempre acha que os perde e manda uma carta para ela, dai ela manda outro e logo depois ele acha o que ele acreditava que tinha perdido... Eu já acredito que ele faz isso para ter uma coleção grande e extensa... ou talvez era para tentar irritar a vó dele. – Não conseguiu não rir achando bem possível uma das possibilidades.

- Acho que você pode estar muito bem certa nesse ponto, Luna. O problema é descobrir qual das duas opções é a verdadeira. – Falou divertido, enquanto colocava um pouco comida em seu próprio prato, antes de voltar a conversar com a garota, que tinha se espantado e muito com o fato de ter concordado com ela tão facilmente em uma de suas "teorias".

Passaram grande parte da noite ali, esperando por Ginny voltar de sua conversa com McGonnagal, mas ao ponto de quase perderem o toque de recolher voltaram cada uma para sua torre, se despedindo no meio do caminho.

- EU – Ouviu Ginny gritar para si no momento que ela entrou na sala comunal e teve que se segurar para não cair no chão no momento que ela praticamente pulou sobre seu corpo.

- O que conseguiu, Ginny?

- Eu vou ser jogadora profissional para as Holy Head! – Arregalou os olhos ao ouvi-la dizer aquilo, antes de abraçá-la ainda mais com um sorriso largo desenhado nos lábios.

- Parabéns, Ginny! Como isso aconteceu? Você nem tinha me falado que havia ido nos...

- Eu não fui! – Levantou uma das sobrancelhas ao ser cortada com aquela resposta. – Elas vieram aos últimos jogos que a Grifinória teve esse ano, e mandaram um convite para McGonnagal me chamando para ser a nova artilheira delas. Elas acabaram de perder uma que ficou grávida e decidiu não continuar jogando para criar a criança! Não é ótimo? - Abraçou ainda mais a garota no momento que também se sentiu abraçada por ela, rindo da maneira divertida e excitada que ela falava aquilo. – Eu já falei com papai e mamãe... a professora deixou que eu passasse um flu para eles e para o Harry! AH! – Voltou a arregalar os olhos com o susto que levou com aquela exclamação que ela havia soltado. – Ron mandou avisar que eles vão numa missão agora e que quando voltarem ele quer te ver.

Olhou para a garota um pouco apreensiva com aquilo, mas assim que recebeu um sorriso dela sabia que Ron estava calmo ao dizer aquilo, o que lhe deixou um tanto mais calma. Continuaram por ali, conversando o restante da noite sobre aquela novidade que sabia muito bem que ela não conseguiria deixar de lado por dias. Estava feliz por ela, mas por mais que tivesse ficado um pouco mais calma, não conseguia deixar de ficar um pouco preocupada com o que ele queria conversar quando se vissem.

Janeiro passou lentamente, e a cada nova carta que recebia de Ron dizendo que não poderiam se ver mais uma vez durante o próximo final de semana por causa de uma nova missão ou por novos julgamentos que ele e Harry teriam que participar. Aquilo estava acabando com ela, percebendo que sua mente sempre trabalhava das piores maneiras, já que ambos nunca gostaram muito de planejar o que fariam, por mais que aquilo fizesse algum efeito bom no final das contas, e por nunca saber direito o que tinha acontecido nas missões e pela constante falta de comunicação entre ela e os garotos. A preocupação em si aumentava a cada novo dia, a deixando mais e mais nervosa... Aquele ano estava mais difícil de agüentar do que tinha pensado a principio. Talvez tivesse sido melhor só aceitar o trabalho em vez de voltar para completar o tempo de escola, pelo menos assim não ficaria nesse constante medo.

Como sua mente não parecia relaxar e se preocupar com o bem estar deles e com o fato que Fevereiro já se encontrava a sua frente e ainda nem tinham se encontrado, e com Fevereiro viria o primeiro final de semana em Hogsmeade depois do recesso de final de ano, sendo este o do dia dos namorados.

Por tudo que estava passando em sua mente, se concentrava mais em seus estudos, até mesmo mais do que seu normal, deixando coisas de lado como dormir e até mesmo comer em algumas situações. Percebia os olhares preocupados que ganhava de Ginny e até chegava a ignorar tudo que ela falava, para que não pudesse piorar a sua situação atual. Mas sabia que logo a ruiva faria alguma coisa para mudar tudo o que estava acontecendo ali... Ela podia ser pior que Fred e Jorge quando planejava as coisas.

- Hermione! – Levantou a cabeça de cima do livro em que estava dormindo naquela noite, ouvindo um pequeno estalo vir de seu pescoço com o movimento repentino, acabando por levar uma das mãos para massagear o local, antes de olhar para a pessoa que a chamava. E no momento que viu o ruivo e o moreno a sua frente a sua frente, quase caiu da cadeira.

- Falei que ela estava pior do que no quinto ano! – Ouviu Ginny falar de algum ponto atrás dos dois e soltou um suspiro pesado, levando a mão que antes se encontrava em seu pescoço para seus olhos para coçá-los.

- Eu estou bem... Só preciso dormir um pouco e...

- Parar de se esforçar tanto? Os testes são daqui a meses! – Fora cortada por Ron, o olhando de maneira séria ou ouvi-lo falar daquela maneira séria e até um pouco raivosa. – Não tem porque você fazer isso tudo agora, Mione. Porque quando for para fazer, por mais desnecessário que eu ache você ficar sem comer e sem dormir por causa de testes, você não vai ter forças para fazer nada disso e ainda vai ficar doente, o que vai fazer com que suas notas caiam.

Olhou para ele até um pouco escandalizada com aquelas palavras, levantando da cadeira aos poucos, já levantando um dos dedos para o rosto do ruivo quando fora parada pela mão de Harry.

- Mione, porque você tá fazendo isso tão cedo? – Soltou um suspiro pesado no momento que ouviu aquela pergunta, levando a mão que se encontrava livre aos cabelos para jogá-los para trás de qualquer jeito, ao mesmo tempo que desviava o olhar dos dois homens a sua frente. Eles tinham crescido tanto e não pareciam machucados, ou pelo menos não mostravam nenhum indicio de que se encontravam machucados... Talvez eles não precisassem dela mais para se manter bem.

- Eu só fico preocupada... – Fora cortada mais uma vez, mas agora pelos braços de Harry a envolvendo em um abraço apertado, o que a fez deitar no ombro do moreno, escondendo seu rosto ali, antes de soltar um pequeno soluço que estava prendendo a alguns dias. Odiava chorar, ainda mais na frente dos dois. Tinha que se manter forte e mostrar que estava tudo bem, mas sua falta de horas de sono e sua fraqueza não ajudavam muito no momento.

Aos poucos se sentiu ser levada para os braços de Ron, se encolhendo contra o corpo dele, enquanto escondia no rosto no peitoral a sua frente, os braços o envolvendo de maneira apertada e até um pouco possessiva, como se quisesse ter certeza de que ele se encontrava ali. Não soube exatamente quanto tempo ficou ali, e muito menos quanto tempo demorou a acabar caindo no sono mais uma vez, em meio às palavras de Ron, que eram sussurradas contra seu ouvido, na tentava de lhe acalmar. Podia ouvir Ginny e Harry ao longe, conversando em um tom calmo ainda, mas o sono e a tranqüilidade que lhe invadiu o corpo ao ter os dois ali mais uma vez, são e salvos a levou a relaxar de uma maneira que há semanas não faziam, a deixando dormir pesadamente contra o corpo do ruivo.

Roçou a lateral do rosto contra o peitoral dele em meio a um bocejo pesado e cansado, se acomodando melhor sobre o corpo de seu namorado, para que pudesse ficar bem posicionada sobre o mesmo. Entreabriu os olhos ao perceber que ele se encontrava sem camisa e deixou que o olhar percorresse o corpo alheio com cuidado, parando em cada uma das cicatrizes que tinha no mesmo. Levou uma das mãos contra a pele do ruivo, fazendo o caminho que seus olhos percorriam também, ao mesmo tempo em que deixava as lembranças vir à mente sobre cada uma delas.

- Hm... essa ainda está bem sensível... – O ouviu falar em meio a um riso baixo que saiu de seus lábios ao ter o corpo apertado contra o dele por conta daquele pequeno toque que o dava, levantando o olhar para fitá-lo de maneira leve e despreocupada. Ainda sentia o coração apertar pela briga que tinha tido a mais ou menos um mês e meio atrás, mas não podia deixar de se alegrar por ele está ali.

- Como conseguiu subir aqui? – Perguntou baixinho, enquanto se acomodava melhor sobre o corpo de Rony, deixando uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele, ao mesmo tempo em que encostava o queixo sobre o peitoral alheio. – Pelo o que eu me lembre garotos não podem subir aqui, hn?

- Aparentemente alunos não podem subir aqui, não quer dizer nada sobre outros garotos, hn? –Riu junto a ele, ainda mais pela pequena piscadela que recebeu do garoto, antes de se inclinar um pouco mais para frente, a fim de roubar um selar dos lábios dele, que para sua felicidade fora correspondido. – É bom acordar assim com você já te disse? – Moveu a cabeça em afirmação em resposta a pergunta dele, roubando mais alguns selinhos, enquanto deixava os dedos passearem pelo rosto de Ron, o acariciando suavemente. – Você não pode ficar estudando dessa maneira, Mione... – Suspirou pesadamente, desviando o olhar para a cortina da cama.

- Eu sei...

- Não, você não sabe. – Voltou a fitá-lo no momento que fora interrompida. – Você não sabe o quanto eu me preocupo de você estar se excedendo aqui, enquanto eu estou lá fora trabalhando. Você não tem idéia de quanto eu queria estar aqui te distraindo, fazendo com que você faça outra coisa além de só estudar...

- Eu também fico preocupada aqui dentro com vocês dois, e a única coisa que me deixa calma é estudar, porque é o único momento que não estou pensando em como vocês podem estar, no que pode acontecer com você... Com a nossa briga... – As últimas palavras saíram em um pequeno murmúrio, esperando que ele não a ouvisse, já que sabia que era besteira pensar daquela maneira, ainda mais pela forma que Ron a estava tratando.

- Foi uma briga besta, Mione... Eu só não gosto de você escondendo alguma coisa de mim...

- E eu só queria fazer uma surpresa para você, mas você nunca foi o mestre da paciência. – Voltou a rir, fraco, deitando mais uma vez a cabeça sobre o peitoral dele, apertando os braços em volta da cintura do mesmo de maneira carinhosa e até delicada. – Mas se você quiser saber mesmo o que é o presente...

- Não, se você diz que não quer me mostrar ou me disser que é uma surpresa, mesmo que isso envolva o Jorge, eu vou aceitar, ok? Só não me deixe esperando muito, tudo bem? – Levantou o olhar novamente, ao mover a cabeça em afirmação com o pedido que lhe fora feito, se inclinando mais uma vez para beijá-lo de maneira delicada e carinhosa.

Ficaram assim alguns minutos, até que tivesse que levantar para se arrumar para a aula, pensando que talvez fosse melhor continuar na cama com Ron, não só pela presença dele, mas pelo calor gostoso que ele emanava de seu corpo e todos aqueles carinhos que ganhava. Podia mesmo ficar ali o dia inteiro, mas teria que se preparar e o deixar esperando um pouco mais se o quisesse surpreender de verdade com o que o livro tinha a ensinado... Ou talvez não. 

* * *

Quero que entendam uma coisa:  
Esse e os próximos capitulos serão capitulos de passagem, só para não ficar um vazio tão grande por entre os espaços de tempo.  
Sei que parece bobagem, mas as vezes é bom enrolar um pouco com uns capítulos mais calmos do que ir direto e só ficar naquelas emoções.  
Espero que continuem gostando da fic, como eu gosto, por mais que eu esteja ansiosa para passar para a próxima fic da série, essa aqui é ainda a mais fofa e a mais irritante de todas - a próxima é mais divertida... para mim - mas logo eu volto para a ação das coisas.  
Mais uma coisa, nessa parte, Fleur já está gravida para mim, só não me concentrei nisso pelo fato do que aconteceu com os pais da Hermione. Acho que é desnecessário dizer que no caso do Ron e da Hermione o que viria em primeiro lugar era o problema que tinha acontecido, por mais que estivessem felizes por Bill e Fleur.  
Bom, outra coisa, vou concentrar os próximos capítulos dessa fic da relação deles com outras pessoas, afinal os dois não vivem só um para o outro, não?

Até mais, e espero que mandem reviews.  
Para quem eu não respondi, me desculpe.  
Eu ando com a cabeça a mil por conta das provas que vou fazer e bom... eu tenho uma memoria pessima para se eu já respondi ou não e acaba fugindo do meu controle. Juro que passando as provas eu respondo tudo de todos e até aceito pedidos para fics se quiserem.  
beijos até mais.


	16. Hiatus

**Hiatus**

Infelizmente não estou conseguindo escrever essa fic direito – acho que o último capítulo foi um grande exemplo disso – e por isso vou entrar em hiatus com ela. Não vou parar de escrevê-la só vou deixar que o tempo passe e eu tenha melhores idéias para ela, antes de postar. Acho que também acabei me concentrando na segunda fic dessa história e isso anda me travando um pouco, vou começar a escrever ela e depois preencher o tempo até chegar naquela fic, daí posso já postar a segunda, quando terminar com essa aqui. Entre outros fatores que estão deixando com que minha mente não se fixe em minhas fics direito, claro que aparentemente uma ou duas dominam mais, o que me estressa um pouco quando quero escrever outras.

Peço desculpa para os leitores que gostam dessa fic e que postam review nela, mas acho que preciso desse tempo para relaxar um pouco antes de voltar a escrever e até mesmo volte a postar aqui. E obrigado por todos aqueles que lêem esta fic, a favoritam, a seguem e postam review.

Camilla Meg!


End file.
